La Rose Ecarlate
by Femme Invisible
Summary: Ils étaient deux, uniquement deux. Ils partageaient le même passé, la même douleur, la même perte. Ils se détestaient. Ils s'aimaient. Rien n'était sûr avec eux. Il était son point faible. Elle était son point fort. Ils étaient si proches, mais si loin. Tout les séparait, mais tous les rapprochait.
1. Arc 1, Chapitre I

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, je ma lance dans ma première fiction, qui portera sur le manga One Piece, du génialissime Eichiro Oda (dont l'oeuvre originelle appartient d'ailleurs). C'est un récit que j'écris depuis un ans déjà, et dont l'histoire tourne dans ma tête depuis deux voir même trois ans.

L'histoire se présentent en 5 arcs, d'environ 10 à 15 chapitre (je vois les choses en grand donc), dont 2 sont déjà entièrement écrits.

Je posterais à un rythme régulier de deux fois par semaine (Mercredi/Dimanche), jusqu'à ce que toute mon avance soit rattrapée et là, ce sera beaucoup plus irréguliers. Je me donne des contraintes d'écriture au niveau des chapitres. Si l'inspiration me vient, un chap peut-être écrit en 3h comme en 3 jours, voir même en 1 ou 2, voir même 3 semaines, si l'imagination me manque.

Il comportera beaucoup d'OC (certains n'aiment pas ça donc je préviens), mais je fais en sorte qu'ils soient équilibrés avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités pour ne pas tomber dans les clichés. J'essaie tout simplement d'intégrer mes personnages dans le récit d'Oda.

Les thèmes principaux seront "Adventure" et "Friendship" bien que les arcs 2 et 4 se présentent comme assez sombre, et beaucoup moins joyeux. Je prévois aussi un peu de romance, mais ce sera vraiment au second plan.

Il y aura certains chapitres présentés comme "Songfic" car la musique et les OST sont un moteur constant d'imagination pour moi, et certaines chansons retranscrivent beaucoup les sentiments que j'essaie de faire passer dans mes écrits. Certains chapitres comporteront aussi des OST, mais rien ne vous obligera à les écouter. Je trouve juste que ça apporte quelque chose en plus dans l'expérience de lecture.

Je mets rating T pour mon langage assez fleurie, et certaines scènes assez violentes.

Voilà, voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour de la question. Sur ce, je vous laisse au premier chapitre, qui est très introductif :)

* * *

**Arc 1 : Les origines**

**Chapitre I : Lucia, Maeko et Alikey, le début d'une histoire.**

Une femme marchait simplement dans les grands couloirs du bâtiment de la Marine. Son visage était masqué par une grande capuche, elle-même reliée à une cape ample et discrète, d'un noir nuit, se confondant avec le décor. Rien ne dépassait de cette longue cape, si ce n'est qu'une paie de gant, frôlant les murs d'un air absent, et des cheveux blancs. La tenue cachait toutes les formes de l'adulte, empêchant ainsi de la reconnaître. Elle passait inaperçu, dans ce lieu où elle n'avait rien à y faire. Elle se fondait totalement dans le décor, alors que sa place n'était absolument pas ici. Mais peu importe, une chose était sûre, elle y était, et elle ne voulait pas qu'on remarque sa présence.

Elle continua sa longue marche dans ces couloirs toujours aussi longs et semblables, se déplaçant avec la légèreté et la vitesse d'un pas de félin. Des années d'entraînement pour arriver à ce résultat, et voilà à quoi ça lui servait maintenant. Elle poussa un léger soupire en voyant encore des gardes endormis à leur poste. La Marine avait lourdement relâché sa garde depuis la mort de Roger. Ils se pensaient hors de danger, maintenant que le Roi des Pirates avait été mis à mal. « Quelle stupidité. », pensa-t-elle, un peu trop fort à son goût, alors qu'elle passait encore une fois sans problème devant les deux idiots complètement endormis. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas plus attention, et continua son chemin jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle désirait trouver. Quand elle avait un objectif, une idée en tête, elle était déterminée d'avoir ce qu'elle désirait, par n'importe quel moyen. Et pour ce qu'elle voulait accomplir, il lui fallait des renseignements qu'elle ne trouverait que dans ce bureau de recensement des affaires pirates, en plein milieu de Marine Ford, l'île dite « au Centre de la Terre. », quartier général de l'organisation à la tête du monde, le Gouvernement Mondial. Du moins, des larbins sensés s'occuper de la sécurité des habitants de cette planète, sous les ordres du Gouvernement Mondial, la Marine. Elle arriva enfin dans le bon couloir, près de la bonne porte, amenant au bon bureau. Ces lieux étaient de vrais labyrinthes, et elle s'étonnait à chacune de ses visites d'en ressortir vivante.

Enfin, elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Vérifiant d'abord que personne n'était présent dans la pièce, elle referma avec précaution la grande porte en bois, séparant le bureau de l'Amiral Sengoku, responsable actuel des conflits de Pirate dans la partie du Monde appelée Nouveau Monde. Elle se dirigea, toujours à pas de loup vers le meuble imposant que formait l'armoire à registre de Sengoku. D'un air toujours absent, et sans avoir besoin de grandement plus de lumière, elle chercha la bonne lettre pour le bon équipage. Quand elle la trouva enfin, elle sortit de sa manche droite un petit silex, qu'elle utilisa pour crocheter la serrure. Bien sûr, c'était une information bien gardée. Après tout, l'équipage qu'elle recherchait devait maintenant que Roger était mort, être l'un des conséquents, dangereux, naviguant sur ses mers. Et Sengoku avait raison de garder ces informations bien cachées au fond d'une tonne de paperasse inutiles, dans un petit coffre. L'homme était, certes, fort intelligent, mais pas assez pour la femme. Elle avait l'habitude et l'expérience maintenant. Et s'introduire à Marine Ford était devenu chose aisée au fil des ans.

Un sourire se dessina sous la grosse capuche recouvrant le visage de l'inconnue. Elle prit une toute petite pochette, contenant simplement une position, et un message écrit à la main de Sengoku « Equipage relativement calmes et inactifs. Suspect, mais pas dangereux. ». Elle laissa le mot de côté, n'étant pas l'information qu'elle cherchait. Elle posa le dossier sur une grande table, sortit une feuille et un stylo de sa cape, écrivit rapidement les coordonnées inscrites sur le dossier, replaça ce dernier à sa place, faisant bien attention à cacher le mieux possible la petite entaille au silex sur le coffre, qui ne fermera, dès à présent, plus jamais correctement.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et ouvrit celle-ci, le vent frais marin ébouriffant ses cheveux blancs, mais enlevant aussi sa capuche, découvrant son visage pâle à la lumière de la lune. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour profiter de la bourrasque, de ce vent marin qu'elle appréciait tant. Quand elle les rouvrit enfin, alors que le vent se calmait, elle ouvrit une vue magnifique sur deux orbites d'une couleur rouge sang, se détachant de son visage aussi pâle que le linge. Elle s'accroupit sur le rebord de fenêtre tout en fixant l'horizon bleu nuit d'un air détaché et inattentif. Et puis, sans crier gare, elle fit un tout petit bond pour plonger allègrement dans le vide. La fenêtre se referma dans un autre coup de vent, évitant d'éviter, une fois de plus, les soupçons sur une quelconque effraction, un quelconque vol.

La femme, satisfaite de la réussite de sa mission, prit lentement le chemin de retour vers sa maison. Elle habitait loin, si loin de Marine Ford, et pourtant, elle y serait en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour l'écrire. Les distances n'avaient plus d'importance pour la femme depuis des années, et ça ne changerait pas maintenant.

Heyko Swann entra lentement dans la chambre aux allures douces et enfantines, la cape toujours sur son dos, pour venir embrassée sa fille, à peine âgée de deux ans. Elle se dirigea vers le lit d'où elle pouvait entendre un petit ronflement constant et régulier, ce qui avait toujours eu le don de la rassurer. Sa fille, son enfant, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Un autre sourire lui échappa en la voyant dormir tranquillement dans son petit lit douillet, un sourire sur les lèvres tout en suçant son pouce. Mais ce sourire était plus doux, rassurant, moins carnassier. Ses prunelles rouges d'abord inexpressives affichaient maintenant toute la tendresse qu'une mère devait à son enfant. Elle s'assit avec une lenteur extrême sur le rebord du lit, prenant bien attention à ne pas réveiller la fillette qui y dormait, et tendit une main assez maladroite vers la tête de sa fille. Heyko caressa alors les cheveux d'un rouge pâle, bouclés et doux de la fillette. Cette dernière eut un sourire dans son sommeil, d'ailleurs, et remua légèrement, si bien qu'Heyko crut avec horreur qu'elle l'avait réveillé. Mais rien n'y faisait, le sommeil de sa fille était de plomb et elle ne se réveillait pas tant que c'était elle qui l'avait décidé. Heyko se pencha doucement vers la tête de la petite, et déposa sur son front, plusieurs baisers assez fiévreux et beaucoup trop tremblant pour ne pas cacher autre chose dans ce geste. Une seule larme atteignit le visage de la fillette, la faisant grimacer. Le reste fut étouffé dans les mains d'Heyko, cette dernière ayant perdu toute contenance devant son enfant si tranquille, si apaisée, l'air si heureuse et pleine de vie. Et elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle reste ainsi toute sa vie :

**Un jour, tu me comprendras, Lucia, j'en suis sûre. Tu seras devenue assez grande et mature pour comprendre le moindre de mes gestes à ton égard. Mais en attendant, je comprendrais que tu me haïsses, tu sais. Et j'accepterais cette haine jusqu'à ce que la vérité vraie arrive à tes oreilles et éclaircissent tes pensées. Mais d'ici là… je suis vraiment désolée ma fille, si tu savais à quel point**, dit tristement Heyko, en ravalant un autre sanglot, essuyant son visage des larmes ayant coulé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, et continuant de passer une main dans les cheveux rouges de l'enfant.

Un dernier sourire pour sa fille, et Heyko se releva, quittant la chambre de son premier enfant pour celle du deuxième. C'était un garçon cette fois-ci, et il n'avait pas plus de quelques mois. Il dormait aussi paisiblement dans son lit. Il avait commencé à faire ses nuits très tôt, pour le plus grand bonheur de la maison. Heyko le sortit doucement du berceau et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle le berça ainsi pendant quelques minutes qui passèrent trop vite au goût de la femme, avant d'embrasser à son tour le front de son deuxième enfant. Puis, elle quitta la pièce avec le bébé, et se dirigea vers le dehors de la maison.

Il attendait là, dans la petite allée menant à la porte d'entrée. Quand il entendit le bruit de cette même porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, il se retourna brusquement, pour voir apparaître Heyko, marchant d'un pas assuré et malin, la démarche qu'il lui connaissait, au détail près qu'elle portait un enfant dans ses bras. Un bébé pour être précis. Il lui fit face, la dominant de toute sa carrure, mais elle n'en fut pas impressionné, et ne se découragea pas en annonçant d'une voix qui se voulait forte et autoritaire :

**Tu prendras bien soin de lui, hein Garp ?**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon petit-fils, il sera en sécurité avec moi. Et je ferais de lui un fier Marine**, affirma le Vice-amiral d'une voix assurée, et remplie d'espoir et d'avenir, ce qui arracha un sourire à son vis-à-vis, quand elle lui tendit le bébé.

**Je suppose qu'il sera un sacré Monkey D. tout comme son père et son grand père.**

**Oh ça, je n'en ai aucun doute. Il a de qui tenir en même temps**, ria un instant l'officier de la Marine, en récupérant le petit poupon que représentait son petit-fils. **Au fait, il a un prénom ce mioche, ou je vais devoir le nommer moi-même.**

**Luffy, il s'appelle Luffy**, répondit simplement Heyko, en donnant un dernier regard à son enfant, la nostalgie pouvant se lire dans ses prunelles rouges.

**Et… que comptes-tu faire avec Lucia ?**

**Eh bien… ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Garp. Ne t'inquiète pas… elle sera très bien là où je vais la mettre. Et peut-être qu'un jour… qui sait… tu la rencontreras.**

**Tu es quand même assez cruelle de les séparer ainsi Heyko.**

**Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Lucia et Luffy… ne sont pas destinés à réaliser les mêmes choses. Mais un lien les unira pour toujours. **

**Ton sang ?**

**Parfaitement. Et je sais qu'un jour ils seront réunis et pourront accomplir ceux pourquoi ils sont nés. Car chaque personne a une tâche à remplir dans ce monde.**

Un silence assez pesant suivi la dernière réplique d'Heyko. Elle détourna le regard de son fils pour le poser sur un point semblant attirer toute son attention. L'homme commençant à se faire vieux, décida de reprendre alors une dernière fois la parole :

**C'est donc un adieu, je présume.**

**Je n'ai jamais été très fan d'adieu, mais je crains que oui. Nous ne nous reverrons plus avant un très long moment. Du moins, je l'espère pour toi. **

**Tu mériterais meilleure fin.**

**Dis-toi que c'est celle que j'ai choisi. J'ai vécu une vie sans aucun regret, et je m'en sens bien assez heureuse comme ça. En plus, j'ai eu la chance de mettre au monde deux enfants adorables, qui feront de grandes choses, j'en suis sûre. Non, je n'ai définitivement pas à me plaindre. Et je ne suis pas du genre à me produire en spectacle, tu le sais… pas comme Roger.**

Un sourire naquit doucement sur le visage dur du Marine, au souvenir de son ancien rival, mort depuis près de 5 ans déjà. Puis, il détourna le regard vers son petit-fils pour le regarder dormir, et quand il voulut ajouter quelque chose à Heyko, cette dernière avait déjà mis les voiles, disparaissant du champ de vision du Monkey D. Son sourire s'effaça progressivement, et il prit lentement le chemin de son navire pour retourner en East Blue. Ile de Dawn, prépare-toi, car un nouveau Monkey D. vient y mettre le bordel. Et celui-là annonce des rebondissements encore plus grandioses que les précédents.

Heyko se dirigeait avec une lenteur inhabituelle sur la petite barque qu'elle avait empruntée à un pêcheur. Au gré des flots, elle donnait de temps à autre quelques coups de rame pour accélérer le mouvement. Sa fille, assise en face d'elle, la regardait avec curiosité mais aussi inquiétude :

**Où on va Maman ?**

**Voir d'anciens amis à Maman.**

**Pourquoi on est en pleine mer alors ?**

**Parce qu'ils habitent sur la mer.**

**Des dauphins ?**, demanda l'enfant, émerveillée par l'idée de voir ces bêtes marines qui l'avaient toujours intriguée.

**Non ma chérie, ils sont aussi humains que toi et moi, mais leur maison est sur la mer.**

**Pourquoi on n'a pas pris Luffy avec nous ?**

**Parce que ton frère est allé en vacances avec son Grand Père.**

**Et moi, je vais en vacances chez les messieurs qui habitent sur l'eau ?**

**Oui, mon ange, tu as tout compris.**

**Mais… ils font partie de ma famille ?**

**Non, mais ils vont devenir ta famille.**

L'enfant, comprenant avec difficulté le discours de sa mère, décida de ne pas plus insister plus que ça. Elle se coucha lentement sur le petit banc de la barque, et se laissa bercer par la légère houle. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Heyko. Sa fille aimait la mer. Au moins autant qu'elle. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Elle fixa ensuite l'horizon, où se dessina un énorme bateau aux formes familières.

Désireuse d'atteindre le bateau le plus vite possible, Heyko accéléra ses mouvements de bras pour augmenter sa vitesse. Ce que Lucia ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux pour finalement poser son regard bleu sur sa mer, puis sur l'immense bateau qu'elles percevaient très bien de là où elles étaient. La fillette s'appuya sur le bord de la barque, les yeux émerveillés devant la splendeur du bateau en approche. Mais sa mère la reprit à l'ordre pour qu'elle reste bien sur le bateau. L'air boudeur, Lucia lui obéit, non sans râler, et se rassit, attendant patiemment l'arrivée sur le bateau :

**Lucia, écoute-moi bien. Quand on arrivera sur le bateau, je ne veux pas que tu me lâches. C'est bien compris ?**

**Oui…**

**Bien. Et surtout, tu ne dis rien tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation.**

**D'accord.**

Lucia ne posa pas plus de question, pour le plus grand soulagement de sa mère.

Quand l'embarcation fut à distance raisonnable du bateau à la proue en forme de baleine, Heyko se releva, et fit de grands signes à l'encontre de l'homme de garde en haut du mât. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand celui-ci ouvrit en grand la bouche de surprise avant de crier qu'elle arrivait. Quelques personnes présentes sur le pont se précipitèrent vers le bastingage pour les voir arriver, toutes les deux. Intimidée, Lucia se cacha immédiatement derrière sa mère. Mère qui sourit une nouvelle fois en entendant le bon vieux rire de son ancien rival. D'un simple bond léger et gracieux qu'on lui connaissait, Heyko atterrit sur le rebord du navire, renversant plusieurs hommes, un sac fermement attaché sur son épaule, une énorme bouteille de saké sur l'autre, et une fillette accrochée à sa jambe droite, en position Koala. Lucia ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer les hommes avec une curiosité non cachée, de ses grands yeux bleus. Heyko, sans se préoccuper des personnes aux alentours, s'avança sur le pont du navire, pour arriver au principal où se trouvait le Capitaine que les hommes du navire appelé aussi « Père ». Là, Lucia eut du mal à contenir sa peur, devant le géant qui se présentait devant elle et sa mère. Cette dernière n'étant pas intimidée du tout. Un silence calme et plat régnait dans l'assemblée entière, qui fut brisé par le rire du Capitaine. Heyko sourit à son tour, avant de jeter la bouteille à son ancien rival, qu'il rattrapa sans difficulté, avant qu'elle n'engage la conversation :

**Alors, Edward… depuis le temps, comment vas-tu ?**

**C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question Gamine. Ça va bien faire deux ans que tu as totalement disparu de la surface de la terre.**

**Bah**, rajouta Heyko, en haussant les épaules,** j'ai été assez occupée.**

**Et je suppose que la petite chose accrochée à ta jambe n'y est pas pour rien.**

**Ton sens de la déduction m'étonnera toujours.**

**Tu es bien la dernière femme sur ces mers que j'imaginerais Mère un jour.**

**Il faut de tout pour faire ce monde. Et qui te dit que c'est ma fille ?**

**Mon sens de la déduction si aigu.**

Heyko eut un léger rire, avant de se pencher pour décrocher doucement sa fille de sa jambe. Cette dernière voulut résister, mais n'en fit rien. Seulement, une fois sortie de la protection de sa mère, elle laissa quand même une main accrochée à sa jambe, et baissa sa tête, la cachant derrière ses boucles rouges :

**Qu'est-ce qui t'amène donc sur mon bateau après tout ce temps ? Parce que je suppose que tu ne viens pas par ici par pur et simple courtoisie.**

**En effet, ce n'est ni le hasard, ni la courtoisie qui me ramène sur ce bateau Edward.**

**Eh bien, demande toujours la requête qui t'a amené jusqu'ici, je verrais ce que je peux faire.**

La femme aux cheveux blancs hésita un instant en donnant un regard à sa fille. Puis, elle fixa Newgate, et dit d'une voix absente et renfermée :

**Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, Edward. Mes heures sont maintenant comptées.**

**Laisse-moi deviner… la même saloperie que Roger ?**

**Non. Malheureusement pour moi, même si j'accepte cette mort sans appréhension, je vais devoir laisser derrière moi ce petit être innocent.**

**Et en quoi ça me concerne ?**

**Eh bien… tu penses bien qu'elle ne va pas avoir une vie facile, et je ne m'en félicite pas tous les jours. Etre ma fille va légèrement peser sur son espérance de vie en liberté, ou même de vie tout court, ce qui me désole au plus haut point. Je n'arriverais pas à quitter ce monde en paix si je ne la sais pas en sécurité. **

**Je ne te suis pas**, dit Newgate, légèrement perdu.

**Après tout ce temps, Edward… toutes ces batailles, que ce soit à tes côtés ou contre toi, ça forge un lien assez fort. Et je te fais au moins aussi confiance qu'à mes anciens compagnons de route. Tu es puissant, tu fais peur à ces idiots de Marine, et du Gouvernement Mondial. Je te demande de la prendre sous ton aile. **

**Que veux-tu que je fasse d'une gamine de deux ans ?**

**Pour l'instant, elle a deux ans. Mais elle grandira. Je veux simplement que tu la prennes comme l'une de tes enfants ici présents pour la protéger des Marines et de ses origines. Sous ta marque, elle sera intouchable, peu importe que je sois sa mère ou non.**

Elle laissa un petit temps de silence à Barbe Blanche pour qu'il réfléchisse. Son regard n'avait pas quitté Lucia qui se sentait extrêmement gênée :

**Je ne vois pas ce que j'y gagnerais.**

**Elle est ma fille, Edward. Elle a hérité de mon sang. Chose non aisée s'il en est, mais pratique dans le cadre de la piraterie. Elle aime déjà la mer, et porte en elle tout ce qui fait de moi une personne forte. **

Et là, Edward compris où son vis-à-vis voulait en venir. Il eut un sourire satisfait, sans jamais détourner le regard de la fillette :

**Avant même que tu ne dises ouf, elle aura grandi, et se perfectionnera sous tes bons soins, pour devenir une meilleure personne que je ne le serais jamais.**

**Supposons que j'accepte… personne ne reviendra la rechercher cette mioche ? Elle a bien un père cette gamine.**

Heyko eut un air évasif pendant un petit instant de flottement, durant lequel Lucia ne profita pour tirer la langue au géant, ayant tiqué sur l'expression « cette gamine. » Certains pirates présents s'indignèrent d'un tel comportement devant leur Père, mais Barbe-Blanche se contenta de rire devant le comportement enfantin de la fillette, qui, n'en décousant pas, offrit un grand sourire au géant :

**Bien sûr qu'elle a un père, je ne l'ai pas conçu toute seule. Seulement… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'elle parte avec lui.**

**Tes histoires personnelles ne me regardent pas. Cette enfant est assez intéressante, je dois l'admettre, et a l'air de tenir beaucoup de toi, ce qui peut se relever être une qualité. De plus, ce serait vraiment indigne de ma part de te refuser cette demande, faîte presque sur un lit de mort. Je peux te la garder, si tu veux. Je la ferais grandir le plus loin possible du Gouvernement Mondial. Mais je ne te promets rien quand à son entière sécurité. La vie de pirate n'est pas bonne pour un enfant, et tu le sais. A tes risques et périls. Cependant, si elle atteint l'âge adulte, je te promets de la protéger de mon nom et de ma marque.**

**Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Edward. Tu es un homme de parole. Et je te fais entièrement confiance quand à l'avenir de ma fille.**

Le géant se tourna vers deux hommes à sa droite, qui avaient fixé l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Les deux avaient à peu prêt le même âge et devaient avoir dans les 25 ans. Barbe Blanche leur fit signe de se rapprocher, alors qu'Heyko rassurait doucement sa fille de quelques paroles bien sondées :

**Les enfants, après mûrs réflexions, et quoi que vous en disiez, j'ai décidé d'accueillir cette jeune enfant au sang maudit sur notre navire. Comme chacun d'entre vous, elle sera rejetée de cette société pourrie si elle reste sur Terre à cause de ses origines. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, mais une enfant prometteuse, portant le sang d'Heyko Swann dite « La Démone » ici présente. Je vous prie de ne pas remettre ma décision en cause, et de l'accueillir comme il se doit sur ce navire… comme une de vos sœurs.**

Heyko remercia silencieusement son ancien rival du regard, avant de se baisser pour se mettre à la hauteur de Lucia. Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent sur tout le pont, mais le géant les calma d'un signe de la main. Cependant, l'agitation sur le bateau persistait, créant un débat houleux sur l'acceptation d'une fillette sur le bateau du célèbre Barbe-Blanche :

**Tu vas rester ici à partir de maintenant, Lucia.**

**Mais… et toi ? Et Luffy ?**

**Luffy, je te l'ai dit, il est avec son Grand Père. **

**Et toi Maman ?**

**Maman va partir pour un long, très long voyage. Et pendant très longtemps.**

**Mais pourquoi ?**

**Parce que ce voyage fait partie du cycle de la vie.**

**Ca… ça veut dire que je ne te verrais plus.**

**Tu me rejoindras, un jour, ma chérie.**

**C'est vrai ?**

**Mais dans très, très longtemps je l'espère. Le plus longtemps possible.**

**Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?**

**Oh non, loin de là, Maman t'aime beaucoup ma puce. Maman vous aime plus que tout, toi et Luffy.**

**Alors pourquoi tu pars ?**

**Je pars parce qu'il le faut. Mais je serais toujours présente, là, dans ton cœur. Il te suffira de beaucoup penser à moi, et je serais là. Et en attendant que tu me rejoignes, toutes ces personnes vont prendre soin de toi ? Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?**

**Qu'il fallait que je sois courageuse ?**

**Non, pas ça, sur le radeau ?**

**Que… c'était ma nouvelle famille ? **

**Tout à fait, ta nouvelle famille. Et je suis sûre qu'elle t'aimera beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, tout comme Maman t'aime.**

**Je ne veux pas que te partes Maman**, gémit Lucia, les larmes aux yeux.

Heyko, sourde aux paroles de sa fille, déposa un long baiser sur son front, entre les mèches rouges de ses cheveux, puis se releva, déposant le sac d'affaire auprès de l'enfant qui ne bougeait, ni ne parlait plus. Elle fixa à nouveau Newgate, qui dit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

**Ainsi, c'est la façon que tu choisis de mourir ?**

**Oui.**

**Tu restes bloquer à l'exact opposé de Roger, même dans ton dernier souffle. S'en est tellement risible.**

**Je sais.**

**Bon voyage, Heyko.**

**Bonne continuation à toi, Edward. Et puisse être ton ère aussi prospère et longue que tu le souhaite.**

**Foutaise. Cette ère est déjà révolue. Nous sommes tous périmés, Heyko. Cette ère est morte, en même temps que Roger, tout comme tu le seras bientôt.**

**Il faut bien laisser la relève aux petits jeunes à un moment ou à un autre**, dit-elle simplement, debout fièrement sur le bastingage du navire, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle n'eut simplement qu'à faire un pas avant de disparaître du champ de vision de tout le monde, pour atterrir sur la petite barque, et reprendre son chemin vers son île natal à des lieux d'ici. Alors qu'elle voguait sur l'océan infini, on pouvait très clairement entendre un chant, un chant assez ancien, le préféré de « La Démone », celle sur lequel elle avait choisi de finir sa vie. Et dans le crépuscule de cette bien triste journée pour sa vie, Heyko entama le chant des montagnes en laissant derrière elle, ses deux enfants.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris regarda le petit lit dans lequel se trouvait un bébé endormi. Il fixa de nouveau son père, qui fermait les yeux d'un air absent et malade. Comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son deuxième fils :

**Papa ?**, demanda le garçonnet au teint pâle. **Tu en veux à Maeko ?**

Le père sembla comme se réveiller par la question de son premier fils. Il se releva sur sa chaise, et passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon, en fixant le landau dans lequel s'agita brusquement le poupon :

**Bien sûr que non, je ne lui en veux pas,** soupira l'homme, l'air pas du tout convaincu. **Et toi, Smoker ? Tu en veux à ton frère d'avoir tué ta mère ?**

Le garçon comprit alors que son père lui mentait. Il haïssait son deuxième fils pour le crime « qu'il avait commis. » Smoker sentit la colère montait en lui. Son petit frère n'était en rien responsable de la mort en couche de leur mère. Elle n'avait pas été assez puissante pour résister à l'accouchement, mais jamais elle n'avait montré le moindre signe de regret dans son regard en prenant son deuxième fils dans ses bras, avant de pousser son dernier soupire. Et ça, un enfant de 10 ans ayant grandi dans l'amour maternel, savait mieux le voir qu'un homme d'expérience, aigri par des années de service, et incapable de trouver du réconfort après la mort de sa femme, pas même auprès du dernier cadeau qu'elle lui ait fait. La vie d'un petit être représentant leur union :

**Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir, Papa ? Il n'est nullement responsable de la mort de Maman. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne l'a pas choisi.**

**Pas de sa faute hein ?**, répéta l'homme avec une certaine impatience dans la voix. **Parce que tu penses que c'est la faute de ta mère ? Qu'elle l'a choisi ?**

**Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, Papa… simplement que…**

**Mais ce n'est pas simple Smoker ! Et que crois-tu savoir, du haut de tes 10 ans ?**

**Mais…**

**De toute manière, ton frère est une malédiction… il n'aurait jamais du voir le jour… et en plus, il a pris la vie de ta mère pour se faire. Il mérite tout sauf ce privilège.**

**Papa.**

**Je vais appeler 0, lui saura quoi faire avec ce monstre.**

**Comment ça ?**, paniqua Smoker, son regard passant de son frère dormant à son père, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

**Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Smoker, tu comprendras plus tard.** **Mais ton frère n'est pas une bonne personne.**

**Mais, il n'a que…**

**3 mois n'est-ce pas ? Mais ces choses là sont prédestinées. Peu importe comment je pourrais l'élever, dans la haine, dans l'amour, cet enfant ne connaîtra jamais un réel bonheur. Autant le laisser à ces cinglés du Gouvernement au plus vite, et ne pas m'écervelé à essayer de l'éduquer pour rien.**

**Je… je ne comprends pas, Papa.**

**Parce que ton frère peut paraître innocent, là, mais crois-moi, quand il sera plus grand, tu n'oseras même pas croiser son regard. **

**Pourquoi cela ? Je suis son grand frère après tout**, ajouta Smoker, fier de l'affirmer.

**Parce que ce genre de personne n'a même pas de pitié pour sa propre famille. Parce qu'ils sont nés dans la douleur et la perte. Parce qu'ils sont simplement nés pour tuer. **

Smoker ne voulait pas croire un seul mot qui sortait de la bouche de son père. Il se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux, en criant que non, il ne voulait pas y croire, quand son père, insistant, lui répétait sa dernière phrase en criant lui aussi, si bien qu'ils réveillèrent le bébé, amenant la nourrice de Maeko. Cette dernière, paniquée devant l'état des deux enfants et du père, se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer :

**Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec ce monstre. S'en est fini. J'appelle 0 et la semaine prochaine, il aura définitivement quitté nos vies.**

Smoker sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux devant le ton froid et déterminé de son père qui quittait la pièce en claquant la porte. La nourrice, qui avait réussi à calmer le bébé, regarda Smoker, lui demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour énerver ainsi son père. Le garçon fixa la nourrice avant de dire :

**Il est tout simplement injuste envers Maeko, et ne lui laisse pas de chance. Je ne veux pas de ça. Il me répugne. Maeko n'a rien fait de mal. S'il part, qu'il en soit ainsi, je partirais avec lui. Ce n'est pas lui le monstre, c'est l'autre vieux avec ses idées prédéfinies. Le monde est si dur que ça Nourrice ?**

**Si tu savais mon enfant, il est plus froid que tu ne peux le penser. Mais ce ne sont pas des questions qu'on se pose quand on a ton âge, mon garçon.**

**Je ne veux pas d'un monde où les gens ressembleraient à mon Père. Je veux un monde juste.**

**Alors là, mon enfant, tu n'as pas fini, si tu savais. Et tu ne pourras pas changer le monde en un claquement de doigt. Il te faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps, et du courage. **

**J'en aurais. **

**Et un sens de la justice sur aigu.**

**Je l'aurais aussi, cette justice, Nourrice. Parce que les gens comme mon père ne méritent pas la vie.**

Une petite tête blonde émergea de sous les couettes. Sur une île lointaine, aussi appelée Yukiyama, au Royaume de Col, en haut du palais royal, se réveillait la dernière fille du roi et de la reine. Les rayons du soleil d'hiver perçaient entre les rideaux des grandes fenêtres. Ces cheveux couleurs blés furent transpercés par cette même lumière, et étincelèrent d'une belle couleur dorée. La reine de Yukiyama était réputée pour sa grande beauté et sagesse, et ses filles semblaient avoir hérité de cette beauté pâle des femmes du Nord, par leur peau blanchie, leurs cheveux blonds et fins, et leurs lèvres fines et roses. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux bleus clairs, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ça allait être encore une bonne journée.

Alikey, la petite dernière de la famille royale du Royaume de Col, était âgée de 3 ans, en ce beau jour dit « De Soleil ». L'île hivernale de North Blue, Yukiyama, le pays des neiges éternelles, était tout le temps recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, sous un soleil presque absent, à cause des nuages qui couvraient le haut du Mont au centre de l'île. Mais, deux semaines dans l'année, grâce aux dieux que vénéraient les habitants de l'île, le soleil perçait les épais nuages pour envahir les terres fertiles d'une couleur réchauffant le cœur des citoyens. Et Alikey ne faisait pas entorse à la règle. Elle adorait ces jours de soleil, sans la moindre neige. Ils appelaient ça « Les jours du Miracle. » Ils s'endormaient tous la nuit, et le lendemain, ils se réveillaient avec un splendide soleil chaud, sans la moindre trace de neige. Et une fois les deux semaines passées, le mauvais temps maussade et la neige revenaient, non pas pour la plus grande déception de tous.

Alikey se releva rapidement dans son lit, et, d'un geste trop brusque, se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir principal du château. Quand elle l'ouvrit, comme elle le prédisait, des centaines de serviteurs s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour préparer la grande fête du Soleil. L'enfant prit alors la direction de la chambre de sa sœur, Alessandra, de 6 ans son aînée. Elle y entra discrètement, et la découvrit ainsi, assise au milieu de sa chambre, mise ne bazar par les nombreux jeux auxquels la Princesse s'était déjà adonnés, avant même le réveil de tous les habitants du palais. Quand elle vit sa petite sœur, Alessandra se releva, et fit une courte révérence devant elle. Alikey fit le même geste, avant de demander :

**Que fais-tu donc, si tôt, avec tous ces jouets, ma chère sœur ? Nous devons nous préparer pour le repas et…**

**Ce que tu peux être ennuyeuse, Ali. On s'en fiche du repas ok ? C'est un jour de soleil, je veux profiter comme n'importe quel enfant. Etre Princesse ça craint. Et je ne veux pas assister à ce dîner. Je préfère rester ici jouer. ****Tu devrais faire la même chose, Ali, je suis sûre que tu t'ennuierais moins à rester avec moi.**

Mais l'enfant n'écoutait plus. Ses parents comptaient sur leurs filles pour faire bonne impression. Mais Alessandra n'en avait rien à faire et préférait jouer comme une enfant. Alikey, décidemment, ne comprendrait jamais sa sœur. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer plus que tout :

**Tu devrais plus rester libre de tes choix, Ali, au lieu d'écouter aveuglement Papa et Maman**, fit remarquer la plus grande. **Après, moi, tu sais, je dis ça, je dis rien.**


	2. Arc 1, Chapitre II

_Disclaimer : _One Piece ne m'appartient pas, le Moby Dick non plus (ce qui est bien dommage), Marco encore moins (ce qui est encore plus dommage). La seule chose dans ce joyeux bordel qui m'appartienne, c'est Lucia (mais je ne vais pas trop m'en vanter non plus hein)

C'est parti pour un 2ème chapitre, où je mets un peu plus les choses en place. Ça peut paraître long, oui, je sais, mais sincèrement, c'est un peu obligatoire. Et j'aime bien développer des intrigues, des sous-récits, des choses comme ça. Ça tient plus en haleine, pour ainsi dire. Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ar****c 1 : ****Les Origines.**

**Chapitre II : ****Vie à bord du Moby Dick. Dessins, conversation et fruit.**

Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'Heyko avait amené sa fille sur le bateau du géant des mers, Barbe Blanche. Trois ans que la fillette faisait tourner en bourrique les pirates de l'équipage, pour le plus grand divertissement du Capitaine. D'abord agacés, l'équipage acceptait maintenant l'enfant comme il se devait. Comme l'une des leurs. Elle mangeait, parlait, et faisait toutes les activités avec eux. Elle s'intégrait très bien à l'équipage, malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas se battre. Et même si elle passée la plupart du temps avec un comité de personne restreint, toute le monde sur le bateau appréciait la désormais mascotte, surnommée affectueusement « La Gamine ». Et du haut de ses 5 ans, Lucia détestait ce surnom que tout le monde lui donnait en répliquant qu'elle n'était pas une enfant, ce qui ne faisait que redoubler les rires de ses compagnons de voyage. Et alors, elle se mettait à bouder, pour s'enfermer dans son placard et y ressortir dix minutes après, en expliquant, les jours rouges de honte, que l'incident était oublié, et qu'elle ne leur en voulait plus.

Dans le tas de personne constituant l'équipage, l'enfant s'entendait particulièrement bien avec 6 personnes. Tous, pour la plupart, de jeunes commandants téméraires, à peine âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, trentaine pour le plus vieux. Il y avait, en premier lieu, Namur, l'homme-requin, qui terrifiait Lucia, au début, mais qu'elle appréciait plus depuis qu'il la prenait sur son dos, pour aller en mer. Elle adorait ça, la mer, et « nager » sur le dos de l'homme-poisson. De plus, il était d'une compagnie assez agréable et adorait terrifier gentiment l'enfant. Après, il y avait Izou, le travesti commandant de la dernière flotte, qui était tout simplement adorable avec l'enfant. Il s'occupait d'elle au même titre que les infirmières, la coiffant et lui choisissant ses tenues à acheter. Pour lui, Lucia était une sorte de tête à coiffée grandeur nature et vivante. Et il avait découvert le premier le don de Lucia pour le dessin, lui offrant sa première palette de couleur et ses premières feuilles. Et enfin, il était le seul à ne pas l'appeler « Gamine » et prenait Lucia à sa juste valeur, ne la rabaissant pas tout le temps. Il y avait aussi Teach, ce vieux bougre de Teach, un des premiers à être venu vers elle. Avec son rire communicatif, son sens de l'humour quoi qu'un peu douteux mais drôle aux yeux de la fillette, et sa bonne humeur ambiante, elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. Et il y avait aussi Haruta, le tout jeune commandant à peine promu quand elle était arrivée, avec son air enfantin et sa facilité avec les gosses, il s'entendait très bien avec Lucia, et était devenu un compagnon de jeu fidèle pour la fillette.

Et enfin, il y avait Marco et Satch. Les deux pirates qui s'étaient liés le plus vite avec Lucia. Tout simplement parce que Barbe Blanche leur en avait confié la garde. Il savait qu'entourer des deux jeunes les plus prometteurs de son bateau, l'enfant ne risquerait rien. Si Marco avait été beaucoup plus réticent que Satch, il s'était laissé prendre au jeu, et avait pris la fille d'Heyko Swann sous son aile (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Il avait un regard froid, mais protecteur sur elle, et essayait de lui enseigner au mieux les bonnes choses de la vie, d'un air distant mais attentif. Il était tout simplement son protecteur, doublé d'un éducateur hors-pair. Le phénix s'était révélé plus doué qu'il n'y paraissait pour s'occuper des enfants, et était souvent le premier à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez Lucia. Il était devenu le papa attentif et protecteur de Lucia.

Quand à Satch, s'il n'avait pas été ravi de l'idée immédiatement, il a été le premier qui a brisé toutes les défenses qu'il avait pour l'enfant. Et il lui portait un amour enfantin et joueur. Là où Marco faisait tout en sorte pour que Lucia devienne une personne avec la tête sur les épaules et respectable, Satch s'arrachait les cheveux à lui apprendre mille bêtises et comment emmerder un maximum le monde. Et Dieu sait à quel point il était doué. Et il avait aussi un côté très adorateur envers l'enfant, ce qui était réciproque. Les deux s'admiraient et s'adoraient avec parfois beaucoup de ridicule qui faisait rire les autres membres de l'équipage. Juste avant que le duo de fourbe ne leur fasse une autre mauvaise blague. Satch, en un sens, était devenu le papa aimant et complice de Lucia. Et l'enfant, entouré de l'amour différent de ces deux hommes qui l'avaient comme adopté, en arrivait même à oublier l'amour maternel que sa mère avait pu lui apporter, bien auparavant.

Et si Lucia se sentait heureuse sur le bateau, c'était grâce à ses personnes. Aux autres aussi, mais plus particulièrement à celles-là. Et elle ne voudrait changer sa situation pour rien au monde. Comme sa mère le lui avait promis, l'équipage était devenu sa nouvelle famille, même si elle gardait sa mère et son frère dans un coin de sa tête.

Ce jour-là, sur le Moby Dick, c'était un jour comme les autres. Sur les mers du Nouveau Monde, le bateau naviguait lentement mais sûrement, vers une île estivale, un territoire de l'Empereur, car l'équipage avait besoin de ressources, assez rapidement. A la barre, dans la salle de navigation, se trouvait Tom, un homme grand et fort de la première division et qui maniait le Moby Dick avec brio et intelligence. A côté de lui se trouvait deux bureaux, l'un vide et l'autre occupait par un homme aux cheveux de bronze, qui s'affairait à dessiner la carte de la dernière île visitée, Max, aussi membre de la première division, et cartographe de talent. La dernière personne présente dans la pièce, assis sur une chaise et se faisant du vent avec un livre était Edwin, météorologue de l'équipage, aussi membre de la première division, surveillant un appareil de son invention, conçu pour détecter tempêtes et climats étranges. La petite aiguille indiquant la chaleur était à son maximal, et l'appareil faisait un petit bruit qui rappelait un cri de souris. Comme s'il ressentait la chaleur comme les hommes du bateau le faisaient. En effet, à l'approche de cette île estivale, les chaleurs atteignaient un degré jamais égalé aux yeux des membres du bateau. La plupart ne travaillait plus, à cause de la chaleur, et cherchait absolument un peu d'ombre et de rafraîchissement. En grande peine, ils s'entassaient tous dans un coin à l'ombre pour éviter les rayons meurtriers du soleil chaud.

Tom, lâchant un moment la barre, mais en maintenant le cap, et se retourna vers ses deux compagnons :

-Il est où le commandant ?

- Dehors, il pionce je crois, répondit Max, sans lever la tête de son travail.

-Y'en a qui se font moins chier que d'autre, fit gentiment remarquer Edwin.

-T'avais qu'à manger son foutu fruit, et être aussi fort et entraîné, ria Tom.

- Il a aussi la chance de l'ancienneté.

-Lui et Satch tu veux dire ?

-Mouais. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Lucia prenne la tête de la deuxième division, quand elle sera plus grande.

-Tu rigoles ?, s'étonna Tom de la remarque de Max.

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Max, c'est une gamine.

-J'ai pas dit maintenant, j'ai dit plus tard.

-Mais cette gosse est une incapable. Enfin, je veux dire… je l'aime bien, mais à part savoir dessiner et traîner dans les jambes de tout le monde, fit remarquer Edwin.

-Tu oublies qu'elle est la fille d'Heyko Swann. Et que Père ne l'aurait pas accepté comme ça sans bonne raison. Crois-moi, ça cache quelque chose de louche.

Les deux autres n'ajoutèrent rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Max posa doucement sa plume sur la table, et s'éloigna de la table de travail en poussant légèrement sa chaise. Puis, il observa le pont inférieur par la fenêtre pour y apercevoir son commandant avec celui de la 4ème flotte, roupillaient tranquillement dans un coin un l'ombre, juste à côté d'une petite Lucia tout adorable avec ses palettes et son papier dessin, semblant très concentré. Il eut un sourire avant de se lever et de saluer ses deux compagnons d'un air énigmatique.

Ses pas le menèrent de lui-même vers le pont inférieur, et bientôt, il fut à la rencontre de l'enfant, qui, maintenant, affichait une mine déçue. Quand il regarda de plus près, elle n'avait plus de support pour dessiner. D'abord décider à aller lui en rechercher, il vit l'enfant poser son regard sur sa craie grasse toujours en main, et le torse du cuisinier qui ressortait de sa chemise à moitié ouverte. Il soupira en la voyant sourire et porter la craie vers l'endroit désiré. Elle sortit légèrement la langue, et, d'un geste tremblant et mal assuré commença à dessiner principalement des formes géométriques sur le corps du commandant. Max sourit à son tour. Il n'avait plus envie de lui donner de quoi faire ses jolis dessins sur une feuille maintenant. Il la regarda coloré de forme diverses chaque partie du corps de Satch qui était découvert avec un certain amusement non caché. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul. Izou et Mérédith, l'infirmière en chef regardaient aussi la scène, amusée. Lorsque l'opération fut terminée, l'enfant se demanda alors où est-ce qu'elle pouvait dessiner ? Si elle pouvait tenter le sort aussi loin en dessinant sur le visage du commandant. Ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de légèreté pour ne pas le réveiller. Et finalement, elle termina son œuvre. Elle passa ensuite à Marco, et recouvrit aussi le torse et le visage du premier commandant de formes et dessins, évitant soigneusement la marque dont le pirate était si fière. Téméraire mais pas suicidaire non plus.

Puis, elle se leva, regarda à droite et à gauche, avant de reprendre son matériel et de s'enfuir en douce. Max eut un nouveau sourire quand elle passa à côté de lui, effleurant sa jambe. Il n'avait jamais connu Heyko Swann, mais était sûr que sa fille devait beaucoup lui ressemblait. Après tout, qui dessinerait sur le visage d'un homme puissant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche ? Une gamine avec des origines on ne peut plus anormales. Il soupira à nouveau quand il vit son commandant remué, et décida de retourner à son poste. Il ne voulait pas être pris comme spectateur dans cette histoire. En retournant à la cabine de navigation, il pensa tout de même que la vie réserverait beaucoup de chose à cette enfant. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Après tout, elle était la fille d'Heyko Swann.

* * *

Lucia regardait le haut du bastingage avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Décidée à l'atteindre, elle se hissa sur ses petits pieds et monta le plus haut possible ses petits bras, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était trop petite. Soudain, elle décolla du sol pour atterrir à l'endroit désiré. Deux mains l'avaient soulevé avec facilité et légèreté du sol. Elle fut surprise, mais pas tant que ça finalement. Offrant un sourire à son aide, elle s'assit sur l'épaisse rambarde, et laissa ses deux jambes se balançaient dans le vide. Au loin, le soleil commençait tout doucement à se coucher, donnant à la mer quelques couleurs orangés. L'enfant, alors âgée de 6 ans, regarda l'homme s'assoir à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux blonds volèrent alors au vent, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour profiter de ce vent. L'enfant l'imita, en silence. Profitant de ce moment de paix, les deux n'échangèrent pas un seul mot. Mais la patience des enfants a des limites, limite que Lucia venait d'atteindre :

-Dis Marco ?

-Uhm…

-Elle est partie où ma maman ?

La question prit Marco au dépourvu. Lucia avait toujours accepté le départ de sa mère sans jamais rien dire, mais en se plaignant de temps à autre. Elle n'avait jamais voulu en savoir plus. Juste que sa mère était partie loin, et pour longtemps. Marco réfléchit un instant, reportant son regard sur la mer. Il essayait de trouver les mots justes pour lui expliquer :

-Tu sais, Cia… la vie, c'est un très grand cycle. On naît, on grandit, comme toi en ce moment, et pis, à un moment, on arrête de grandir parce qu'on est assez grand. Et on vit… 20 à 30 comme ça. Et là, on commence à vieillir. On prend des rides, on a de plus en plus de mal à faire des choses, on est de plus en plus fatigué, on attrape plus de maladie. Et puis, on commence à perdre la taille qu'on a gagnée quand on était petit comme toi. Et alors… le cycle commence à se finir. Comme une boucle bouclée. Et les personnes doivent repartir, pour laisser la place sur Terre à d'autre personne. La vie est faite ainsi.

-Mais… ma maman… elle n'était pas si vieille ?

-Non… mais certaines personnes doivent terminer le cycle plus vite que d'autre. Et ta mère en fait partie.

- Alors… quand on a fini le cycle… on fait quoi ? Parce que ma maman m'a dit qu'elle partait en voyage.

-Ça dépend de ce que tu apprends dans ta vie. Certains voient ça comme une fin totale, d'autre comme un renouveau, et ta mère voyait ça comme une autre aventure. Un long très long voyage qui se termineraient par une sorte de paix intérieure.

-Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je pense avoir compris l'essentiel.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle la mort, Lucia. Et ta mère… eh bien, elle est morte. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne pourras plus la revoir avant un petit moment.

Marco laissa un moment à l'enfant d'assimiler ses paroles. Des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux bleus, et il s'en voulut tout de suite d'avoir été aussi cru avec elle. Il la prit immédiatement sur ses genoux, dans une étreinte paternelle. Quand il sentit un peu mouillé son torse, il releva le visage de l'enfant vers le sien :

-Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai aussi perdu ma maman.

-Vraiment ?

-Et j'étais vraiment triste, au moins autant que toi. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, Lucia. Maintenant, je suis un pirate, et je n'ai aucun regret sur ma vie. Il vaut mieux vivre ainsi, sans regret, plutôt que de regarder tout le temps en arrière. Et tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ce que je te raconte, mais un jour, ça te servira, j'en suis sûr. En attendant, la seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est arrêté de pleurer parce que ta mère, j'en suis sûr, n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état. Allez, essuie-moi ces larmes, et fais plutôt un grand sourire.

-J'y arrive pas.

-Si tu ne mets pas de bonne volonté aussi.

L'enfant essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son pull, tout en reniflant. Puis, elle fixa le phénix et força un petit sourire. Il lui dit alors « Plus grand le sourire, je sais que tu peux le faire », et lui-même sourit à l'enfant. Cette dernière étira alors encore plus ses lèvres, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de la reporter pour la poser sur le sol du bateau. Puis, il la fixa, et dit doucement :

-Satch m'a dit qu'il te cherchait. Apparemment, il a fait une nouvelle découverte culinaire, et voudrait que tu la teste.

-C'est vrai ?

-Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai non ?

Lucia se mit alors à courir en direction de la cuisine, son petit rire s'élevant en cette fin d'après-midi. Marco eut un faible sourire, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Décidemment, jamais il n'aurait pensé s'éprendre autant de la mioche quand elle est arrivée sur le bateau.

* * *

Satch arriva dans la cuisine en sifflotant, ce matin-là. C'était l'anniversaire de Lucia. Mais comme tous les ans, il avait oublié. Comme le faisait souvent remarquer Haruta (chaque année pour dire vrai) « Marco et Satch ont beau s'occuper de Lucia tous les jours de l'année, ils oublient toujours le plus important. » Et c'était, au plus grand damne de l'enfant, malheureusement bien vrai. Heureusement, les deux hommes arrivaient toujours à trouver un plan de secours. Pour ses cinq ans, par exemple, Marco avait accepté de la prendre sur son dos pour un vol. Ou encore, pour ses 6 ans, l'année dernière, Satch avait préparé une énorme pièce montée à l'effigie de l'enfant, qui avait bien plu à la principale intéressée. Mais cette année, pas sûr que la pilule passe aussi facilement. Au fil des ans, la gamine était de moins en moins impressionnable. Satch eut un faible sourire. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'elle faisait partie de leur vie, à tous. Cinq longues années. Que le temps passait vite. Mais pas le temps à la rigolade. Il devait commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

Lucia fut doucement réveillée, ce matin-là, par Haruta, très heureux qu'on soit ce jour tant attendu de l'année. Le « petit commandant », comme il était surnommé, adorait les anniversaires. Le sien ou ceux des autres, d'ailleurs. Peu importe, tant qu'il y avait une fête et des cadeaux. Il secoua alors la fillette dans son lit pour la réveiller, et être sûr d'être le premier à lui souhaiter sa fête :

-Bonne anniversaire Cia !

-Haruta… il est tôt… laisse moi dormir…, geignit-elle, en enfonçant sa petite tête sous les draps.

-Allez, ne fait pas ta chochotte. C'est ton jour aujourd'hui ! Et le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

-Blablabla encore une excuse de vieux.

-J'suis pas vieux !

-Techniquement, si, plus que moi, du moins.

-Allez, lève-toi feignasse, et le plus vite possible.

Le commandant choisit de lâcher l'affaire. Mais il savait de toute manière qu'elle se lèverait incessamment sous peu, vu que, une fois réveillée, elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Chose que pourtant, tout le monde égalée avec succès, mais pas pour l'enfant.

Et les doutes d'Haruta se révélèrent bon, vu que la petite tête rouge pointa timidement dans la grande Salle du bateau, accompagnée de Mérédith. Elle se mit à courir pour aller sur le dos d'un Namur pas très bien réveillé, ce dernier ne remarquant rien :

-Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour !, annonça fièrement la gosse. Donc, vous faîtes tous ce que je voudrais !

-Tout ce que je veux, on dit tout ce que je veux, Lucia, la réprimanda Marco, l'air encore endormi dans son café.

-Vous êtes pas cool, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, vous pourriez faire un effort, râla l'enfant.

-On fait des efforts déjà tous les autres jours de l'année, Lucia, laisse nous tranquille au moins aujourd'hui, soupira Teach, en riant

-Vous êtes méchant avec moi ! Je vais bouder !

Déterminée, la fille d'Heyko Swann quitta le réfectoire, la mine boudeuse, en taclant toutes les personnes encore endormies qu'elle croisait. Ce qui eut son petit effet bien sûr. Marco soupira, agacé, mais se prit un coup dans la tête par Izou et Lady. Il soupira à nouveau, mais se leva pour aller voir Lucia, qui devait s'être cachée à un endroit pour bouder.

Elle fixa le sac d'affaire, dernière chose qui lui restait de sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais ouvert, ou très peu de fois. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle se sentait aussi grande pour le faire. Elle s'avança doucement vers l'objet, et l'ouvrit précieusement, comme si elle ne voulait pas le cacher. Elle y trouva quelques affaires à elle, plus jeune, une photo de Luffy, bébé, et un autre objet étrange, qui ressemblait à un fruit avec des formes étranges et un mot. Elle le lut rapidement : « Mon ange. Si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu as déjà bien grandi. Voici pour toi un petit quelque chose ramenait de mon dernier voyage, qui pourra t'aider par la suite, dans ta vie. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérite. Ta Maman qui t'aime. PS : Fais en bon usage, d'accord ? » Si Lucia n'avait pas tout compris, elle avait cependant retenu le principal. C'était un cadeau de sa mère. Quand elle serait plus grande. Elle était assez grande là, non ? Elle prit le fruit en main, et alléchée par l'odeur, elle croqua un bout dedans. Le goût la répugna, mais elle se força à mordre à nouveau dedans. Et lorsqu'elle allait vers sa dernière bouchée, Marco entra dans la pièce :

-Ecoute, Lucia, faut pas que tu te vexes comme ça, on rigolait, Teach et moi, on sait que ce jour est important et…

Le phénix se stoppa net en la voyant, le reste de ce qui semblait être un fruit du démon dans les mains, et une bouchée dans la bouche. L'enfant avala difficilement le reste du fruit devant l'expression du commandant, et eut un sourire faible envers son tuteur. Ce dernier réagit enfin, et fit un pas en avant :

-Où as-tu trouvé ça Cia ?

-Dans les affaires que Maman a laissées. Y'avait un mot avec, répondit-elle, sur un ton innocent, lui donnant le fameux papier. C'est mal ? Je croyais que c'était juste un fruit. Il était pas bon, mais je l'ai quand même mangé vu que ça venait de Maman.

L'enfant s'arrêta dans son discours, remarquant que le phénix ne bougeait plus. Elle se fit la plus petite qu'elle put, pour presque disparaitre dans le plancher, quand le blond eut fini de lire le mot. Sa tête se baissa légèrement, et il eut un air effrayant que Lucia n'avait jamais vu. Lui toujours si calme et relaxé, le voilà presque… paniqué. Mais surtout, dans une colère noire. Elle déglutit violement quand elle fut soulevée du sol par le col de son pull, et qu'elle quitta le petit placard qui lui servait de chambre. La lumière du jour lui éblouit les yeux et elle remonta un bras à son visage pour les protéger. Elle sentit la fureur secouait le corps de Marco, ce qui lui fit pleinement peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et craignait maintenant pour sa vie. Ils traversèrent ainsi la moitié du bateau, les regards se retournant vers eux. Satch, passant par là, demanda à son ami :

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je l'emmène voir Père.

La petite blêmit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le Capitaine dans sa cabine, ainsi, c'était pour se faire frapper sur les doigts, quand elle s'était perdue sur la dernière île qu'ils avaient visité. Intrigué, le cuisinier décida de suivre le phénix et l'enfant. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant l'énorme porte de la cabine d'Edward Newgate. Marco, de sa main libre, donna trois coups secs et rapides sur le bois, avant qu'une voix forte ne lui réponde. Lucia n'osait même plus respirer, tellement elle était effrayée.

Finalement, après avoir reçu une réponse positive, le phénix ouvrit avec assez de précipitation la porte, et jeta l'enfant dans la pièce, avant de lui-même y entrait, claquant la porte au nez de Satch. La première pensée de Lucia fut qu'elle avait eut mal au derrière, puis, elle releva le regard vers Barbe Blanche. Le géant de 6 mètres de haut. Qui, même pour un adulte, est impressionnant. Imaginez donc l'état dans lequel était une gamine de 7 ans, mesurant à grand peine les 1m20. Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois, alors que le rire de Newgate empli la pièce devant le regard furieux de Marco, et fuyant de Lucia. Il avait deviné que la « gamine » avait encore fait une bêtise :

-Qu'as-tu donc bien pu faire Lucia, pour faire perdre le contrôle à notre cher Marco ?

-Je ne le sais pas ! Il a débarqué dans ma chambre pendant que je mangeais et il m'a amené ici. Alors que c'est mon anniversaire ! Il est méchant avec moi, se plaignit la fille d'Heyko Swan, se relevant avec difficulté et timidité.

-Allons bon, tu as forcément fait quelque chose de mal.

-Justement, aujourd'hui, je me tiens à carreau, croix de bois croix de fer.

-Je te crois. Alors, mon fils, dis-moi pour quelle raison tu as ramené cette douce et innocente fillette dans ma cabine, alors qu'elle n'est coupable d'aucune atrocité ?

Lucia eut un sourire. Elle avait toujours aimé le langage un peu vieillot de Barbe Blanche, surnommé « L'Ancien », « Le Fossile » ou « Le Papy à la Moustache » et autre « L'Antiquité », mais qui avait un certain côté poétique qui plaisait à l'enfant. Edward Newgate, quoi que pirate de renom et redouté de tous sous le pseudonyme de Barbe Blanche, restait un homme de l'ancien temps, encore plus que Roger presque. Et il avait gardé quelques petites séquelles de cette période, notamment un langage assez poli pour un monstre comme lui. Et c'est tout ce qui faisait sa grandeur, aux yeux de Lucia :

- Elle…, Marco prit une grande inspiration, je crois bien qu'elle a mangé un fruit du démon.

Là, la curiosité de Newgate fut piquée. Il haussa un sourcil, avant de fixer son regard sur Lucia, qui se sentit immédiatement gênée. Elle détourna le regard vers ses pieds, en sifflotant légèrement. Puis, décidant de mettre fin au malaise présent dans la pièce, elle releva la tête dans un grand sourire, et demanda :

-C'est quoi un fruit du démon ?

Le rire de Barbe Blanche repartit de plus belle, vexant ainsi l'enfant. Alors que Marco, lui, se pinçait l'arrête du nez d'un air désespéré :

-Tu dois savoir, Gamine, que certaines personnes sur ce bateau ont des… capacités un peu spécial, affirma Newgate, essayant de répondre correctement à l'enfant, pour qu'elle comprenne.

-Oui. Marco peut se transformer en un gros oiseau bleu, qui s'appelle Phénix je crois. Et le corps tout entier de Joz devient du diamant quand on se fait attaquer…

-Certes…

-Et Izou, c'est un garçon, et en même temps une fille.

-Ah non, ça, ce n'est pas la même chose, ria Barbe Blanche, définitivement amusé par la fillette.

-Mais…

-Izou n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques.

-Ah, fit simplement Lucia, déçue.

-Enfin bref, ils ont des… pouvoirs parce qu'ils ont mangé un certain type de fruit. Et c'est un de ces fruits que tu as mangé.

-Je vais me transformer en oiseau bleu ?, demanda-t-elle, bondissant sur place, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Non, ça, c'est la spécialité du fruit que Marco a mangé. Toi, je ne sais pas encore… il faut voir…

-Marco ! Pourquoi tu râles ? C'est génial, moi aussi je vais avoir des supers pouvoirs.

-Non, ce n'est pas génial ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour ça !

-Mais…

-De toute manière, ce qui est fait, est fait, trancha Barbe Blanche, calmant la confrontation Marco/Lucia, d'un seul regard, les deux reprirent leurs places normales, baissant les yeux. Lucia, il faut que tu saches que l'utilisation d'un fruit du démon a aussi beaucoup d'inconvénient. Tu ne pourras plus jamais te baigner.

-QUOIII ?

-Et tu ne pourras plus jamais toucher à ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin, à du granit marin. De plus, il se peut que le pouvoir qui aille avec ce fruit soit assez décevant à tes yeux, voir même totalement inutile, selon ton avis. Et tu devras vivre toute ta vie avec.

Soudainement, en entendant les paroles dures par leur vérité de l'Ancêtre, Lucia prit peur des conséquences que sa simple curiosité pouvait avoir sur sa vie entière. Elle blêmit à nouveau, et elle voulait disparaître de la surface de la Terre, honteuse de son geste. Elle serra ses petits poings, l'air énervé, mais contre elle-même. Les larmes lui vinrent presque aux yeux :

-Mais… mais je veux pas avoir un pouvoir nul moi. Ou moche.

-Pas besoin de pleurer pour ça Gamine. Maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait.

-Mais…

-Heyko n'a-t-elle laissé aucun indice sur le fruit ?, s'intéressa Barbe-Blanche.

-Non, pas que je crois, répondit Marco qui sentit la crise de colère doucement venir de la part de Lucia, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, presque autant que ses cheveux.

-Je veux devenir un oiseau bleu ! Comme Marco ! Sinon je veux qu'on me l'enlève !

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça la Gosse. Tu l'as mangé, tu le garde jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Et tu n'auras pas le pouvoir de Marco, vu que c'est lui qui l'a, s'énerva presque le géant, agacé par l'attitude capricieuse de Lucia.

-On peut toujours regarder dans l'encyclopédie des fruits, proposa le phénix, ignorant la petite qui tapait du pied.

-Oui, c'est toujours une solution, finit par céder Newgate, surtout pour les faire sortir de sa cabine.

Si Lucia avait voulu protester, elle n'en aurait pas eu l'occasion, vu qu'elle fut entraînée hors de la cabine, puis vers la salle de navigation, qui servait aussi de bibliothèque, enfin, de fourre-tout. Tant que c'était un livre, c'était accepté.

Marco posa la petite sur une chaise, alors qu'elle faisait la moue. Il déposa des crayons et une feuille sur la table en face d'elle, et elle dut se relever pour voir ce que c'était :

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Tu te souviens de l'aspect du fruit ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Dessine-le-moi.

Elle le fixa, incrédule, prenant le premier crayon qu'elle avait sous la main :

-Le dessiner ?

-Oui.

-Mais les formes étaient trop compliquées.

-Allez, rien n'est insurmontable pour toi. Et comme ça, je saurais si tu as un pouvoir cool ou pas.

-D'accord, termina-t-elle, un peu sceptique.

Elle commença alors son travail, alors que le commandant de la 1ère flotte cherchait l'encyclopédie des fruits dans le désordre des livres de navigation et autre. Il jura contre l'organisation de cette pièce pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main dessus, plutôt assez fier de lui. Il se tourna vers Lucia, qui lui tendait le dessin du fruit :

-J'ai pas trouvé de rouge assez – elle chercha ses mots dans son vocabulaire réduit d'enfant – euh… rouge ?

-Assez intense ?, proposa-t-il.

-Ouais. Donc, il est comme ça, mais avec un rouge très rouge.

-Très intense, la rectifia-t-il. Comme tes cheveux ?

Elle tourna ses yeux bleus vers une mèche de ses cheveux, sembla réfléchir un instant, et acquiesça vivement. Il récupéra le dessin, ordonna à Lucia de rester tranquillement à sa place et fit le tour de l'Encyclopédie. Il fit d'abord le tri par couleur, mais beaucoup était rouge, alors il regarda la forme. Ressemblant vaguement à une poire avec des traits plutôt triangulaires dedans. Il finit par en trouver quelques uns comme ça. Trois au total. Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois le chemin entre le dessin et les trois fruits qui sortaient du lot, et il finit par décréter que ce serait :

-Si j'ai bon, et je ne me trompe jamais, je dirais que c'est le fruit de la Rose, le Pinku Pinku no mi.

-Et il est bien ?, s'impatienta la fillette. Hein, Marco, il est bien ?

-J'y viens… selon ce livre… tu peux matérialiser ton corps en pétales et en ronces. Mais… c'est un Paramencia. Tu ne peux pas en créer à l'infini.

-Donc ?, demanda-t-elle, pas sûr de tout bien comprendre.

-Donc, tu peux en créer dans une limite. Et il semble que la limite soit ton corps.

-Euh…

-En gros, Lucia, plus tu seras… épaisse, plus tu pourras créer de pétales et autres ronces.

-Ah.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle n'avait pas compris. Elle avait dit « Ah » pour faire croire qu'elle avait compris, mais non. Marco le voyait bien à son visage. Elle était un livre ouvert :

-Tu peux reprendre depuis le début, j'suis pas sûre d'avoir tout bien compris.

Et voilà qui confirmait ses doutes. Elle n'avait pas compris. Et en plus de ça, elle se payait sa tête, aux vues du sourire qu'elle lui servait. Il lui claqua un coup d'Encyclopédie sur la tête, pensant que ça lui apprendrait la vie. Mais au lieu de rencontrer une surface plus ou moins dur, le livre fit exploser la tête de la petite Lucia en million de pétales. Marco faillit en faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il recula de plusieurs pas en arrière, complètement choqué, alors que la tête de Lucia revenait à la normale :

-Y'a un problème Marco ?

-Une gosse… insupportable… et qui en plus a un fruit bizarre…, soupira-t-il en reprenant contenance. Lucia, plus jamais tu ne me refais ça.

-Refaire quoi ?

Une goutte coula longuement à l'arrière du crâne du phénix. Il l'a regarda, elle et son air d'innocent enfant qui ne comprend rien au monde, et faillit lui sortir les pires insultes qu'il connaissait. Mais devant une enfant, ses habitudes de pirate avaient la vie dure. Au final, il préféra se taire et ne fit rien. Après tout, il était le célèbre Phénix, au sang-froid imperturbable, peu importe la situation. Sauf que devant une enfant, on peut être l'être le plus patient au monde, quand ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas.

Eh bah. Ça en promettait des journées agitées sur le Moby Dick, tout ça. Marco en était déjà fatigué et lassé : « Vivement que je retrouve mon lit, tiens. »

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère vivement qu'il vous a plu.

Prochain chapitre : retour d'Alikey et Maeko et on rentre dans les choses sérieuses.

**MonkeyDL :** Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire t'intéresse et que tu la suives. J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas :)

**la vague folle : **oui, dans cette fiction, j'accorde beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup [...] d'importance aux liens familiaux, tout particulièrement ceux-là. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça se ressentait à ce point dès le premier chapitre :) Oui aussi, je laisse beaucoup de mystère planait autour de l'histoire, mais comme je l'ai expliqué un peu plus haut, j'aime bien mettre l'intrigue en place avant de réellement la commencer. On va dire que... les deux~trois premiers chapitres sont surtout très introducteurs. Je suis ravie de voir que mon style d'écriture te plaise, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Pourquoi Smoker... uhm... probablement parce qu'il est l'un de mes "marines" préférés du manga et... bah... voilà quoi :') (explication de génie je sais). Je m'excuse pour la mise en page, je me rends compte que oui, ce n'est pas trop terrible de cette façon. J'ai essayé de rectifier le tir pour ce chapitre, mais ce site reste un nouvel outil pour moi, assez obscure malgré mon Anglais plus qu'acceptable, et je galère franchement beaucoup. Donc il se peut qu'elle soit encore un peu chaotique encore quelques chapitres, le temps que je prenne la main, ça devrait aller mieux après.

A la prochaine - La Femme Invisible


	3. Arc 1, Chapitre III

_Diclaimer :_ One Piece ne m'appartient pas. L'univers sort tout droit de l'imagination du génialissime Oda-sensei. Mais il se pourrait bien que Lucia, Maeko, Alikey, Norane et Gecko viennent de mon cerveau malade à moi.

En route pour le troisième chapitre. La cadre est en place, l'aventure est prête à commencer mes chers amis. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Arc 1 :**** Les Origines.**

**Chapitre III :**** Gecko s'en mêle. La fuite, la révolutionnaire et l'Amazone.**

Le Moby Dick était bien calme, en cette soirée fraîche, non loin d'une île hivernale située dans le Nouveau Monde. Le navire à la proue en forme de baleine, avancé doucement vers la prochaine destination. En 8 ans, rien n'avait changé. Ou presque. L'aspect extérieur du bateau n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les ponts étaient toujours les mêmes, seul les pirates qui y défilaient, avaient quelques peu pris en âge, et les nouvelles recrues se baladaient parmi les anciennes comme si de rien n'était. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche continuait ainsi son interminable aventure, entre territoires, nouvelles îles, nouvelles guerres d'Empereur, nouveaux Rookie, et nouvelles années, qui défilaient sous leurs yeux à une vitesse folle.

Cette fin d'après-midi là, alors que le soleil se couchait lentement sur la mer bleue, Marco le Phénix, commandant de la première flotte du célèbre Barbe Blanche, second de ce même personnage surpuissant, sortait doucement du réfectoire principal. La fraîcheur lui effleura la peau, mais il ne frissonna pas. Enfonçant sa tête dans l'écharpe qu'une infirmière lui avait forcée la main pour la mettre, il plissa les yeux en apercevant la silhouette habituelle, au loin, sur le pont supérieur, tout près de l'énorme proue en forme de tête de baleine. Il souleva un sourcil, avant de soupirer, créant ainsi une fine buée autour de sa bouche, et s'avança, les mains dans les poches, vers son ami.

Satch, accoudé au bastingage, fixait l'océan avec des yeux étrangement vide. Il repensait à ses 8 dernières années avec un certains regrets, une certaines amertumes. Une grimace lui échappa, puis un soupire. Il sentit la présence du Phénix derrière lui, mais fit tout comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait :

**-On dit que vivre dans le passé empêche d'avancer Satch**, fit sagement Marco, s'asseyant juste à côté de lui, dans un bond mou.

**-Et quel crétin a bien pu dire ça ?**, demanda sarcastiquement le cuisinier.

**-Je ne sais pas…** **certainement un crétin sans cervelle qui pensait sincèrement que la vie est un don, et qu'il ne faut la gâcher.**

Le ton ironique de Marco se fit bien remarquer, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, meurtrier pour le brun, et désespéré venant du blond. Finalement, Satch détourna le regard de son ami, et le fixa à nouveau sur la mer. Le soleil, au loin, commençait à disparaître, comme aspiré par l'océan, laissant place à la lune, pleine pour cette nuit si spéciale :

**-Elle aurait dû avoir 15 ans, aujourd'hui…**, soupira finalement le cuisinier.

**-Et je suis sûr que, peut importe où elle est, elle fête dignement ses 15 ans, Satch**, le rassura Marco, en passant une main réconfortante dans le dos du commandant de la 4ème division.

**-Tu crois… tu crois qu'elle se souvient de nous… qu'on lui manque ?**, demanda Satch, presque suppliant.

**-Je ne le pense pas…** **J'en suis certain. Comment oublier un cas comme toi Satch ?**

Un sourire échappa au brun et au blond, se comprenant mutuellement :

**-Il lui faudra peut-être encore un peu de temps, mais elle reviendra, j'en suis sûr.**

**-Si tu le dis… c'est ton instinct d'oiseau qui parle ?**

Le caractère blagueur et rieur du cuisinier reprit le dessus sur la nostalgie, alors que Marco frappait gentiment son ami de toujours. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, bras dessous bras dessus, en rentrant dans le réfectoire pour essayer de passer une bonne soirée malgré tout…

*** Plus loin, quelques temps plus tard***

Un jeune homme fixait les paysages par delà la fenêtre. Il ferma ses yeux d'une couleur brune/bordeaux la tête posée aimablement sur sa main, elle-même retenue sur son coude, lui-même posé bien fixement sur la table. Le cours semblait interminable. Il détestait ça, les cours. Enfin, ceux de ce crétin de Gecko. Louant les efforts et la Justice de la Marine, le vieux bougre (pas si vieux que ça), racontait à tous ses « élèves » (esclaves oui) que le Gouvernement Mondial était la chose la plus fiable de cette terre, tout océan confondu. Il eut un sourire, et son visage hâlé naturellement, forma un drôle de rictus, dû à ses adorables fossettes. Il n'aimait pas ce que le Marine pouvait raconter, mais d'un certain côté, ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Ah, si son cher grand frère, si attaché que ça à la Justice de ce monde, pouvait entendre toutes les conneries que cet homme débitait à la minute. Lui, qui avait des idéaux biens calés sur ce qu'il devrait faire plus tard, et qui ne pensait qu'en la sainte « Justice ». Ce que ça pouvait agacer Maeko, parfois, d'entendre parler sans cesse du bien fondé de la Marine à longueur de journée, que ce soit par ce vieux Gecko, ou encore Smoker, son grand frère.

Malgré tout, Maeko était fier de son frère. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait à personne, il l'était vraiment. A 25 ans, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris avaient déjà bien vécu, et était entré dans la Marine en tant qu'apprenti d'un certain Vice Amiral Tsy, lui-même ancien élève du célèbre Garp. Car après tout, son frère était son frère, et il se battait tous les jours en ce quoi il croyait juste. Alors Maeko ne pouvait être qu'heureux pour son frère qui l'avait toujours soutenu.

Quand Gecko commença à parler des pirates et autres révolutionnaires (une fois de plus, encore et encore), le visage du Marine se teinta d'une rage rouge, pour un discours rempli de haine et d'insulte. Tout ça pour dire que les pirates c'est des « méchants », et les révolutionnaires des « idiots finis ». Maeko soupira une nouvelle fois. Il donnerait tout et n'importe quoi pour quitter cette foutue salle, cette foutue prison qui l'enfermait entre ses murs jours après jour il préférait être n'importe où sur terre, sauf ici. Et ça se comprenait.

Sa voisine bougea légèrement quand Gecko, entre deux insultes bien sentis tel que « Inutiles » ou « Idiots finis sans la moindre cervelle, et le moindre amour propre » (les termes faisaient toujours bien rire Maeko), commença à parler de l'ancienne époque, l'ancienne ère, celle dite de Roger. Les trois prénoms ressortant étaient bien sûr Gold Roger, Edward Newgate, mais encore Heyko Swann. Et la jeune fille assise à côté de lui était toujours très sensible à ce sujet.

Elle qui dormait depuis le début du cours, la tête sur la table, ses longs cheveux rouges cachant son visage, là, à l'entente du prénom de Barbe Blanche, releva doucement la tête. Le sourire de Maeko s'agrandit sans aucune gêne. « **Enfin un peu d'action, dans ce cours ennuyeux** », jubila-t-il, intérieurement :

**-Barbe Blanche… je ne sais pas comment vous décrire exactement le personnage, pour être honnête. C'est une menace, ça, c'est sûr, mais sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait, à l'heure actuelle, sans son armada. Il n'est devenu qu'un vieux, regrettant certains l'ancienne époque de Roger. Celle des pirates rêveurs.**

Maeko eut un sourire triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé naître à cette époque. Enfin, techniquement, il était né à la fin, m'enfin… vivre à l'époque de Roger, Newgate et Swann. Où être pirate signifiait principalement naviguer librement sur les mers. Pas être des criminels sans cœur. Où la Marine possédait des soldats compétents, et où la vie sur mer était plus facile. Aujourd'hui, le seul mot pirate faisait fuir tous les hommes aux alentours. Mais aussi et surtout, les pirates étaient les hommes les plus libres de cette terre, et leur vie était une aventure constante. C'était ce que cherchait Maeko. Et il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais :

**-Pour faire bref, Barbe Blanche est devenu un vieux croulant caché derrière un nom connu. **

**-C'est toi le vieux croulant**, dit calmement la voisine de Maeko.

Maeko eut du mal à cacher le petit rire qui sortit de sa gorge. Gecko avait arrêté tout mouvement pour poser ses horribles yeux de fouine sur la jeune fille qui venait de prendre la parole :

**-Vous pouvez répéter, Mademoiselle Lucia ?**

**-J'ai dit que c'était vous, le vieux croulant**, répondit la dite Lucia, dans un sourire arrogant.

**-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

**-Vous n'arrivez même pas à la cheville de l'Ancêtre. Même dans votre jeunesse, j'en suis sûre… je ne pense même pas que vous l'ayez croisé un jour.**

**-Parce que vous si, peut-être ?**

Elle haussa des épaules, se redressant sur sa chaise. Elle défia alors du regard le Marine, ses yeux bleus se fixant sur les orbites minuscules de Gecko. Il retroussa légèrement la lèvre supérieure, avant de reprendre un semblant de calme :

**-Allons, Lucia, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.**

**-Vous n'avez pas besoin de réponse, j'en suis sûr, vous êtes plus malin que ça. A moins que vous ne soyez vraiment aussi con que ce que je soupçonnais…**

Là, Maeko ne put se retenir et explosa littéralement de rire, tapant du poing sur la table, la tête rentrée entre ses coudes. Gecko perdit toute contenance devant les deux adolescents et frappa violement de son énorme poing sur la table. Le rire de Maeko s'arrêta sec, et le sourire de Lucia disparut bien rapidement. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se leva d'ailleurs bien rapidement, pour éviter le projectile qui allait arriver en plein sur son visage. Maeko réagit au quart de tour, se levant d'un bond sur ses deux pieds, attrapant son amie par le bras, et donnant un coup de pied dans la fenêtre. Cette dernière se brisa. Il sauta alors du rebord vers le sol, Lucia toujours accrochée à sa main, sous les cris rageurs de Gecko. Les deux échangèrent un regard complice, après avoir atterri un peu lourdement, il fallait l'avouer, sur le sol :

**-On refait un tour de manège ?**

**-Le navire de Timm part dans une demi-heure… on a une demi-heure pour rassembler nos affaires et fuir. On se rejoint au port.**

Cette situation n'était pas rare, avec Maeko et Lucia. Loin de là. Et ils savaient quoi faire exactement pour s'en sortit.

La petite île de située en plein milieu de West Blue, abritait l'un des plus grands centres de formation de Marine. Mais plus particulièrement, un centre de Marine particulier. Et si Maeko en faisait bien partie (depuis sa naissance pour dire juste), Lucia était forcée d'y aller par son grand-père, un Marine de renom, qui prenait à cœur que ses petits enfants deviennent de grands et fiers soldats. Et les deux jeunes, se retrouvant forcé à ce genre de cours ennuyeux qui ne leur plaisait absolument pas, s'étaient tout naturellement liés d'amitié ensemble. Chaque cours passé ensemble semblait moins long, chaque entraînement, moins difficile, chaque moment, plus sympathique. Et ils s'étaient tous simplement développés un lien très fort entre les deux adolescents…

Deux personnes marchaient dans les rues de la ville surplombée par le centre. Leurs visages cachés sous de grandes capes, ils marchaient à une vitesse assez rapide, trop pour ne pas être suspecte. Evitant les gens dans la foule, ils se créaient un propre passage vers la grande porte du centre, fermée à tout public ou citoyen de la ville. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la première personne quand l'entrée fut en visuel :

**-C'est bien ici ?**, demanda une voix féminine, s'échappant de la deuxième silhouette

**-Oui, c'est ici qu'ils forment les Sans-cœurs**, répondit simplement une voix masculine, sortant de la première personne.

**-Qu'est-ce que veut exactement savoir Dragon sur ces gens ?**

**-Il ne veut rien savoir sur eux, Alikey. Juste les anéantir.**

La dite Alikey ne broncha pas, mais une grimace déforma le bas de son visage, dévoilé sous sa cape. Elle se reprit vite, tournant son regard vers son compagnon :

**-Il représente une si grande menace que ça ?**

**-Je n'en sais trop rien… mais apparemment oui. **

**-Tu sais qui ils sont au juste ?**

**-N'as-tu jamais lu les livres de la Grande Bibliothèque au QG ?**, fit-il remarqué, légèrement agacé.

**-J'étais occupée à autre chose, Monsieur.**

**-Les Sans-cœurs sont des…**

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan. Une explosion retentit juste au dessus de leur tête, envoyant dans les airs une bonne partie du mur droit de l'énorme bâtiment au dessus d'eux. Quelques habitants dans les environs crièrent de se mettre à l'abri, alors que les gardes devant la porte relevèrent la tête, juste à temps pour voir les débris leur tomber sur la tête. Alikey réagit très rapidement, tout aussi rapidement que son acolyte et les deux disparurent avant la fin de la chute des morceaux de bâtiment.

Maeko regarda par delà le trou qu'ils avaient formé, Lucia et lui, pour tenter de fuir. Ils en cassaient au moins un à chaque fois, seule technique réellement efficace pour détourner l'attention des gardes sur eux, et leur permettre alors une fuite réussie. Le brun recula légèrement du vide, ayant un sacré vertige. Son amie aux cheveux rouges, à côté, les cheveux en pétard et le visage noir de suie à cause de l'explosion, tenait encore les restes de la « bombe » artisanale qu'ils avaient créée :

**-Un jour, tu réussiras à bien doser, j'en suis sûr**, fit remarquer Maeko, avec un air moqueur.

La mine déconfite qu'afficha alors Lucia renforça le rire de Maeko, très vite arrêté par l'arrivée des gardes dans la pièce à moitié détruite. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, puis les gardes arrêtés sur le palier, puis eux, puis les gardes, et ainsi, pendant dix secondes, leurs regards bleus et bruns firent le trajet entre les gardes, et eux même. Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lucia, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe, et elle attrapa la main de Maeko en même temps que les soldats réagirent, et vite, le sol sous les pieds des deux jeunes disparut. Planant pendant une demi seconde dans les airs, comme s'ils volaient, la chute vers le sol commença, dangereuse et imprévisible. Quelques habitants échappèrent d'autres cris en voyant les deux « enfants », tombés du ciel, dans une chute vers une mort certaine. Mais Lucia, tenant toujours la main de Maeko, se dit qu'il était peut-être un peu tôt pour eux, pour mourir. Elle pointa alors son bras vers le cloché d'une Eglise à une centaine de mètre de là, et alors que ses doigts s'étiraient, prenant une étrange couleur verte, et des petits pics rappelant des épines, les deux ados s'envolèrent de plus belle vers le haut du bâtiment, l'épais fil vert qu'était devenu les doigts de Lucia, accroché au crochet avec force. Le rire de la fille d'Heyko Swann retentit dans toute la ville, tandis que Maeko, pâle, déglutissait avec peur. Il avait horreur de ce genre de chose. En même temps, il avait un vertige maladif, et la hauteur le terrifiait plus que tout. Alors voler au dessus de la ville le rendait plus malade qu'amusé. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour s'en sortir.

Alikey enleva doucement la capuche qu'elle avait sur sa tête. Elle dévoila son visage fin et pâle, ainsi que ses cheveux couleur doré, et ses yeux bleus ciel. Il plaça une main sur son front pour mieux voir la fuite des deux personnes ayant visiblement provoqué l'explosion. Le soleil tapant fort sur ses yeux clairs, elle pesta contre eux, avant de se tourner vers son ami, qui, avait revêtit un masque d'horreur sur son visage, se tordant dans une grimace douloureuse :

**-Tu es blessé S ?**, demanda-t-elle, soudainement affolée.

**-Non…** **C'est simplement… impossible**, répondit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Alikey.

**-Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? S ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

La capuche tomba d'elle-même, découvrant le visage assez enfantin de l'homme, à peine âgé de 16 ans. La cicatrice qui s'étendait sur sa joue, venu de son passé, semblait encore plus mise en valeur, sous ce soleil brûlant. Ses yeux noirs exprimaient de l'incompréhension, de la peur. Il porta la main à son cheveux blonds, la passa dedans pour les remettre en place, et prit son visage entre les mains. Alikey, quand à elle, fixait les deux adolescents, qui prenaient maintenant la fuite par les toits, en direction du port. Elle reporta son regard vers le bâtiment détruit, et elle vit un Vice Amiral se pencher pour fixer le sol. Elle poussa alors son ami dans un recoin sombre pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Gecko pesta en voyant l'étendu des dégâts. Il se retourna vers les soldats, honteux de ne pas pu avoir arrêté les deux adolescents, un regard haineux, et le poing tremblant :

**-Vers où ont-ils fui ?**

**-Vers le port, Monsieur. Comme à chaque fois.**

**-Je rêve où vous vous faîtes toujours lamentablement avoir par ces deux gosses ? Il faut toujours que je fasse tout moi-même ici.**

**-Mais Monsieur…**

**-Taisez-vous ! Je vais ramener ces gosses, par la peau du cul s'il le faut. Contentez vous de prévenir Smoker et 1. Je vais les arrêter avant qu'il ne quitte l'île ou bien, les ramener de force.**

Alikey et son compagnon fixèrent le Marine disparaître de leur champ de vision, dans un cri de rage :

**-La mission est bien de s'infiltrer dans ce foutu bâtiment et tuer tous les Sans-cœurs que nous pouvons ?**

**-…**, il hocha la tête.

**-Bien, on sait par où commencer, alors**, sourit Alikey.

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Tu n'as pas entendu ce foutu Gecko, S ? Deux de leurs élèves viennent de s'enfuir… et ils sembleraient qu'ils soient très importants. Peut-être qu'en tuant ceux là…**

Il releva son regard vers elle, les pupilles remplis d'un voile fin de tristesse, chose rare chez le jeune homme. Il fit le trajet entre l'endroit où les deux fuyards avaient disparu et le bâtiment détruit de ses yeux une bonne dizaine de fois, avant de remettre son regard sur son amie :

**-Va t'occuper d'eux, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ceux-là, Ali.**

**-Mais…**

**-C'est bien ta dernière mission ?**

**-Oui… tu penses y arriver seul ?**

**-Gecko ne sera pas là. Et, au pire, Dragon ne pourra pas m'en vouloir.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que cette mission est bien trop grande pour deux seuls personnes, Ali. Les Sans-Cœurs ne sont pas les soldats lambda que nous combattons…**

**-Des élites ?**

**-Si tu veux… et même à deux, on aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir. Pars vite les chercher eux, je m'occupe du bâtiment. **

**-D'accord.**

La blonde enleva entièrement sa cape, laissant son corps entier exposé aux regards des autres. Portant des habits simples et amples, on remarquait juste le décolleté échancré dans son dos, et un peu moins, mais quand même, sur sa poitrine. Il lança un dernier regard vers son ami, qui lui, l'encouragea dans un sourire :

**-Fais attention à toi, S.**

**-Prends bien soin de toi, Ali. **

Sans plus de formalité, la blonde se retourna et courut en direction du port, pour rattraper les deux « menaces » à éliminer. De son côté, le blond fixa le haut bâtiment, et disparut d'un seul coup, laissant un vide et un blanc à sa place.

_Le temps n'est pas encore venu de nous revoir, Lucia… Essaie de rester en vie jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Et pardonne-moi._

Lucia fixa le grand bateau qui transportait toute sorte d'objet de West Blue jusqu'à East Blue, l'île de Dawn tout particulièrement. Il faisait le voyage une fois tous les deux mois. Et, souvent, il ramenait à son bord aussi, une gamine de 15 ans, aux cheveux rouges et lisses, et aux yeux couleurs de l'océan : Lucia. Elle sourit en voyant le capitaine du fameux navire préparé les dernières formalités avant de lever l'encre. Elle se releva donc, après un atterrissage forcé assez douloureux, et fit de grand signe à l'homme répondant au nom de Timm.

Le commandant du navire eut un sourire et invita les deux adolescents à monter. Dix minutes après, le bateau quitté le port et l'île.

Alikey fixait avec ennui le bateau qui venait d'enlever sa dernière mission. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Gecko criait sur tout le monde d'aller plus vite pour partir à leur poursuite. La blonde n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour agir, assez embêtée comme cela. Elle replia ses bras contre sa poitrine, les croisant ainsi. Une lumière aussi blanche qu'intense sortie alors de son dos, créant une douce aura claire autour d'elle. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, et se déplia, dans son dos, deux grandes ailes recouvertes de plumes blanches. Sans plus attendre, elle courut vers l'eau, et se jeta dans ses airs, battant fortement de ses ailes d'un air déterminé, pour s'envoler haut, très haut, trop haut. Disparaissant dans l'épaisse couche de nuage, elle garda le bateau en visuel, pour ne pas perdre le visuel de son objectif. La chasse était lancée.

Non loin de là, sur un bateau beaucoup plus petit et simple que celui de cargaison, se trouvait une toute petite partie d'un grand équipage du Nouveau Monde. D'ailleurs, le drapeau qui flottait au dessus du mât, rappelait assez bien la situation à tout éventuel ennemi. Et ça, c'était sûr, personne n'était assez bête pour l'attaquer. A moins que vous ne vouliez la mort, ou bien pour ennemi le pirate aux 16 énormes armadas, il ne fallait pas se frotter de trop près au drapeau de Barbe Blanche.

Et sur cette réduction du Moby Dick, se trouvait une partie infime de la 5ème division, normalement commandée par Vista l'Epée Fleurie. Mais là, se trouvait plutôt sa Vice-commandante, dirigeant la petite troupe d'une main forte et autoritaire, pour un respect total de réussite de la mission qui leur avait été confié. Et Shirley Norane veillait toujours à bien respecter les ordres.

Elle était dans la cabine réservait au commandant lorsqu'il partait en mission quand le bateau croisa la route du navire. Assise à une table, elle rédigeait avec beaucoup de mal le rapport qu'elle devait faire en rentrant. Norane n'avait jamais été une grande fan de paperasse, préférant les combats à l'administration. Mais ça faisait partie du boulot, et elle le ferait toujours, vu que c'était nécessaire. Elle replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés derrière son oreille, avant de frotter ses yeux tout aussi bruns, fatiguée par la lumière et l'effort que représentait l'écriture de ce foutu rapport. Elle finit par se lever, agacée par l'activité. Elle avait encore largement assez de temps pour le faire. Le retour dans le Nouveau Monde ne se ferait pas en trois minutes, ce qui agaçait encore plus l'ancienne Amazone.

Car oui, Norane était une ancienne Amazone. On pouvait assez facilement le deviner par son aversion pour les hommes autres que ceux de son équipage, son corps assez bien proportionné, ses habits trop légers et son côté féroce hérité des pirates Kuja. En bref, Norane était une féroce guerrière venant de l'île des femmes. Comment était-elle arrivée dans l'équipage de Newgate ? Elle-même ne le savait plus. Mais une chose était sûre, elle était fière d'en faire partie, et ceux depuis presque 5 ans. Et la marque s'étendant de la fin de sa poitrine à la naissance de son bassin en témoignait assez bien. Norane était fière de cette marque, tout autant que le fait d'appeler Barbe Blanche : « Père » ou encore remplir ce genre de mission assez inutile à ses yeux, mais vitales à ceux du capitaine. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, avant qu'un homme ne débarque en hurlant dans la cabine :

**-Quoi encore ?**

**-Vice-commandante Norane ! On a un navire de cargaison en visuel !**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Ils transportent de la nourriture venue de West Blue jusqu'à East Blue.**

**-En quoi ça nous concerne ?**

**-Il y a du saké, beaucoup de saké.**

Norane fixa incrédule son sbire, avant d'exploser de rire « **Ah, ces hommes… un rien peut les satisfaire.** »

**-Soit, faîtes comme il vous plaît, mais je vous en supplie, pas de blessé inutile. Compris ?**

**-Oui Mademoiselle Norane !**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se précipita dehors pour donner l'ordre d'attaquer. L'Amazone s'assit de nouveau à son bureau, déterminée à terminer ce foutu rapport.

Maeko fixait la mer par le petit hublot, le seul présent dans la cabine que Timm donnait à chaque fois à Lucia. Ils étaient partis depuis quelques heures déjà, et le brun commençait à ressentir un certain ennui :

**-Tu… tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de me prendre avec sur ton île ?**

**-Mais oui pourquoi ?**

**-Je… je ne sais pas… enfin… ton frangin et tout…**

**-Ils t'accepteront, Maeko, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon frère est très sociable, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer.**

**-Et l'autre ?**

**-Eh bien…**, son regard s'assombrit un instant, alors qu'un semblant de sourire naissait sur ses lèvres,** si tu n'empiètes pas trop sur son territoire et ne lui parle jamais de Gold Roger, tu devrais survivre. **

Elle eut un rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami, avant que le bateau ne soit secoué d'un tremblement. Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent vers le hublot pour voir de la fumée sortir du cœur du bateau. Plus loin, un simple navire avait des canons de sortit. Lucia ouvrit en grands les yeux en voyant la réplique miniature du Moby Dick, et le drapeau flottant fièrement en haut du mât. Elle eut un hoquet d'horreur quand le bateau fut secoué une seconde, puis une troisième fois. Finalement, l'attaque à coup de canon s'arrêta, avant qu'ils n'entendent des bruits à l'étage supérieur. Le sang de Maeko ne fit qu'un tour qu'il se jetait déjà sur son épée. Ils stoppèrent toute forme de mouvement en entendant des pas précipités derrière la porte. Retenant leur souffle, ils attendirent que quelque chose de plus se passe, pour pouvoir agir en conséquence. Le but était simple. Survivre. Et si jamais le bateau coulait, il devait trouver un moyen de rester en dehors de l'eau. Surtout Lucia. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la priorité.

Alikey jura en voyant l'armada de Barbe Blanche s'attaquait au bateau où se trouvaient ses deux victimes. Elle descendit plus près pour avoir un angle de vision plus satisfaisant. Ce faisant, elle essaya d'évaluer la situation avec neutralité, dans l'optique que sa dernière mission soit une entière réussite. Elle finit par approcher dangereusement de la mer, pour atterrir dans la cohue qu'était le bateau. Elle traça un chemin entre les combats, les gens qui criaient, pour trouver les personnes qu'elle devait éliminer. Personne ne semblait la remarquer, n'ayant plus ses deux grandes ailes dans le dos. Elle entra dans le bâtiment principal du navire, et, d'un pas lent, chercha, dans une cohue nouvelle, les deux têtes qu'elle avait photographié mentalement en les voyant, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle les trouva finalement au bout d'un couloir, avant qu'un poids ne s'abatte sur sa tête. Et ce fut le trou noir…

Norane regarda avec hébétement ses hommes revenir, des cargaisons pleines de Saké, bien sûr, mais trois otages. Une jeune femme blonde, qui devait être à peine majeure, visiblement assommée vu la jolie bosse sur son crâne, et deux gamins se débattant, l'une avec des menottes en granit marin, les cheveux d'un rouges vermeils presque aveuglant à la lumière du soleil, et des yeux bleus qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la haine envers les hommes de l'Amazone. Quand au garçon, il n'était pas attaché, mais essayait de récupérer la lame qu'un des hommes retenaient, tandis qu'un autre l'emprisonnait pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas :

**-Mademoiselle Norane ! Devinez sur quoi on est tombé ?**

**-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous retenez trois gosses en otage ?**

**-La blonde semble être une révolutionnaire. Le gamin, là, il a une lame démoniaque. Et la gosse, le capitaine du navire m'a dit qu'elle était la nièce de Shanks Le Roux. Et il nous les a offerts pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.**

**-Et vous avez accepté ?**, pesta Norane en levant les yeux au ciel.** Vous avez gobé ce qu'il a dit.**

**-Mais attendez, Mademoiselle Norane. C'est la nièce de Shanks Le Roux !**

**-Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait la moindre famille, Courtois. Vous vous êtes simplement fait avoir.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait alors ?**

**-Jetez-les à l'eau, ils ne nous serviront à rien.**

Lucia arrêta de se débattre, pâlissant de plus belle, avant de réfléchir à comment se sortir de cette situation :

**-Gardez la Révolutionnaire néanmoins, elle pourrait nous aider à en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Et sur l'île étrange avec le Centre de Marine.**

**-Oui Mademoiselle Norane !**

**-Attendez !**, cria Lucia, alors que Norane commençait à partir. L'Amazone se retourna, l'air dédaigneux, et fixa la fille d'Heyko Swann.

**-Que me veux-tu Gamine ?**

**-Je… ****je ne suis pas une gamine…**** Si je peux vous prouver que je suis la nièce de Shanks Le Roux, qu'est-ce que vous me ferez ?**

L'Amazone haussa un sourcil, intriguée. Maeko s'étouffa à moitié, et essaya de frapper son amie. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais Lucia avait l'air confiante, et elle murmura un petit « **Fais moi confiance, Maeko, tout va bien se passer** ». Mais le brun ne semblait pas partager son avis :

**-Eh bien… je te ramènerais sur le bateau mère et après, Oyaji verra ce qu'il fera de toi. Mais, explique-moi…**

**-Lucia.**

**-Lucia, comment tu peux me prouver que tu es la nièce du Roux ? Premièrement, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sur un navire marchand, au beau milieu de West Blue ?**

**-C'est bien connu, ça, que Shanks vient de West Blue.**

**-Certes, mais comme tu le dis toi-même, c'est bien connu. Comment veux-tu…**

**-Je ne peux pas vous le prouver. C'est juste ma parole. **

Maeko pâlit encore plus, tombant presque dans les pommes devant la débilité de son amie, et surtout, son côté suicidaire. Elle voulait les faire tuer, ou comment ça se passait.

Norane était en train de peser le pour et le contre. La Gamine semblait dire la vérité. Après tout, quels avantages aurait-elle pu tirer en mentant ainsi ? Être la nièce de Shanks Le Roux, un des grands Empereurs du Nouveau Monde n'attirait pas que les amis. Surtout sur le navire d'un ennemi au dit Shanks. L'Amazone finit par hausser les épaules :

**-Je décide de te croire. Mais c'est à tes risques et périls. Courtois, emmène donc nos nouveaux amis aux cales. Ils y resteront le temps qu'on revienne au Moby Dick. C'est-à-dire un mois.**

« **Un mois, ce n'est pas si long… on ne devrait pas trop s'éloigner d'East Blue… je supplierais l'Ancien de m'y renvoyer en promettant de revenir deux ans après… ouais, c'est un bon plan. En même temps, je pourrais même peut-être essayez de voir Satch, Marco, Izou, Teach et les autres. Ouais, c'est un bon plan. Et puis, après, je reviendrais, Luffy. C'est promis** », pensa Lucia, alors qu'un homme la poussait dans les profondeurs du bateau, suivit de près par Maeko, et Alikey, toujours assommée. Le brun pesta silencieusement contre son amie. Elle jouait à un jeu trop dangereux à son goût, et ils risquaient tous les deux de perdre gros. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'avoir une pleine confiance en Lucia. Enfin, il espérait que tout se passerait pour le mieux.

Gecko fixait le capitaine du navire marchand que Lucia avait l'habitude de prendre. Il ne lui avait pas apporté de bonnes nouvelles, après cette semaine de poursuite. Vraiment pas bonne. Lucia avait été prise comme otage. Sur le navire d'une armada de Barbe Blanche. La mission semblait plus complexe que ça, finalement :

**-Que fait-on, Vice Amiral ?**, demanda un soldat.

**-Si on ne peut pas venir à elle, ce sera elle qui viendra à nous.** **Tiens E au courant. On change de cap. Direction East Blue. On va aller appuyer là où ça fait le plus mal, et aller chercher Monkey D. Luffy. Et là, elle reviendra, crois-moi.**

La roue de la chance était lancée, et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Gecko créait alors sa propre chance, alors que Lucia voguait vers des retrouvailles nouvelles.

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre vous a plu. Je suppose (tout du moins j'espère) que vous vous posez encore certaines questions, mais je vous promets que toutes les zones d'ombre seront expliqués tout au long de l'histoire. Mais vous pouvez toujours me faire savoir vos hypothèses :

_Pourquoi Lucia n'est-elle plus sur le Moby Dick? Quelle est cette organisation dont fait partie Maeko? Qu'est-il arrivé à Alikey pour qu'elle rejoigne la Révolution? Qui es ce mystérieux coéquipier? Quel lien entre Lucia et Shanks? Comment vous pensez que vont se passer les retrouvailles? _A vous de me donner votre avis.

**Littlejuju :** Je suis ravie que tu remarques les efforts que je fais pour lier les choses dans cette histoire :). Comme j'ai quand même créer pas mal d'OC, il faut toujours que je démêle tout pour rendre ça cohérent. Ce qui est assez hardu comme travail, j'en conviendrais, mais bon, c'était mon choix de faire ça. Lucia a son propre caractère, assez comique à certains moments certes, mais en même temps, elle a un parent en commun avec Luffy alors bon. Quand à l'identité de son père, ça je pense que ça restera une surprise :)

Prochaine chapitre : **Discute au fond d'une cale. Moby Dick en vue, promesse de retrouvailles émouvantes.**

Je ne sais pas exactement quand je posterais ce quatrième chapitre, surtout parce qu'il est coupé en deux parties et que je veux vous mettre les deux parties en même temps. J'ai encore beaucoup à corriger sur celui-là (logique vu qu'il est plus long) et je pars en vacances à partir de Mardi, donc ça va être plus compliqué, mais il arrivera dans la semaine à venir, c'est sûr.

Sur ce, à bientôt - La Femme Invisible.


	4. Arc 1, Chapitre IV, partie 1

_Disclaimer_ : One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas, beaucoup de choses ne se serait pas passé de la même façon. Et je serais potentiellement riche et célèbre. Mais bon.

Bon, en route pour le chapitre IV, qui est en deux parties, mais que je poste en même temps. Encore désolé pour le retard. Bisous les enfants et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Arc 1 :**** Les Origines.**

**Chapitre IV : partie 1 :**** Discute au fond d'une cale. Le Moby Dick en vue, promesse de retrouvailles émouvantes.**

Voilà déjà deux semaines que le mini Moby Dick voguait vers le Nouveau Monde, où il retrouverait le bateau mère de Barbe Blanche. Deux longues semaines durant lesquelles ils avaient traversé Grand Line. Se trouvant actuellement sur l'île des Hommes Poissons, les hommes de la 5ème division étaient de plus en plus euphoriques à l'idée de rentrer à la « maison ». D'autant plus que leur arrivée était attendue avec impatience, depuis l'annonce des trois otages un peu spéciaux. Ça surexcitait certains pirates, mais laissait indifférent la plupart. Edward Newgate lui-même avait soupiré à l'annonce. Ça n'annonçait que des ennuis inutiles. Mais Norane s'en contre fichait. Les gosses, de toute manière, ne lui importait peu. Et à ce moment là, elle essayait de vider sa tête de tous problèmes et angoisses pour mieux se concentrer sur son objectif : rentrer le plus vite possible :

- **Figure toi que j'en ai découverte une bien bonne**, racontait-elle à son denden mushi, assise dans un bar en plein milieu de l'île.

- **Dis toujours, tu m'intrigue réellement, sur le coup là, No-chan**, fit la voix de Vista, sortant de l'appareil.

- **Shanks Le Roux a une nièce.**

- **Vraiment ?**

- **Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle raconte. **

- **Ne me dis pas que c'est elle, l'otage que tu ramène !**

- **Ce n'est pas un otage. C'était une monnaie d'échange. Une monnaie d'échange qui tenait à la vie, vu qu'elle préférait venir sur le bateau plutôt que d'être jetée à l'eau.**

- **Je ne définirais pas « tenir à la vie » par ces mots, Norane.**

- **Je sais, je sais, mais bon… je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Son pote est complètement paniqué, mais elle, elle est zen.**

- **C'est le sang du Roux qui fait ça.**

- **J'y crois moyen à cette histoire.**

- **Alors pourquoi tu l'as prise avec ?**

- **Je ne sais pas trop en fait… c'était bizarre. Mais tu verrais ses yeux, Vista-kun… il y brille une telle volonté de vivre… s'en est presque choquant. Bon. Je dois te laisser, on ne va pas tarder à repartir. **

- **Ok, bah tu me tiens au courant, de quand vous n'êtes plus trop loin et tout. Et amuse-toi bien avec la nièce du Roux.**

Elle raccrocha, avant de remballer l'escargot, et de filer vers le bateau. Elle cria qu'ils mettaient les voiles, tant pis à ceux en retard, avant de remonter sur le bateau, et d'aller vers les calles.

Maeko cogna sa tête sur le mur froid, en la balançant en arrière. Deux semaines qu'il s'ennuyait sec dans les cachots du bateau, à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Lucia avait une mine concentrée, quelque peu anxieuse, mais sereine tout de même. Son corps entier débordait de confiance. Un mouvement dans la calle à côté attira son attention. Alikey, qui dormait jusque là, se réveilla doucement. Elle n'avait pas fait une nuit aussi bonne depuis l'arrivée sur le bateau, et la belle bosse qui se voyait toujours sur son front, était le seul témoin du mal de crâne qui la prenait à chaque instant. Et les menottes en Granit Marine accroché à son poignet droit ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Elle se releva du sol froid et sale, ses vêtements commençant à prendre une couleur et une forme assez désagréable à la vue, tandis que ses cheveux semblaient s'emmêler de plus en plus, jour après jour. Quand à son visage, d'habitude si pâle, était recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière et saleté accumulé depuis le début du séjour, donnant alors un effet de peau hâlée, mais surtout sale. Elle soupira en voyant la gamelle d'eau posée là tous les jours, qu'elle ne touchait jamais :

- **La Belle au Bois Dormant est enfin réveillée**, fit remarquer Maeko, bougeant doucement ses mains, faisant retentir le tintement de ses menottes.

- **Ta Gueule !**, répliqua simplement la blonde, de mauvais poil.

- **Charmant**, fit remarquer Lucia.

- **T'as un problème peut-être ?**

- **On se calme, ok ? C'est pas vraiment le moment pour se prendre la tête comme des enfants. **

- **C'est ce que vous êtes, des enfants !**, cria Alikey.

- **Sans vouloir te manquer de respect**, fit intelligemment remarquer Maeko,** tu n'as pas franchement l'air plus âgé que nous.**

- **J'ai 17 ans. **

- **Nous, 15. Tu vois, y'a pas franchement de différence entre toi et nous.**

- **Vous vous trompez. **

- **Certes… **

- **Tu vas rester bloquée dans l'idée qu'on est des foutus assassins longtemps, ou comment ça se passe ?**

Hop, cash ! Lucia avait toujours été très directe. Alikey fit la grimace. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, quelques jours après l'attaque, elle avait tout de suite expliqué, aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait qu'elle devait les tuer. Les deux jeunes avaient d'abord ris de la situation, puis, trouvant l'ambiance de plus en plus pesante, avaient essayé d'expliquer à Alikey qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'elle croyait qu'ils étaient. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement maladif d'Alikey, qui restait sourde oreille à toutes leurs explications :

- **Peu importe. A cause de vous, je suis coincée ici.**

- **C'est un peu malhonnête de nous dire ça. C'est toi qui veut nous tuer, et, en voulant le faire, as même réussi à te faire emprisonner, alors bon.**

- **Bon, Ali… je sais plus comment tu t'appelles**, répliqua Maeko, essayant de calmer l'ambiance électrique.

- **Mon prénom ne te regarde pas.**

- **Bien, dans ce cas, je vais t'appeler Ali. Bref, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de se prendre la tête. Nous ne sommes pas des Sans-cœurs. Enfin… peut-être que si, à la base, mais, tu crois sincèrement que si on était des tueurs d'élite à la botte de la Marine, on serait ici, en train de se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Ou même d'avoir fait péter la moitié du bâtiment pour nous échapper ?**

Un instant, le doute envahit l'esprit de la blonde. Elle fit la grimace, et fixa les deux ados. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des tueurs, loin de là. Ils semblaient même bien plus qu'inexpérimenté, et même inoffensif. Et qu'est-ce que la nièce de Shanks Le Roux pouvait bien faire chez le Gouvernement Mondial ? Bonne question. En attendant, elle avait appris à se méfier des apparences, car elles étaient souvent trompeuses, mais bon… elle avait juste envie de croire ces deux gosses. Ils n'étaient que des enfants après tout :

- **Admettons que je vous croie ne serait-ce qu'une minute… qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais à rester avec vous ?**

- **La vie sauve ?**, ironisa Lucia, en haussant un sourcil.

- **Et comment peux-tu me promettre ça ?**

- **Comme avec l'autre nana commandante ou vice commandante de Barbe Blanche, la seule chose que je peux te donner, c'est ma parole. Je ne me serais pas jetée si facilement dans la gueule du loup si je n'avais pas un plan n'est-ce pas ? A moins que tu ne penses que je sois une sincère idiote.**

- **Eh bien… l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.**

Les trois jeunes gens échangèrent pendant un instant, un petit rire complice, avant qu'Alikey ne se racle très bruyamment la gorge. Le blanc qui suivit le peu de gaité fut brisé par Norane, arrivant dans les cachots :

- **Bon, les mômes, on est parti de l'île des Hommes Poissons… on arrivera au Moby Dick dans deux semaines. Profitez bien, d'ici là.**

Lucia ouvrit en grand la bouche. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Moby Dick soit dans le Nouveau Monde. Qu'est-ce qu'irait bien foutre une flotte entière à West Blue. Très bonne question. Lorsqu'elle partit, une réponse assez fleurie d'Alikey arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de la brune, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas :

- **On s'est peut-être un peu trop éloigné d'East Blue, tu ne pense pas ?**, fit remarquer la fille d'Heyko.

- **Bon sang**, continua Alikey sur sa lancée,** au Nouveau Monde ? Sérieusement ?**

- **Ton petit boss de l'armée Révolutionnaire ne va pas venir te chercher ?**, se reprit Lucia, sarcastique.

- **Techniquement, je ne suis plus dans l'armée.**

- **Alors où est le problème ? Tu as une famille, des amis, une île qui t'attendent ? Permets-moi d'en douter, vu que tu sembles faire partie de la révolution depuis longtemps. Et ce ne sont pas des gosses aimés au sein d'une cellule familiales seines et propres qui font partie de cette organisation.**

- **Tu as raison…**, dit-elle simplement, le regard et la voix vide.

- **Luffy va s'inquiéter… je vais mettre du temps à rentrer.**

- **Parce que tu as de la famille toi, nièce du Roux ?**

Un sourire joueur et attendri naquit sur les lèvres de la rouge, alors qu'elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur :

- **Mon petit frère, Luffy, est ma seule famille… pour te dire, je ne connais même pas mon nom de famille…**

- **Tu ne connais aucun parent ?**

- **Mis à part mon frère… enfin, demi-frère, on n'a que notre mère de commun.**

- **Et… tu ne prends pas le nom de ta mère ?**

- **Ca m'apporterait beaucoup trop de problèmes.**

Alikey ne chercha pas à voir plus loin, de toute manière, elle avait été désagréable avec elle tout le long du voyage, et elles ne seraient probablement jamais amies, ne se reverraient probablement jamais après cette embrouille. Mais, c'est une curiosité piquée au vif qui laissa frustrée la blonde. Elle se contenta simplement de la fermer pour ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennui. Surtout devant le regard meurtrier que Lucia lança à Maeko, quand ce dernier voulut en placer une. Un sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres. Chose assez rare s'il en est. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à les apprécier, finalement…

Finalement, Norane fut soulagée quand le Moby Dick fut enfin en vue. Voilà près de trois mois qu'elle avait quitté la maison, elle et les hommes de son armada, pour une mission sur West Blue, et qu'ils n'avaient pas revu les autres. De plus, avec Alikey, Maeko et Lucia retenus dans sa calle, elle était sûre de se faire remarquer en arrivant. Chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Bien qu'elle détestât les hommes, Norane adorait plus que tout jouer de ses charmes et attirait tous les regards sur elle. Qui lui rendait assez bien d'ailleurs.

Lucia ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Voilà un mois qu'elle n'avait pas dormi une seule nuit entière, et les cernes violettes sous ses yeux en témoignaient fortement. Maeko semblait avoir toujours autant un sommeil de plombs et pouvoir dormir dans n'importe quelle position (en l'occurrence, ici, assis contre le sol froid, ses menottes retenues près de ses jambes). Quand à Alikey, plus le temps passé, plus Lucia se disait que la pauvre allait tomber dans les pommes de fatigues. La blonde jouait alors, ainsi, à un jeu sans fin, consistant à balancer une des énormes barrettes qui retenaient ses cheveux autrefois, quand ils étaient encore propres et coiffés :

- **J'espère vraiment que ton oncle va poutrer la gueule à Barbe Blanche, Lucia. Sinon, j'aurais vécu cet enfer pour rien…**

- **Ton apparence te préoccupe tant que ça ?**

- **Non… c'est juste que l'odeur commence à être assez désagréable. Et la sensation de sal aussi. Sans parler de la fatigue. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un lit. Et l'ennui, aussi, facteur assez important, mine de rien.**

- **De toute manière, s'il avait été mon oncle, il n'aurait quand même rien pu faire contre le vieux.**

Alikey ne sut comment réagir, partagée entre la surprise, l'incompréhension, et une haine et rage totale contre la jeune Swann :

- **Alors toi…**

- **Debout là dedans, c'est un nouveau jour qui se lève !**, dit un certain Courtois, en arrivant dans la calle.** Le Moby Dick est en vue, et comme on est sympa, on va vous laisser des douches pour être un minimum présentable devant Père.**

- **Trop aimable**, dit Maeko, à peine réveillé, entre ses dents, la tête encore dans le cul.

- **Donc, vous passerez à tour de rôle, en gardant vos menottes bien sûr.**

- **Ca risque d'être super pratique**, leva les yeux au ciel Alikey.

- **Et ensuite, l'infirmière en chef vous auscultera pour vérifier que vous ne portez pas une merde qui pourrait nuire à la santé de Père.**

- **On passe à la douane quoi ?**, fit simplement Lucia, heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser de la crasse qu'elle avait accumulée en un mois.

- **Si vous voulez. Honneur aux dames, et aux enfants, Lucia, je vous prie. **

Il entra dans la cellule de Lucia et Maeko, les clés en main, et détacha les menottes de la fille d'Heyko Swann du sol, avant de lui montrer le chemin vers le pont supérieur :

- **Trop de galanterie**, fit-elle remarquer, ironique.

- **C'est par là. Vous avez dix minutes.**

Lucia s'activa pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements à moitié déchiré du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses menottes et démarra une course contre la montre pour se doucher. Elle lava rapidement chaque recoin de son corps, avant de s'attaquer à ses cheveux, qu'elle aurait mille fois dû couper, rien que pour le temps qu'ils prendraient à sécher. Mais elle soupira surtout quand l'eau atteint enfin sa peau. C'était comme si elle perdait des centaines de kilo, du à la crasse accumulé ce mois dernier. Elle s'enroula ensuite dans la première serviette à disposition, essora ses longs cheveux rouges, et essuya son corps, avant de toquer à la porte :

- **Oui ?**

- **Il me faudrait de nouveaux habits, si ce n'est pas trop demander**, réclama Lucia.** Les miens sont tellement sales que ça fait peur. En plus, ils sont en lambeaux.**

- **Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.**

Le temps que le pirate revienne, Lucia avait pu sécher et essayer de dompter sa crinière couleur sang. Finalement, elle reçut des habits amples plus de mec, et elle enfonça la capuche du gilet bien sur sa tête. Le tout serait d'être discrète. Si jamais Satch, Marco, ou même Izou la remarquaient, elle ne pourrait plus jamais repartir. Elle sourit en voyant la porte d'une infirmerie se dessinait. Si rien n'avait changé, quand elle ouvrirait la porte, elle verrait la femme qui l'avait éduqué sur le Moby Dick. Et quand elle l'ouvrit :

- **Votre identité, je m'en tape, ce que vous avez fait pour rendre No-chan en colère au point de vous prendre en otage aussi, je m'en fous. Tout ce qui m'intéresse ce sont les virus que vous trimballez dans votre corps. J'ai déjà assez de boulot avec le vieux. Alors ? Possesseur d'un quelconque fruit ?**, monologua Mérédith, assise à son bureau, juste en face de la porte. Elle releva des lunettes sur son nez et fixa la nouvelle venue.

- **Je ne te connais pas si agressive et vulgaire, Didi. Les années auprès des pirates t'ont donc vraiment changé ?**

Les lunettes de l'infirmière en chef, qui avait pris un petit coup de vieux, fallait l'avouer, tombèrent de son nez, alors que Lucia enlevait sa capuche :

- **Non… impossible…**

- **Mais pourtant, je suis bien là devant toi ! Quand à ce que j'ai fait à cette No-chan, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais par contre, je possède bien un fruit.**

- **Lucia… c'est vraiment toi ? Oh mon dieu… comme tu as grandi !**

La femme se releva de son bureau, et courra vers l'adolescente, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi un bon moment, avant que la plus vieille décide de mettre fin à leur étreinte, prenant le visage de la plus jeune dans ses bras, et l'inspectant dans des gestes précis et doux. Les gestes d'une mère. Elle observa chaque recoin d'une enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier :

- **C'est dingue comme tu as changé !**

- **Beaucoup de choses changent en huit ans, Lala. **

- **La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais haute comme trois pommes et tu suivais Satch et Marco en criant qu'un jour, tu deviendrais une pirate aussi forte qu'eux. Et quel âge ça te fait maintenant ?**

- **J'ai 15 ans depuis quelques mois.**

- **15 ans**, répéta Lady, sous le choc.** Mon dieu, Lucia… quand tu vas débarquer sur le bateau. Tu ne t'imagine même pas la joie que ça va être. Tu nous manque tous tellement. Depuis que Shanks est venu pour t'emmener sur je ne sais quelle île, avec je ne sais quelle famille éloignée. Mais en fait… tu es bien sa nièce ? Je veux dire…**

- **Techniquement, je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec lui. Il se proclame juste mon parrain. Paraît-il qu'il était proche de ma mère**

- **Tout le monde le savait ça, c'était bien connu. Ils viennent de la même île en West Blue il me semble…**, réfléchit un bref instant.

Lucia laissa un instant le silence entre elle et son ancienne éducatrice, puis, décida d'annoncer tout de suite la couleur à son aînée :

- **Malheureusement… je ne suis pas tellement là pour ça.**

- **Vraiment… pourquoi alors ?**

Lucia entreprit de lui raconter sa fuite de l'île, sans donner trop de détails sur le centre, le voyage dans les calles de Timm, l'attaque par les hommes de Norane, le long mois de la traversée, où Lady s'étouffa devant le mauvais traitement qu'avait reçu sa fille adoptive :

- **Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêcherait de rester.**

- **J'ai un frère, Didi. Un petit frère qui compte sur moi. Et je dois aller le retrouver.**

- **Il n'est pas assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul ?**

- **On s'est promis de prendre la mer à nos 17 ans. Je n'en ai que 15. Mon plan était, de toute façon, de partir à 17 ans, et vous retrouverez tout de suite. Je n'avais pas d'autres objectifs.**

- **Mais alors, fais le maintenant.**

La fille d'Heyko Swann repensa alors à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à l'autre grand frère de Luffy : « **Tu ne dois plus jamais fuir, Lucia. Tu ne dois plus jamais être aussi lâche que ça ! Tu m'entends ! Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir Luffy comme frère tellement tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Alors tu ne dois plus jamais partir comme ça ! Tu devras tout faire pour revenir ! Promets-le-moi ! Sur la tête de Luffy ! Promets-le, comme ça tu ne le feras plus jamais souffrir !** ». Les relations entre les deux avaient toujours été conflictuelles et dangereuses. Mais ils avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente et, d'un commun accord, avaient décidé de prendre soin de la personne qu'ils chérissaient le plus au monde. Et cette promesse qu'elle lui avait faite ce jour-là, sur le port de Fuschia, jamais l'adolescente ne pourra l'oublier :

- **Je ne peux pas… ils comptent trop sur moi.**

- **De toute manière, pour l'instant, tu n'es pas en position de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. **

- **Je sais.**

- **Si rentrer est vraiment ce que tu veux, Cia, alors je t'y aiderais. Mais sache que si tu croises une seule fois ne serait-ce que Marco ou pire encore Satch, et qu'il te reconnait, tu ne pourras plus jamais quitter le Moby Dick.**

- **Je sais**, soupira-t-elle.** Mais tu serais vraiment un amour de m'aider. Je comptais demander de l'aide au papi en lui promettant de revenir 2 ans plus tard.**

- **C'est la décision la plus sage. Tu m'épates. Tu n'es plus une gosse immature. En même temps, beaucoup de choses ont dû se passer en 8 ans.**

Lucia hocha la tête, ne pouvant que répondre par un oui, il s'en était passé des choses en 8 ans.

Lucia attendit patiemment, se laissant faire par l'infirmière en chef du navire, grimaçant légèrement quand elle lui retira un peu de sang par un aiguille, avant de se relever et de regarder la femme, dans un sourire :

- **Quoi qu'il arrive Lucia, fais toujours ce qui te semble être le meilleur. D'accord ?**

« **Vivre sans le moindre regret.** » Tel était leur devise, à tous les trois. Et elle comptait bien la respecter jusqu'à la fin. Un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur les lèvres de Lucia. Elle allait les revoir. Chose qu'elle rêvait faire depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Elle espérait seulement pouvoir les voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute avant de repartir. Histoire de la faire patienter encore deux longues années. Mais elle serait aux côtés de Luffy, donc, le temps ne passera pas si lentement que ça.

Alikey regarda Lucia s'avançait vers l'impressionnant Barbe Blanche, autour de toute cette foule agglutinée autour d'eux. Tout le monde se précipitait pour voir la nièce de L'Empereur, ancien moussaillon sur le navire du Seigneur des Pirates, et on dit, ami proche d'Heyko Swann. Cette dernière avait sa capuche toujours enfoncé sur la tête, seuls ses cheveux rouges dépassaient du gilet, prouvant, aux yeux de tous, son lien de parenté avec Shanks. Elle était toujours menottée, d'ailleurs aussi. Satch regardait la scène d'un air désintéressé. Il détestait Shanks et tout ce qui rapportait de près ou de loin à l'Empereur depuis belle lurette. Que sa nièce soit capturée ou non l'indifférait, mais il devait rester là car c'était son devoir de commandant d'intervenir si besoin est. Ah, qu'il enviait Marco à ce moment même sur l'une des mers du Nouveau Monde, à remplir une foutue mission sur une île quelconque. Mais loin d'ici et du souvenir douloureux de l'enfant qu'ils avaient élevé. M'enfin bref. Maeko, lui était en train de prier pour que son amie ne fasse pas de bêtise. Ils étaient tout de même en face de Barbe Blanche, l'homme le plus puissant de ces mers :

- **J'ai eu vent d'une fauteuse de trouble dans les quartiers de la Marine, mais de là à imaginer que c'était toi**, commença Newgate, en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

Les pirates étaient accrochés au moindre mot de la conversation, attendant avec impatience la suite. Lucia releva légèrement la tête, laissant apparaître son sourire :

- **J'ai toujours eu un certain don pour ce genre de chose, et tu le sais très bien, l'Ancien.**

Maeko retint son souffle de peur, alors qu'Alikey haussait les épaules et que quelques cris indignés résonnèrent dans l'insistance. Cris que le géant calma d'un seul geste. Là, Satch fut intéressé. La familiarité entre son Capitaine et la gamine lui rappelait un vague souvenir :

- **J'ai pu le remarquer ça oui. Et quel était le pourcentage de chance que tu tombes sur des hommes de ma flotte, ne te connaissant absolument pas, alors qu'il pillait un bateau venant de West Blue, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu résides en East Blue.**

- **Le hasard ? La chance ? Le destin ? Certainement un peu des trois.**

- **Tu as bien le caractère insolent de ta mère en tout cas. Enfin bref, que me veux-tu Gamine ?**

- **Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je ne suis pas ici pour revenir. Pas encore. J'ai un petit frère… Luffy. Il m'attend, en East Blue, justement, et j'étais en train de le rejoindre quand le Capitaine du bateau m'a vendu comme étant la nièce de Shanks. Je veux y retourner.**

- **Tu n'es pas en âge de prendre la mer ?**

- **Si mais… j'attends encore deux ans, et…**

- **Je viens bien t'offrir une embarcation à tes amis et toi… seulement.**

- **Je promets de revenir dans deux ans.**

Là, Barbe Blanche eut un rire. Il posa sa bouteille pour fixer l'adolescente :

- **Enlève donc cette foutue capuche pour que je vois à quel point tu ressembles à ta mère.**

Lucia grimaça et donna un petit coup d'œil dans l'insistance. Des visages qu'elle connaissait se mélanger à ceux qu'elle ignorait. Et son regard se posa sur Teach et ses tartes à la cerise, Izou, sa main posée sur ses pistolets, visiblement le plus prêt à intervenir, Namur se chamaillant gentiment avec Haruta, et tant d'autres. Puis, son regard se posa sur Satch, nonchalamment assis sur le bastingage à fixer la scène d'un œil absent, les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle détourna son regard de la vision de son ancien tuteur. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, avait juste pris un peu en âge. Il n'était plus le jeune homme dans la semi-vingtaine qui l'avait élevé. Il devait facilement avoir la demi-trentaine, voir même presque la quarantaine. Un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucia. Elle tâta de son sac de voyage qu'elle avait gardé avec elle, ayant emporté les affaires importantes à ses yeux. Elle reporta ensuite son regard vers le géant :

- **Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure des idées.**

- **As-tu peur de ne pas pouvoir repartir ?**

- **J'ai surtout peur qu'on ne me laisse pas repartir.**

Mérédith sourit en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Maeko, qui se raclait bruyamment la gorge :

- **C'est pas que je ne comprends pas un seul mot de ce vos dîtes, tous les deux, mais je viens de passer un mois au fond d'une calle juste pour ça ?**, s'indigna Alikey.** Eh puis, ces menottes me font atrocement mal. Quelqu'un ici ne pourrait pas avoir la gentillesse de me les enlever ?**

- **Et si la gentille Madame qui nous a kidnappés pouvait aussi me rendre Actu, ce serait plutôt assez sympathique.**

- **Alors tu es sûre de ton choix, Gamine**, rajouta Barbe Blanche, ignorant les plaintes des deux autres.

- **Absolument.**

- **Bien, libérez-moi ces gosses, et débarrassez-moi le plancher.**

Un murmure parcouru l'assemblée, alors que Courtois s'avançait vers Alikey qui lui tendait ses mains pour défaire ses menottes. La tête toujours baissée, Lucia se vit enlever ses propres menottes sur le regard sérieux et sévère de Norane, qui lui rendait son sac :

- **Je n'ai rien touché.**

- **Merci.**

- **Etrange qu'une ado qui se prétend être la nièce de Shanks se promène encore avec une peluche.**

- **Rien touché, mais vous semblez avoir une curiosité à toute épreuve. Ça ne vous regarde en aucun cas.**

- **Il y a juste un petit problème que je n'arrive pas à résoudre. Alors j'aimerais que tu répondes à mes questions.**

L'Amazone avait prit les trois jeunes à l'écart, alors qu'on leur préparait sous un air interrogateur, une barque pour les laisser partir. Lucia prit peur. Satch, maintenant intrigué par la familiarité entre son Capitaine et la jeune nouvelle venue, voulait en savoir plus. Et pour en rajouter une touche, elle avait les cheveux rouges, et Newgate connaissait sa mère. Ça faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidence pour être ignoré. Elle soupira et renfonça encore plus sa capuche sur la tête :

- **Bien, mais rapidement.**

- **D'où connais-tu Père ?**

- **Eh bien… cette histoire est trop longue pour être raconté en 5 minutes. Je le connais de ma mère, si on peut dire ça.**

- **Qui est ta mère ?**

- **Une femme dangereusement connue. Une personne forte, mais que je déteste. Morte, depuis bien longtemps.**

- **La première fois que j'ai vu la peluche de Satch, je me suis moquée de lui. Puis, je lui ai simplement demandé pourquoi il en avait une. Il m'a parlé d'une gosse qu'on avait déposé sur le navire, 12 ans avant que je ne rejoigne l'équipage. Une gosse spéciale. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Ça me paraît assez étrange que tu ais la même peluche que lui.**

- **…**, Lucia tiqua légèrement en sentant Satch se rapprochait.** Vous vous trompez de personne, je ne connais pas ce Satch.**

- **On ferait mieux de déguerpir**, fit remarquer Alikey.** Les gens me fixent trop étrangement. Je n'aime pas ça.**

- **Je suis d'accord avec la blonde, pour une fois**, dit Maeko en pointant la révolutionnaire du doigt, qui prenant une vive couleur rouge sous l'appellation.

Les trois adolescents prirent le chemin des calles à bateau, et posèrent leurs affaires sur la barque. Et alors que la toute petite embarcation quittait l'enceinte du Moby Dick, l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges enleva sa capuche, se sentant plus en sécurité. Ça avait été une épreuve de voir ainsi Satch sans pouvoir l'approcher. Elle soupira en fixant son sac d'affaire. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était ouvert. Et qu'un unique objet manqué. Un soupire lui échappa, alors que sur le pont du bateau qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, un cri s'éleva alors qu'une silhouette se dessina sur le bastingage, comme prête à se jeter à l'eau. Et c'est le regard douloureux que Lucia détourna le regard, en essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur les appels du pirate. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, alors que Maeko et Alikey la fixaient, avec compatie pour l'un, et curiosité pour l'autre. Et finalement, elle lâcha prise.

Elle se retourna violemment, faisant vaciller l'embarcation. Le Moby Dick devenait de plus en plus petit, mais il restait à porter de vue, et elle voyait très bien Satch l'appeler. S'ils faisaient demi-tour maintenant, elle aurait le temps d'aller le voir, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué :

- **Faîtes demi-tour !**, cria-t-elle aux deux autres, ne lâchant pas le navire du regard.

- **Quoi ?! Mais t'es complètement folle ma parole !**

- **Faîtes demi-tour !**

- **Hors de question !**

- **Bien, j'y vais toute seule alors !**

- **Lucia, n'y va pas, mais t'as pété un câble, ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête !**

- **Que vous m'accompagniez ou pas ne change rien. J'y vais quand même.**

Et avant que Maeko n'ait le temps de protester une nouvelle fois, des lianes étrangement solides sortir des pieds de la jeune adolescente, se dirigeant avec souplesse vers le Moby Dick. Satch recula de deux pas quand elles vinrent se planter dans le bastingage, de grosses épines se plantant dans le bois et assurant ainsi une sûreté des plus totales. Elle se mit alors à courir sur les deux lianes qui formaient un chemin vers Satch, en un rien de temps, les hurlements de protestation d'Alikey et de Maeko s'éteignirent à ses oreilles, et elle vit la Banane de Satch devenir de plus en plus grosse, au fur des pas en funambule qu'elle faisait au dessus de la mer bleue. Et finalement, elle sentit le bois sous ses pieds. D'un bond souple et contrôlé, elle quitta le sol pour arriver dans un endroit trop familier pour être ignorer. Les bras du cuisinier se refermèrent sur l'adolescente alors qu'elle atterrissait sur son torse. Sous le choc, ils tombèrent à la renverse, mais Lucia ne s'en officialisa pas. Elle n'entendit même pas le rire de Barbe Blanche, ou encore les cris ahuris des autres, les plus anciens, qui l'avaient finalement reconnu. Elle ne sentit pas qu'on la soulevait à nouveau du sol, elle n'entendait rien. Sourde, muette et aveugle, elle l'était dans l'étreinte rassurante de Satch. Cela faisait 8 ans que la jeune fille ne rêvait uniquement que de ça. Les retrouver. Tous. Mais surtout lui. Et Marco. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas pris soin d'elle comme des parents ? Ne les considérait-elle pas comme tel ?

Maeko, une grosse veine tapante et bien visible sur son front, s'avança sur le pont du Moby Dick qu'il avait rejoint de la même façon, alors qu'Alikey avait pris le chemin des airs. Il tendit son poing en l'air et souffla doucement dessus. Lorsque Lucia se releva lentement du sol (et de sur Satch), son crâne rencontra avec assez de violence le poing rageur du jeune homme :

- **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour avoir une idiote pareille comme amie ? Non mais t'y crois ça ! On n'a pas tous tes penchants suicidaires, Cia ! Parce que tu vois, moi, moi, MOI, et bah je tiens à la vie moi ! Et peu importe le lien que tu as avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche, je ne veux pas le savoir, j'en sais déjà bien trop sur toi et plus rien ne pourra m'étonner de toute manière, tu pourrais éviter cinq minutes de baser toutes tes actions sur ton instinct monstre et tes coups de tête sans aucune logique, et essayer, je dis bien essayer d'utiliser ton petit cerveau qui, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute est bien développé pour…**

- **Calme toi, Maeko, c'est cool, j'ai la situation bien en main.**

La veine sur le front du brun ne fit qu'augmenter et il asséna un nouveau coup de poing sur le crâne de son amie, créant ainsi une deuxième bosse bien visible. Alikey ré atterrit sur le bateau en fixant la scène d'un air absent. La dispute entre les deux amis étaient maintenant le sujet centre de toutes les conversations, bien plus encore que le retour de l'enfant prodige. Barbe Blanche décida finalement de mettre fin au duo comique que formait (sans le vouloir), un Maeko survolté et indigné devant la connerie d'une Lucia avec un air innocent et crétin à la D. Il la tenait toujours par le col de sa veste, le bras prêt à s'abattre à nouveau sur son crâne, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était une parfaite idiote. Il la relâcha devant les regards que les pirates ayant connu Lucia lui lançaient, Satch le premier, et Izou en première ligne :

- **Finalement, Luffy peut bien attendre un jour ou deux non ?**

- **Lucia…**, soupira Maeko, qui savait que de toute manière, elle avait gagné, rien qu'en retournant sur le bateau.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Rien, laisse tomber. Je suppose que tu vas me trouver une explication logique à tout ça, mais je n'en veux pas. Fais comme ça te chante, ça ne me regarde pas. De toute façon, la personne qui arrivera à te faire changer d'avis n'est pas encore né, têtue comme tu es.**

- **Juste un jour ou deux… juste revoir Marco.**

- **Concrètement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?**

- **Que tu m'attendras ?**

Le brun soupira, mais accepta finalement en hochant silencieusement de la tête. Il eut un rire, en voyant son amie sauter de joie. S'il avait su qu'il resterait…

* * *

On se retrouve tout de suite pour la partie 2 -


	5. Arc 1, Chapitre IV, partie 2

_Diclaimer : _Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf Alikey, Lucia et Maeko. Norane aussi, et peut-être Sonia. Et enfin cet empaffé de Gecko. Mais bon...

Voici la deuxième partie. Enjoy.

* * *

**Arc 1 : ****Les Origines.**

**Chapitre IV : partie 2 : ****Luffy, on se reverra quand tu seras pirate ! La lettre d'une sœur à son frère.**

Alikey regardait les pirates de Barbe Blanche s'affairer sur le pont. Voilà déjà une semaine qu'ils s'y trouvaient tous les trois en personne libre. La blonde avait alors passé cette semaine à observer le nouveau monde qui l'entourait. La fraternité des pirates de Barbe Blanche était aussi intense que ce que les dires racontaient. On sentait les liens forts entre tous, et surtout envers leur capitaine. Ce que la révolutionnaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver assez beau. Mais le plus intriguant pour elle restait et resterait toujours Lucia. Maeko en prime, mais plus la jeune adolescente. Durant tout le voyage dans la calle, elle s'était révélée être d'une humeur massacrante, mais confiante d'elle, et surtout compréhensive. Les longues conversations qu'elles avaient eues lors des nuits blanches alors que Maeko ronflait ostensiblement, bercé par la douce houle, avaient rapproché les deux jeunes femmes d'une façon très inattendue du point de vue d'Alikey. Elles partageaient toutes deux les mêmes idéaux et principes, bien qu'Alikey avait une vision beaucoup plus négative de ce monde que Lucia, qui avait tendance à vouloir positiver de chaque situation, même la plus dure. Cela relevait certainement d'un traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu durant son enfance. Tout comme le sien. Sauf que Lucia avait, semblait-il, était entouré pour surmonter le drame, alors qu'Alikey, pas le moins du monde. Et c'est ce qui différenciait certainement le plus les jeunes filles. Alikey avait l'air distant et de mauvaises humeurs constamment, alors que Lucia avait une joie de vivre envahissante constamment collé à la peau, ce qui la rendait presque agaçante aux yeux de la blonde. Presque.

Parce qu'Alikey ne pouvait se le cacher, en si peu de temps, jamais elle ne s'était attachée à quelqu'un aussi rapidement, et elle s'en voulait presque de l'avoir fait. Après tout, quand ils se sépareraient à nouveau, après avoir retrouvé la première partie de Grand Line, elle ne prendrait plus jamais de nouvelles d'eux et les oublierait bien facilement. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, bien loin de la réalité.

Une porte s'ouvrit, sur une jeune fille d'à peine 15 ans, se cachant les yeux du soleil par une main. Alikey eut un sourire devant l'état pitoyable de Lucia. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool. Et la soirée d'hier le lui prouvait encore plus. Lucia était habillée simplement, comme à son habitude. Un haut large cachant le peu de forme qu'elle avait (un ventre certes plat, mais pas le moins du monde musclé, et une poitrine ridicule face à celle de la blonde), lui descendant souvent jusqu'aux poignets, et révélant sa clavicule droite, pour une raison qu'Alikey ignorait. Elle portait rarement des pantalons, mais plutôt des shorts courts d'une matière légère, révélant ses jambes un peu bronzé et surtout assez élancé et musclé. Et enfin, remontées jusqu'aux genoux, elle portait de longues chaussettes trop grande pour elle, retombant légèrement vers la fin. Si Lucia ne se disait pas endurante, elle était, en tout les cas, très souple. Et elle portait aussi un éternel bonnet, qu'il vente, pleuve ou neige, en forme de Loup, un animal qu'elle semblait admirer, avec des oreilles en forme de patte qui descendaient jusqu'au bras et où l'adolescente pouvait y glisser ses mains. Un look assez spécial comparé à celui classique d'Alikey, mais qui passait inaperçu sur un bateau pirate. Surtout comparé aux tenues toutes plus affriolantes les unes que les autre de Norane, ou encore le penchant au vers de Zama D. Manue, une scientifique fraîchement arrivée d'une île automnale, deux ans auparavant, et qui était déjà vice commandante de la troisième division. Les gens de sa division la disaient très intelligente et posée, jamais à chercher les embrouilles, et tout le temps avec un air assez absent et calme sur le visage. Pour dire, la femme aux cheveux verts n'avait jamais montré aucune animosité sur son visage. Le seul sentiment qui se ressentait de temps à autre était la joie rien de plus.

Et il y avait aussi la future infirmière en chef, Nino Sonia, une grande jeune femme, tout juste la vingtaine passé, avec de longs cheveux roses lui descendant dans le bas du dos et des yeux aussi vert que l'herbe. Très intelligente, mais souvent trop expressive, elle s'emporte très facilement, et est très irritable si vous vous en prenez à sa possible incapacité à la médecine par son statut de femme belle et « idiote ». Sonia avait l'air d'avoir un caractère bien trop trempé pour Alikey, et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'en approchait le moins possible. Et avec Sonia, il y avait aussi Elise, sa petite sœur de 3 ans sa cadette, très timide, si bien qu'Alikey n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Elle se contentait de se faufiler derrière sa grande sœur excentrique. Les cheveux bleus foncés et les yeux de la même couleur, elle était assez petite comparer aux autres femmes du bateau. Elle était aussi infirmière et de ce que la blonde avait appris, elle avait suivi sa grande sœur pour ne pas rester seule sur son île natale avec leur beau-père tyrannique. Elle n'avait que 16 ans à l'époque, mais n'avait pas manqué de courage en suivant sa sœur âgée de 19 ans à l'époque. Très maladroite aussi, il n'était pas rare d'entendre les objets qu'elle tenait se ramasser sur le sol, en même temps qu'elle.

- **Toujours aucune nouvelle de Marco ?**, demanda Lucia, coupant Alikey de sa rêverie.

- **Le phénix ?**

- **Ouais.**

- **Non, rien de rien.**

- **Ah.**

Elle parut déçue mais n'en dit pas plus. Elle fixa l'océan, avant de dire :

- **On ferait peut-être mieux de partir non ?**

- **Je ne demande que ça.**

- **Tant pis pour Marco. Je le reverrais une autre fois. Dis-moi Alikey…**

- **Uhm ?**

- **Que comptes-tu faire quand on sera de retour au paradis ? Vu que tu ne fais plus partie de l'armée révolutionnaire.**

La blonde fut pensive quelques instants. Ce qu'elle comptait faire, maintenant qu'elle était libre de voyager ? Elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif, pas facile à atteindre, et qui prendrait du temps, mais elle mettrait toute l'énergie nécessaire à la tâche :

- **Retrouver une personne qui m'est très chère.**

- **Qui ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète.**

- **Ma sœur.**

- **Les liens fraternels sont les choses les plus belles de cette Terre non ? Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour Luffy, ma propre vie s'il le faut.**

- **Ma grande sœur est une personne exceptionnelle, et je suis prête à tout pour elle.**

- **Où est-elle ?**

- **Je l'ignore encore, mais dans un endroit où elle ne se plaît certainement pas. Et je veux l'y en sortir.**

- **Ce qui est tout à fait normal… on pourrait t'aider, tu sais, Maeko et moi.**

- **Je ne pense pas.**

- **Bon, pas maintenant parce que je dois rejoindre mon frangin, mais par la suite, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là**, sourit Lucia, mettant un terme à la conversation, en s'éloignant sur le pont.

Alikey resta interdite un petit moment, regardant l'adolescente s'éloignait :

- **Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? On se connaît à peine ! Et tu ne sais rien de moi !**

- **Pour la même raison qui explique ta présence ici, non ? Parce qu'on est amis !**

Le sourire que Lucia lui servit après réchauffa le cœur de glace d'Alikey. Amis ? Ils étaient amis ? Certainement. La blonde sourit à son tour, alors que Lucia reprenait son chemin vers le réfectoire. L'ancienne révolutionnaire se dit qu'elle avait bien mal jugée Maeko et Lucia. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents banals, quoi qu'un peu fou dans le fond, mais généreux. Et elle sentit au plus profond d'elle qu'elle allait finalement mieux s'entendre avec eux.

Pour qu'ils deviennent peut-être, finalement, ses amis.

Sonia se promenait sur le pont avec Manue, quand elles entendirent un gros bruit. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard compris. Sonia commença à courir vers l'origine du bruit. Des sons d'une respiration saccadée et difficile. Une respiration très bruyante et assez insupportable pour la personne qui devait les émettre. Elle arriva finalement sur le pont inférieure suivie de près par la verte, intriguée. Elles y découvrirent Lucia, se tenant le cœur d'une main, et le bastingage de l'autre. Elle était à moitié tombée et seule sa main raccrochée au bois du bateau la tenait encore un minimum debout. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement, et les bruit sortant de sa bouche ressemblaient plus à des glapissements étouffés qu'autre chose. L'infirmière se précipita alors sur elle, en demandant à Manue de rester à l'écart. Elle fit lâcher prise à l'adolescente, qui tenait cependant toujours son cœur :

- **Manue, va chercher Mérédith et Doc ! Vite !**

- **Non… Ma… Ma… Maeko.**

La rose inspecta Lucia, maintenant allongée sur le sol, la respiration toujours aussi mouvementée. Irrégulière et grave, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose. L'infirmière paniqua en voyant l'adolescente fermée les yeux, et lui donna un petite claque pour la garder éveillée :

- **Ok… va chercher l'autre gosse qui était avec elle !**

- **Tout de suite.**

Sonia releva le pouls irrégulier et bien trop rapide de Lucia, alors que Manue s'en allait vers le réfectoire, à la recherche du fameux Maeko. Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de forcer Lucia à rester éveillée, mais c'était avec peine.

Manue débarqua dans le réfectoire, l'air concentré. Elle chercha Maeko des yeux, qui parlait sabre avec Vista. Elle se précipita vers lui, essoufflé :

- **Gamin ?**

- **Uhm ? Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe.**

- **Lucia a un problème, et elle a demandé à te voir.**

- **Quelle sorte de problème ?**

- **De ce que j'ai vu, elle a du mal à respirer, à parler, et même à rester debout.**

« **Merde** », pensa Maeko, en se relevant d'un seul coup, oubliant sa conversation avec le sabreur de l'équipage, et même Actu. Il se précipita en dehors de la salle commune, suivie par Manue, et se dirigea vers le pont inférieur. Il poussa légèrement Sonia, prenant sa place et la main de Lucia. Elle posa ses yeux bleus paniqués sur lui. Il mit alors en route des gestes qu'il faisait encore et encore, par habitude. Il vérifia tout d'abord le pouls. Ça c'était un peu calmer. Puis, il la regarda bien dans les yeux, et lui dit, pour calmer la crise et la garder éveillée :

- **Calme-toi Lucia, quoi que tu ais vu, on va arranger ça, et ça va passer. Respire par le nez, voilà comme ça. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.**

L'adolescente suivait les gestes que son ami lui dictait à la lettre, si bien que deux minutes après, son cœur reprenait un rythme normal, et que sa respiration se calmait doucement :

- **Crise d'angoisse ?**, demanda Sonia.

- **Ouais.**

- **C'est héréditaire ou…**

- **D'après Shanks, son père a le même problème.**

- **Juste quand elle voit quelque chose qui la contrarie ?**

- **Surtout qui l'effraie, à court ou long terme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lucia, qu'est-ce que tu as vue ?**

Elle montra le journal du doigt plus loin, alors qu'un petit « **Luffy** », s'échappait encore ardemment de sa bouche. Il la lâcha aux bons soins de Sonia, l'infirmière réparant les derniers dégâts en l'emmenant manger un morceau. Il ouvrit le bout de papier à la page que Lucia avait laissé, et la parcourus rapidement des yeux. Ils s'ouvrirent en encore plus grand, quand il lut le dernier article sur la page, infime comparé aux restes, comme si on voulait qu'il soit oublié :

« La Marine à la recherche de dangereux criminels sur East Blue,

La mer qu'on appelle plus calme des océans pourrait n'être en façade, cachant de graves soucis bien plus importants qu'un calme plat sans guerre. Pour cause, l'illustre défunt Seigneur des Pirates venait lui-même de Loguetown, une île perdue des mers de l'Est. Et ces derniers temps, de gros doutes se font ressentir au niveau de la population.

En effet, voilà presque deux mois qu'un bâtiment de guerre Marine arpente chaque île à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis. Et ce n'est certainement pas le réputé Saké d'une île, ou encore les cultures fructueuses d'une autre qui attire le Vice-amiral Gecko en ces lieux. L'affaire reste à suivre et nous n'avons pas plus d'information pour l'instant, mais il se pourrait bien que, sur nos mers les plus tranquilles, se cachent des personnes aussi dangereuses et inquiétantes que l'étaient Roger, ou encore Heyko Swann, la démone. »

Le reste de l'article parlait globalement le taux de chance pour que le futur Seigneur des Pirates puisse venir lui aussi d'East Blue. Mais Maeko ne lisait plus, laissant tomber le papier lui aussi, il se dirigea vers la cantine, prenant le même chemin que les trois femmes qui étaient partis.

Sonia fit assoir Lucia, encore blanche comme le linge. Elle demanda alors une chope d'eau, et un peu de nourriture. Les commandants s'agglutinèrent de plus en plus devant leur ancienne protégée, qui, il fallait être honnête, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Norane releva les yeux du Journal, en haussant les épaules, et dit à voix haute, un peu pour elle-même plus que pour les autres :

- **La Marine recherche activement quelque chose en East Blue, mais personne ne sait quoi.**

Lucia pâlit encore plus, en déglutissant l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire :

- **Un danger, paraît-il.**

- **En East Blue ?**, s'étonna ironiquement Blamenco.

L'Amazone ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder Lucia. Elle referma le journal et le posa sur la table :

- **Dis-moi, Lucia… que te veut réellement Gecko ?**

- **Que je revienne.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que j'en sais trop. Et parce qu'il doit détester un de mes parents, aussi, vu comment il me le rend. Il dit connaître et haïr profondément mon père.**

- **Et ta mère ? Elle est connue elle aussi ? C'est pour ça que tu as peur pour ton frère. Qu'ils le retrouvent, qu'ils fassent le lien et qu'ils le…**

- **Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! **

- **Si tu tiens vraiment à le sauver, pars maintenant, sans plus attendre. On n'a aucune nouvelle de Marco, il ne rentrera certainement pas avant un mois, vers même deux. **

L'adolescente fixa la brune, sans rien dire. Satch murmura dans sa barbe que ce n'était une bonne idée :

- **Ou alors fais diversion… annonce à Gecko la couleur. Dis lui où tu te trouves.**

- **Ce serait du suicide.**

- **Et reste avec Père. A deux années près, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Sous sa protection, cachée sur le Moby Dick au fin fond du Nouveau Monde, que veux-tu qu'il te fasse ? Il ne pourra toujours essayé de te chercher, ça n'y changera rien. Et puis, tu fais une pierre deux coups, ainsi. Tu l'éloigne de ton frangin, qui sera en sécurité, et tu restes ici, comme ça tout le monde est content.**

Lucia bégaya, impressionnée par les paroles de l'Amazone. Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules en reprenant sa lecture, alors que le silence le plus complet se faisait à la table. La fille d'Heyko Swann réfléchit un instant, le plan de Norane n'était pas une si bonne idée. « **Mais je vais fuir encore une fois.** ». N'est-ce pas pour le bien de Luffy ? Elle regarda les personnes aux alentours. Sa mère elle-même lui avait dit, ils étaient sa famille. Mais Luffy aussi. Un an, deux ans, qu'est-ce que ça changeait réellement ? Et Ace n'allait pas tarder à partir lui aussi. Mais il faudra qu'elle les mette en courant, qu'elle les prévienne. Qu'elle leur explique. Oui, elle allait faire ça.

Maeko débarqua essoufflé dans la salle commune, alors que Lucia, encore tremblante, se relevait, et essayait de marcher. Elle arriva jusqu'à son ami et s'accrocha à lui :

- **Accompagne-moi voir l'Ancêtre.**

- **Ca sent le coup foireux.**

- **Peut-être pas tant que ça. **

Ils quittèrent tous deux le réfectoire, sous les regards des présents :

- **On dirait bien qu'on a récupéré Lucia**, fit remarquer Haruta, souriant.

- **En entière ?**, demanda Satch, légèrement sarcastique.

- **Ne sois pas si sceptique, Satch. Le temps change tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas rester une gosse toute sa vie. C'est normale qu'elle ait changé en grandissant, c'est même rassurant**, dit simplement Vista, à côté de sa seconde.

Lucia écrivait simplement au bureau dans le dortoir des filles. Sa plume grattait contre la feuille de papier blanche qu'elle remplissant d'encre. Les mots s'écrivaient à la suite, les uns après les autres. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'inspiration, elle laissait juste parler son cœur. Quand enfin, il ne resta plus de place, elle conclut la missive et, d'un air satisfait, s'éloigna du bureau en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise et relut ses écrits. Contente d'elle, elle passa ses mains derrière son crâne. Voilà trois jours qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une île, et que Maeko et Lucia avait lancé un message assez implicite à Gecko, qui devait être actuellement en route, s'il voulait vraiment les récupéré. Ils avaient joué la carte de la provocation, et connaissant Gecko, ça avait marché. Un sourire de satisfaction ne put s'empêcher de naître sur les lèvres de Lucia. Elle se leva finalement, en mettant la précieuse lettre dans une enveloppe. Elle se balada un petit moment sur le pont si familier, avant de se diriger vers la haute vigie où se trouvait les mouettes qui portaient le courrier sans jamais être retrouvé. Des mouettes de compétition. Elle en nourrit une en lui indiquant l'île où se trouvait Luffy et comment le localisait le plus rapidement possible. L'animal s'envola alors dans les airs, vers l'Est. D'ici une semaine, la missive serait entre les mains de la personne concernée. Elle s'accouda au balcon pour regarder l'animal disparaître de plus en plus dans l'horizon. Puis, l'homme qui surveillait juste en dessous d'elle fit retentir une petite cloche, prévenant tout le monde de l'arrivée du bateau transportant la première division qui rentrait au bercail. Son sourire s'élargit, et elle fixa le sol où les hommes présents sur le pont s'affairaient à accueillir la tant attendue première flotte et son commandant.

*Plus loin, quelques temps plus tard, East Blue*

Luffy se promenait comme à son habitude dans les forêts épaisses du Mont Corvo, son habituel tuyau appuyé sur son épaule, et l'air absent. Il tenait dans la main une lettre à son nom. Ace était parti très tôt au village ce matin-là, voir Makino, et prendre des nouvelles du bateau de Timm qui ne revenait plus. Mais le garçon savait maintenant que ça ne servait à rien. Il déboucha sur la falaise où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps, avec Ace, Lucia et même Sabo. Le même sentiment de nostalgie le prenait aux tripes, bien qu'il ne sache jamais mettre un mot dessus. Il se sentait simplement bien, là, face à la mer, la tête remplie de bon souvenir. Ace lui disait souvent qu'il était trop penseur alors que Lucia lui répétait que vivre dans le passé avait un certain côté positif. Il fallait dire que sa sœur redoutait plus que tout l'avenir et préférait souvent s'enfermer dans les souvenirs solides qu'elle avait avec les trois garçons et l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Luffy aimait bien se trouvait au milieu des deux. Ace oubliait son passé, Lucia se le remémorait tout le temps. Ce qui est fait, est fait. J'aimerais réellement revenir en arrière, et revivre encore certains moments. Les idéaux et pensés d'Ace étaient à l'opposé d'un certain côté, ce qui creusait un peu plus l'écart entre les deux adolescents. Mais Luffy n'était pas un idiot fini quand même (enfin si, mais bon), et il avait bien remarqué une nette amélioration dans leur relation. Pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais ils arrivaient enfin à se trouver dans la même pièce sans se balancer insultes ou remarques cinglantes. Enfin, des fois.

Lucia lui manquait, Luffy ne pouvait pas le nier. C'était une évidence. Mais il avait compris. Tout comme il avait compris le départ précipité de Sabo. Et puis, elle lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient. Et Lucia n'avait qu'une seule parole, il le savait. Elle revenait tout le temps, que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain ou dans deux ans, ils se reverraient. D'ici là, il deviendrait encore plus puissant pour pouvoir la battre, sa grande sœur.

« Luffy,

Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas simple, facile. Et j'en suis désolée si ces quelques lignes te feront de la peine, mais, crois-moi, elles sont nécessaires.

J'ai eu des problèmes, au centre où le vieux m'envoie. Des problèmes assez graves. J'ai fait une bêtise, la bêtise de trop. J'ai mis des gens puissants en colère, et ils feront tout pour m'atteindre.

Hors, le meilleur moyen de m'attendre, c'est toi.

Et je ne laisserais rien ni personne te blesser, ou te faire du mal. Encore moins par ma faute.

C'est pour ça que je ne reviendrais pas. Si je fuis ? En quelque sorte, oui. Mais cette fuite ne me fait pas plaisir. Loin de là. J'aurais préféré rester encore deux ans à tes côtés, et ceux d'Ace. Seulement, comme je te l'ai dit, ta sécurité passe avant.

Rassure-toi, je suis entourée de personne qui m'aime profondément, et aucun d'eux ne laissera quelqu'un me faire du mal. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, concentre toi sur ton entraînement et ta force à toi.

Parce que je sais que, quand tu prendras la mer dans 4 ans, tu seras devenu tellement fort que le One Piece s'offrira à toi.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'on se retrouvera. Et je t'attendrais avec impatience.

De là où je t'écris, je pense beaucoup à toi, et espère que tu te porteras bien sans moi.

De toute manière, tu sais qu'Ace prendra toujours bien soin de toi. C'est la seule chose de bien qu'il sait faire de toute manière.

Pense à remercier Makino pour moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Si je croise Shanks, je ferais bien attention à lui passer ton bon souvenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

D'ici là, fais bien attention à ta petite personne, Luffy. Et moi, je te dis à dans 4 ans.

J'ai hâte d'y être.

Lucia

Ps : Ne laisse rien, ni personne te barrer la route, Lu', compris ? Et ne perds jamais ton si beau sourire. »

Luffy eut un autre sourire en se laissant assoir dans l'herbe. Il avait maintenant encore plus envie de partir. Plus que 4 ans avant ses 17 ans. Plus que 4 ans avait de revoir sa sœur. Plus que 4 ans avant de partir à l'aventure. C'était sûr, le jeune Monkey D. n'avait qu'une envie, s'envoler loin de cette île :

- **Aucune nouvelle de Timm. Si ça se trouve, son bateau a fait naufrage. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Lucia, si c'est le cas**, dit sérieusement la voix d'Ace, venant d'arriver.

- **Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle.**

- **Et je peux bien savoir pourquoi cela ?**

- **Parce qu'elle m'a promis de rester vivante. Et qu'elle n'a qu'une parole.**

- **Tu es beaucoup trop naïf Lu'. S'en est presque navrant.**

- **J'suis sûre qu'au fond de temps, tu regretterais si elle mourrait**, ria Luffy, en regardant son frère.

L'aîné ne rajouta rien de plus qu'un coup de poing bien placé sur le crâne de son frère. Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Luffy, râlant en se prenant la bosse, donna la lettre au plus grand qui la lut. Son visage passa par beaucoup d'expression quand il la lut, mais la dominante fut la colère :

- **C'est toujours la même histoire avec elle. **

- **Ne fais pas cette tête, Ace, elle a eu des problèmes, elle le fait pour nous.**

- **Umpf…**

L'adolescent scruta l'horizon, le visage plat et sans expression : « **Tu as fui… encore une fois Lucia. Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses. Attends que je prenne la mer et que je te retrouve. Tu vas comprendre la définition du mot « douleur », crois-moi.** ». Le jeune homme, bouillonnant de rage, se contenta de déchirer la lettre, et laissa les bouts de papier voler au vent, pour se perdre dans la mer. Oh ça oui, elle souffrirait sous sa main, il lui ferait payer l'abandon.

* * *

Bon, je dois vous avouer n'être pas particulièrement fière de cette deuxième partie. En fait, je la trouve fade et même cucu. Mais bon, ça me semblait être une transition obligatoire, un passage que je ne pouvais passer. Bref, Maeko, Alikey et Lucia sont maintenant sur le moby Dick et pour de bon. Malgré tout, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre, ma foi assez long, vu que sur deux parties.

Prochain chapitre : **On va tester vos capacités ! Norane affronte Lucia.**

Je ne sais pas quand je le posterais. Certainement Mardi, si je trouve le temps, avant de partir en Allemagne. Je participe à un échange franco/allemand avec mon lycée, et je pars 10 jours chez ma corres en Allemagne, je n'aurais donc pas le temps de poster durant cette période. Je m'en excuse.

Encore merci à **Littlejuju **pour sa review qui me fait toujours chaud au cœur et qui prouve qu'elle suit ma fiction :)

A bientôt - La Femme Invisible.


	6. Arc 1, Chapitre V

_Disclaimer :_ vous commencez à connaître maintenant non? One Piece ne m'appartient pas etc.

Je m'excuse de ce retard pour ce 5ème chapitre, mais je viens à peine de rentrer de mon voyage scolaire et je n'ai pas pu publier avant. Aujourd'hui, ce sera plutôt côté combat et capacité. A vous d'apprécier. On se retrouve en fin de chapitre ;)

* * *

**Arc 1 : ****Les Origines**

**Chapitre V : ****On va tester vos capacités ! Norane affronte Lucia.**

Barbe Blanche se remit correctement assis sur son énorme siège, reprenant une gorgée d'alcool. Alikey se tenait devant lui, le regard fixé sur un point mort, et les gestes maladroits de ses mains témoignant son embarras. A ses côtés, Lucia jouait avec son bonnet d'un air tout aussi absent, et Maeko avait l'air de se faire royalement chier. Le géant utilisa sa voix la plus autoritaire pour s'adresser à ses trois nouvelles recrues, faisant sursauter Alikey, sortir Lucia de sa rêverie, et panique légèrement Maeko :

- **Vous pensiez réellement rejoindre l'équipage, ainsi, sans rien faire d'autre ?**

- **Moi ouais**, répondit Lucia, un sourire aux lèvres.

- **Je ne connais rien de vos capacités, c'est pourquoi on va voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre, tous les trois. Quand on sera arrivés sur la prochaine île, dans un peu plus d'une heure, je vous choisirais un adversaire, et selon vos résultats après le combat, on vous placera dans des divisions différentes.**

- **Ca me va, moi.**

- **Je suppose, de toute manière qu'on ne peut pas y échapper**, fit remarquer Maeko en haussant des épaules.

- **Effectivement.**

- **Alikey ?**, interrogea Lucia.

- **Donnez-moi le plus fort, je le réduirais en poussière**, dit rageusement la blonde, avec une lueur de force dans ses yeux clairs.

- **Ok, ça c'était flippant, ne le fais plus jamais. **

- **J'ai un côté assez sadique.**

- **Et moi, un côté bisounours. Allez, sérieusement, ça peut être cool.**

- **Ensuite, il vous faudra la marque. Et enfin, vous devrez tous les trois m'appeler Père.**

- **J'peux continuer à t'appeler l'Ancêtre.**

- **Lucia…**

- **Ok, ok, c'est bon, j'arrête. Bon, qui veut se battre contre moi ?**

La moitié des hommes présents reculèrent, si bien qu'il ne restait plus que Manue et Norane. La verte recula d'un pas :

- **Je n'ai pas envie de me battre juste pour le plaisir de me battre.**

- **Vous n'êtes pas croyable. Ce n'est qu'une gosse.**

- **Hors de question que je fasse du mal à Lucia-chan**, dit l'homme poisson présent sur le bateau.

- **D'accord avec Namur**, répliqua Haruta

Les regards se tournèrent vers Satch et Marco. Le premier recula encore plus et l'autre dit :

- **Je veux bien prendre l'un des deux autres, mais pas Lucia.**

- **Pareil que l'ananas.**

Lucia eut une mine boudeuse, alors que le capitaine annonçait la couleur des combats :

- **Bien, ce sera donc Norane contre Lucia, Vista, j'ai entendu dire que ce jeune homme avec quelques affinités avec les lames, tu lui feras tâter de la tienne.**

- **Bien Père.**

- **Et Marco, je me demande ce que donnera un combat entre deux Zoan mythiques. **

- **A vos ordres Oyaji.**

- **L'issue des combats n'est bien sûr pas la mort, mais de tester vos capacités et surtout vos limites. Donnez tout ce que vous avez, pas de pitié vous avez en face de vous trois de mes meilleurs hommes.**

- **Et femme.**

- **Et femme. **

- **On risque de bien rigoler.**

- **Rien ne peut être pire que les entraînements de Mihawk-sensei.**

- **Tu connais Œil de Faucon ?**

Les deux épéistes partir dans une conversation animée sur le plus grand sabreur au monde. Lucia replaça son bonnet sur sa tête, l'enfonçant un peu plus en lançant un regard de défi à sa future adversaire. Alikey haussa des épaules d'un air nonchalant. Elle toisa le phénix dans un sourire :

- **Marco le Phénix. Si ce qu'on dit est vrai, tu renais de tes flammes.**

- **C'est ce qui se raconte, effectivement.**

- **Figure toi que les flammes dont tu es fait, font partie de ma religion. De la mythologie ancienne.**

- **Et tu sembles bien la connaître. **

- **J'ai grandi dans un pays où les croyances n'ont pas de limite. J'aurais du devenir prêtresse.**

- **Le conditionnel.**

- **Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. M'enfin bref, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, second d'Edward Newgate ou pas.**

- **Si tu penses avoir la moindre chance de me battre.**

Alikey eut un sourire carnassier. Deuxième combat de la journée et on l'appelait elle. Maeko avait très bien concourus face à Vista, mais l'expérience et l'habilité de l'Epée Fleurie avait gagné sur la jeunesse et la force brutale du jeune Storm et de son épée maudite, Actu. Cependant, Maeko avait été assez impressionnant aux yeux de l'équipage, par son habilité, et sa force brute phénoménale. Il était légèrement blessé à la jambe droite, et avait une entaille en plein milieu du torse. Sonia l'accueillit sagement à l'infirmerie, mais une fois ses pansements mis, il retourna dehors, pour voir Alikey se préparait face à Marco. Le phénix avait toujours ce même air indifférent et blasé. Mais un léger sourire se distinguait sur ses lèvres. Une force assez incroyable se dégageait de son corps, et une aura de confiance régnait autour de lui. Il fixait la blonde avec détermination, mais aussi confiance. Après tout, elle avait beau être une femme aux apparences frêles et fragiles, elle faisait partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, et ceux depuis un petit temps. Il ne devait pas se fier aux apparences, c'était ce qu'il avait appris le mieux dans la vie. Cependant, pour montrer un certain avantage tout comme une fierté assez masculine, il regarda son vis-à-vis avec un air supérieur, montrant bien qu'il comptait gagner ce match sans se donner à fond.

Alikey se contenta de se mettre à bonne distance de son adversaire, tout en gardant un semblant de calme et de confiance. Elle en avait vu des pires dans sa vie, et savait pertinemment, de toute manière, qu'elle ne risquait en aucun cas sa vie. Le phénix, de toute manière, ne se donnerait pas à fond dans un combat contre une adolescente. Donc, elle n'avait rien à craindre. En même temps, elle avait envie d'impressionner son vis-à-vis ainsi que les pirates spectateurs. C'était une façon comme une autre de se faire remarquer, et elle adorait ça. En bref, le combat allait commencer.

Lorsqu'Izou donna le coup d'envoie en tirant dans les airs, la balles arrivaient à peine au dessus du mât que les ailes blanches et pures d'Alikey était dépliée dans son dos. Un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres contrastant avec le fruit du démon qu'elle avait mangé, et un battement d'aile plus tard, la blonde avait disparu du champ de vision du blond. Légèrement surpris, Marco fixa le ciel, à la recherche possible de l'ange en vue, mais les arbres de l'orée de forêt où ils se trouvaient lui obstruer la vue :

- **Mauvaise pioche.**

Le commandant se retourna immédiatement à l'entente de la phrase, juste à côté de son oreille. Mais rien. La blonde avait à nouveau disparu. Toujours rien dans les airs :

- **Tu ne regardes pas au bon endroit.**

Et le phénix comprit à quel jeu la jeune femme jouait. Il baissa alors légèrement la tête, son Haki éveillant tous ses sens, et attendit, patiemment. Il y eut un flottement, pendant quelques secondes, durant lequel on n'entendit uniquement le frisement des feuilles dans les arbres. Eh puis, Marco donna un puissant coup de coude dans le vide, qui se révéla être Alikey. La blonde, étant réapparu la seconde d'avant, se prit le coup dans les côtes, et fit un jolie vol plané jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche :

- **Tu ne devrais pas ainsi dévoiler tes plans à l'adversaire. Tu deviens trop prévisible. Et gonfler ton égo ne te servira à rien dans un combat.**

Alikey essuya le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe droite. La racine blonde de ses cheveux prit une teinte vermeille, alors qu'elle poussait un grognement. Loin d'être impressionnée, elle se dit simplement que le phénix méritait bien sa réputation d'oiseau rare et puissant. Elle avait déjà utilisé une puissante attaque, alors qu'il l'avait envoyé baladé en bougeant à peine son coude. « **Le Haki. Il doit contrôler le sensoriel et celui d'armement. Je vais devoir me méfier de ça. Et aussi de sa capacité à régénérer. Essayons de le prendre par surprise.** »

- **Bien… tu es aussi coriace qu'on le raconte.**

- **Les rumeurs sont souvent fondées sur des bases solides, dans ce genre de cas.**

La blonde se contenta de sourire.

Une deuxième et une troisième tentative d'attaque furtive échouée pour Alikey, et la jeune femme se retrouvait à nouveau envoyer plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Son crâne commençait à lui taper fortement, et des écorchures notoires apparaissaient de part et là de son fragile épiderme :

- **C'est vraiment tout ce que tu peux donner ?**

- **Je… je suis loin d'être à mon maximum…**

- **Et pourtant tu es essoufflée.**

- **Parce que tu crois peut-être que c'est déjà fini ?**

Elle se releva une énième fois pour faire à nouveau face au Phénix. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur quand elle plaça ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine, et que ses ailes se refermèrent sur elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux et une lumière blanche agressive s'échappa de son corps, aveuglant légèrement le second de Barbe Blanche. Il vit alors les ailes pures s'évaporaient doucement, tout doucement, avec une lenteur presque alarmante. Et elle apparut, dans l'amas de lumière blanche. Sur son corps, les blessures et les coupures avaient disparu, pour laisser place à sa peau blanchâtre des femmes du Nord. Un sourire naquit de nouveau sur son visage, et elle ouvrit les yeux, en posant une main à terre :

- **Enjeru… Droit Divin numéro 4… la colère d'Héphaïstos.**

Le blond dut reculer de plusieurs pas, vu que le sol, sous les mains de la blonde s'ouvrit dans une faille parfaite, trop parfaite, laissant apparaître un objet, comme tout droit sorti des enfers :

- **Serait-ce les Enfers ?**, demanda un homme de la 8ème, admirant le combat comme beaucoup.

- **Non**, affirma la voix calme de Manue. **Héphaïstos est, dans l'ancienne mythologie, le Dieu de la Forge et des Volcans. Elle n'invoque pas le dieu des Enfers, Hadès, mais le Mari d'Aphrodite, fils déshérité d'Héra, et connu pour sa laideur, mais son puissant marteau.**

- **Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**, demanda Elise, intriguée.

- **A mes yeux, ça signifie surtout qu'elle vient d'une ancienne île connue pour sa croyance pour les anciennes religions.**

- **Et dans le combat ?**, fit simplement Max.

- **Si mes réflexions sont justes, il se pourrait que Marco ait à tâter du pouvoir du Dieu Forgeron.**

Et en effet, confirmant les doutes de la scientifique du Moby Dick, lorsque la faille se referma (aussi facilement qu'elle s'était ouverte), Alikey tenait un lourd marteau à une main, sur son épaule. Marco, intrigué, eut un sourire :

- **Ton fruit du Démon m'étonne et me surprend beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient ainsi ouvrir des portes aux mondes des Dieux.**

- **Oui et non. C'est plus compliqué. Le fruit en lui-même ne permet pas ce genre de prouesse.**

- **La croyance qui va avec ? Les Archipels d'Héra je suppose ?**

- **Tu as vu juste. **

- **Et de quel dieu étais-tu prêtresse ?**

- **Héra en personne.**

- **Ce qui explique que tu puisses ainsi invoquer le pouvoir de son fils.**

- **Mon fruit me permet de contrôler quatre pouvoirs que j'aime appeler Droit Divin. Selon mes affinités en tant que prêtresse, ces aptitudes changent. **

- **De plus en plus intéressant.**

- **Celle que je viens d'utiliser pour soigner mes blessures, me vient d'Héra, et de son pouvoir protecteur de Déesse du foyer et des mariages. **

- **Je suppose qu'il y a un mais, une limite.**

- **Tu supposes très bien. Les Droits Divins pompent directement sur ma vie. Plus ma santé est forte, plus je tiendrais longtemps avec le Droit Divin. Mais je peux rarement en utiliser plusieurs dans un même combat, si on exclue celui d'Héra, qui ne me prend pas beaucoup d'énergie vital.**

- **Ce sera donc ton dernier coup ?**

- **Pour cette fois-ci, oui. Seulement, je ne me suis pas beaucoup épuisé par les petites attaques, je pourrais donc tenir un temps assez important face à toi avec cette arme.**

- **Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour me le prouver ?**

La blonde ne se fit pas plus prier, et agrippa sa massue à deux mains, elle l'abattit sur le sol, le faisant légèrement trembler. Marco perdit l'équilibre une milliseconde, ce qui servit amplement à la blonde pour prendre un léger avantage. Elle laissa son arme planté dans le sol, et disparut d'un geste vif. L'entraînement qu'elle avait suivi avec les révolutionnaires allait bien lui servir. Couvrant son poing d'un léger Haki de l'armement qu'elle avait encore du mal à contrôlé, elle se planta directement devant le phénix, qui se remettait en équilibre sur ses deux pieds. Elle frappa directement vers son ventre, mais les réflexes du Phénix se firent plus rapides, et il stoppa le poing avec sa main gauche. Il renvoya alors valser la blonde de cette même main, mais elle ne se laissa pas avoir aussi facilement. En plein vol, elle effectua une légère pirouette, alors que ses ailes réapparaissaient dans son dos. Elle toucha le sol dans un atterrissage approximatif, l'éloignant de son adversaire, vu qu'elle glissait dans la terre, créant deux rainures sur le sol, bien distinctes l'une de l'autre. Elle eut à peine le temps d'être arrêtée et stable pour repartir. Attrapant sa massue au passage de sa course, elle s'envola tout droit vers le ciel, dans un battement d'aile léger mais efficace. Là, Marco eut un sourire. Peut-être qu'il allait utiliser son fruit finalement. Son Haki en alerte, il eut à peine le temps de se décaler vers la droite que quelque chose venait siffler dans ses oreilles. Alikey retombait en piquer sur le sol. Ne remettant rapidement de l'attaque surprise, il comprit la technique de son vis-à-vis. Tout faire par le prendre par surprise. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas le temps d'activer son fruit, lui assurant une victoire glorieuse. Un deuxième sifflement effleura son oreille. Alikey, chancelante de sa chute, le visage remplie de bout, se tenait difficilement debout sans son marteau :

- **Encore manqué.**

- **Ca, c'est ce que tu crois.**

Elle tendit, dans un dernier élan de force, son bras vers le marteau, enfoncé dans la terre, plus loin derrière « **Mais que fait-elle ?** ». Le phénix eut bien vite sa réponse quand la jeune femme cria : « **ATTRACTION !** » de toutes ses forces, et qu'il sentit un poing dans son dos. Puis, ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et il fut emporté par la massue qui repartait dans le sens de la jeune femme. Il eut à peine le temps de réveiller son fruit, alors que l'objet volant à vitesse folle allait le fracasser contre le rocher à côté de la blonde. Et quand la massue s'écrasa à l'endroit sus dit, Alikey tomba à genoux, mais se protégea du nuage de fumée et de poussière que le choc avait créé. Il ne restait rien du rocher :

- **Je dois dire que je suis sacrément impressionné**, annonça le Phénix, en revenant sous sa demi-forme vers la jeune femme. Il lui tendit la main d'un air solennel, mais aussi joyeux. **Ton fruit est vraiment à la hauteur des autres Zoan. Et tes techniques de révolutionnaires s'adaptent parfaitement. Seulement, tu as trop confiance en ces droits divins, ce qui représente en un certain côté une faiblesse. Ta stratégie était certainement la meilleure à prendre face à moi, dommage simplement que j'ai deviné le tout. Par contre, le retour du marteau m'a vraiment surpris.**

Il tourna les yeux vers la massue du dieu Forgeron, qui disparaissait progressivement. Alikey accepta la main tendue que le phénix lui proposait et se releva avec assez de difficulté. Ils sortirent du nuage de fumée que le choc avait créé. Des exclamations joyeuses les accueillirent. Lucia eut elle-même un sourire carnassier. La fin du combat d'Alikey contre Marco marquait le début du sien contre Norane. Et l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges n'avait qu'une seule hâte, se battre contre l'Amazone. La concernée d'ailleurs, lâcha ce qu'elle était en train de faire et s'avança sur le pont, au sens inverse que celui que Marco prenait tenant une Alikey morte de fatigue, vers l'infirmerie.

Lucia était déjà sur le terrain abîmé par Alikey et son marteau, quand l'Amazone refila son blouson à un homme de sa flotte, et prenant la superbe faux qui était son arme maîtresse à un autre :

- **Norane… vas-y doucement…**, fit simplement Satch, presque suppliant.

- **Si tu n'as pas les tripes à ça, ne regarde pas, petit Satch. Mais ce sont des tests d'entrée. Et elle doit se surpasser. Alors je ne la ménagerais pas. **

Maeko se tenait à côté de son amie. Il lui massait le dos en lui disant des paroles encourageantes. Quand l'adolescente vit l'Amazone arrivait, elle laissa son bonnet en forme de tête de loup si précieux au brun, et s'attacha les cheveux dans une couette haute et stricte. Maeko quitta le terrain, portant toujours le bonnet, se le mettant même sur la tête. Lucia fit craquer les os de sa main bruyamment, avec un sourire carnassier, celui qui la définissait tant au début d'un combat. Elles se fixèrent un instant :

- **Norane, je te rappelle que les règles sont simples. Pas de mort.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Père.**

- **Mais connaissant ton égo et ta fierté surdimensionnée…**

- **Je promets de la rendre vivante. Amochée, mais vivante.**

- **Des paroles en l'air.**

La brune se plaça en position d'attaque, sa fière faux placée devant elle, alors qu'Izou allait répéter le même geste. Maeko serra fort le bonnet dans sa main alors que la balle allait droit vers le ciel, juste après le coup de feu. Et c'était déjà parti.

L'Amazone fut la première à attaquer, de front, l'adolescente, qui, elle, esquissa quelques gestes pour éviter de se faire embrocher par l'instrument de la mort. Elles dansèrent un petit moment comme cela, Norane donnant des coups puissants et Lucia les évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait : « **Je dois l'épuiser au maximum et contre-attaquer. Cependant, j'aurais une meilleure vision dans les arbres. Et je me sentirais plus en sécurité.** »

D'un geste simple, l'adolescente mit fin à leur danse endiablée en se haussant sur la première branche haute du premier arbre qui passait. L'Amazone, surprise sur le coup, attaqua une nouvelle fois, mais le vide. Elle se remit en équilibre, et regarda autour d'elle. Pensant que la jeune aux cheveux rouges avait utilisé un subterfuge de son fruit, elle fixa le sol à la recherche de pétale de rose. De ce qu'elle avait compris, elle passait principalement par ça. Mais Lucia, à l'abri du feuillage, fixait un endroit de passage. Elle monta son poing à hauteur de son visage, et des pétales apparurent entre ses doigts. Tranchant l'air, ils arrivèrent par dizaine sur Norane, qui entendit le vent soufflé jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle eut le temps d'en éviter la moitié, mais l'autre vint se pointer dans son bras droit, lui laissant des marques sanglantes bien voyantes : « **Comment des pétales peuvent-elle m'atteindre à ce point ?** ». Lucia décida de passer à un niveau supérieur, et descendit de sa cachette en tendant ses bras vers l'Amazone. Ils prirent une couleur verte et s'allongèrent, des échardes se créant de part et d'autre de ses deux bras devenus des lianes. Norane n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut emprisonnée dedans, sans moyen de fuite :

- **Fais bien attention à toi. A chaque mouvement que tu effectues, mes épines se plantent un peu plus dans ta peau. Et si elles atteignent une veine trop profondément, tu risque de t'en mordre les doigts. **

- **Je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu aussi facilement.**

La brune libéra son bras droit tenant la faux, et tendit cette dernière vers l'avant du bras de Lucia : « **Je vais la surprendre, elle me lâchera comme ça.** » Ne se souciant guère de l'arme pointée sur elle, Lucia se contenta de resserrer l'étreinte au bout de ses doigts. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit une vive douleur dans son bras. La faux avait atteint son objectif. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur alors que ses bras redevenaient normaux : « **Impossible…** » :

- **Les utilisateurs du fruit du démon ont beaucoup trop confiance en leur fruit, et se croient invisible. C'est loin d'être le cas. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait forgé la lame de ma faux avec du Granit Marin. De quoi bien déstabiliser les plus confiants, comme toi.**

- **Mais… mais…**

- **Je parie que tu n'as pas l'habitude de saigner.**

Lucia regarda la plaie à son bras, la peur pouvant se lire dans ses yeux. Bien, elle se ressaisit, alors que l'Amazone passait à l'attaque. Elle dut se résoudre à changer de technique, d'approche. Puis, elle eut une idée :

- **Tu l'auras voulu**, dit-elle, s'arrêtant à bonne distance, et fermant ses bras tout contre son ventre.** Rosa rosae no… Scattering* !**

L'Amazone la vit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche et toussa bruyamment pour enlever la fumée de ses poumons. Puis, elle sentit une présence à droite. Un coup. A gauche, un deuxième coup. Devant, troisième coup. Derrière, quatrième coup :

- **Arrête de te cacher !**

L'épaisse fumée disparaissait au fil des secondes qui passaient. Mais l'Amazone, malgré ses sens en alerte, ne vit pas venir le coup qu'elle se prit dans le ventre. Elle recula de quelques pas, mais se ressaisit. Elle inspecta rapidement les alentours. Rien. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, et regarda au ciel, peut-être que… :

- **Tu te trompes d'endroit !**

L'adolescente réapparut pile devant elle, et sous la surprise, eut le temps de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Cette fois-ci, Norane perdit l'équilibre. Elle recula puis tomba sur son postérieur. Habile, Lucia eut le temps de lui retirer sa faux dans sa chute. Elle cassa le manche en deux dans un craquement quand l'arme toucha avec violence son genou. Norane fulmina en criant de rage :

- **Je n'ai pas abîmé la lame en Granit. Tu n'auras qu'à refaire le manche après ce combat. Même s'il semble que je sois en position de gagner. **

Elle lança l'arme en deux morceaux maintenant à l'autre bout du terrain, et l'Amazone remarqua enfin la technique. Les petits pétales de rose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt sur le sol revinrent vers Lucia. Qui reprit… en croissance ? Norane n'avait pas remarqué que l'adolescente avait perdu en taille lors de l'attaque furtive :

- **Tu commences à comprendre le fonctionnement de mon fruit, n'est-ce pas ?**

L'Amazone ne répondit rien. Lucia ne lui laissait pas une minute de repos. Ses bras tendus comme des pistolets vers l'Amazone, elle cria le nom de son attaque : « **Vite, il faut que je fuis.** », avait qu'une pluie d'épine ne s'abattent sur la brune. Elle se jeta le plus rapidement possible derrière un rocher, mais sa jambe gauche fut touchée :

- **Je renoncerais maintenant si j'étais toi.**

- **Hors de question ! Ce n'est pas fini, bien au contraire.**

La brune se lança corps et âme dans le combat, ce qui étonna Lucia très fortement. Alors que l'Amazone courait dans sa direction, elle se demandait simplement si elle n'était pas folle :

- **Ca ne sert à rien. J'ai beau ne pas pouvoir créer des pétales ou des racines à l'infini, mon corps reste quand même fait de pétales et de racines, tu n'arriveras jamais à m'atteindre.**

Norane effectua un petit saut, suivit d'un minime salto, ou elle atterrit sur ses mains. Puis, elle fit tourner le haut de son corps, se rapprochant de Lucia. Cette dernière devenant de plus en plus douteuse. Elle finit par tourner de plus en plus vite, à une distance trop proche de Lucia. Et son pied remplis d'écharde toucha le ventre de Lucia : « **Non, ce n'est pas…** ». L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'elle volait vers le rocher ou l'arbre le plus proche, une douleur atroce à l'estomac. Elle atterrit alors sur une énorme pierre, y créant un beau cratère. Une fois le choc fait, elle retomba mollement sur le sol, d'abord à genou, puis à quatre pattes. Encore sous le choc, elle releva les yeux sur la brune, qui avait un petit sourire triomphant, mais la jambe gauche toujours tremblante et faible :

- **Le fluide Kuja…**

- **Tu as trouvé assez vite. Mais pas à temps, malheureusement.** **S'en est fini pour toi. Abandonne.**

- **Jamais !**

L'adolescente voulut se relever, mais retomba encore plus, sur ses coudes. Elle cracha le sang contenu dans sa bouche, et vacilla encore. Le choc avait été dur, trop dur. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Oh ça non. Elle allait utiliser son dernier plan. Le pépé l'avait dit lui-même, il faut se donner à fond. « **Je dois donner le tout pour le tout.** ».

Maeko trembla en voyant les prunelles bleus de son amie briller de dé brun vit avec horreur, son ami tomber au sol, et rétrécirent à vue d'œil. Il ferma l'œil droit, ne pouvant regarder la scène, mais l'œil gauche refusait de se fermer, trop absorber par le combat. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit, aussi clairement que les autres. Le bruit d'un battement de cœur. La machine était en marche.

Le rythme était lent, trop lent pour être normal. « **Boum… … … … boum.** »

Eh puis, il accéléra : « **Boum… … … boum.** »

De plus en plus : « **Boum… … boum.** »

Pour atteindre une vitesse normale : « **Boum… boum.** »

Voir même trop rapide : « **Boum, boum, boum, boum, boum, boum, boum.** »

Le corps de Lucia trembla, et elle se releva, doucement. D'abord sur ses coudes, puis sur ses bras :

- **Comment peux-tu…**

- **La pièce maîtresse de mon fruit… ah… il peut avoir de nombreux désavantages, comme par exemple, le fait que je ne puisse pas créer de pétales ou de racines à l'infini, ou, que, quand j'épuise mes réserves mon corps rétrécit. Mais je peux me jouer du terrain sur lequel je combats. Et ça, vois-tu, ma chère Norane, c'est un endroit propice pour l'éclosion d'une fleur, tu ne trouve pas ?**

Et là, Norane remarqua les racines qui sortaient des pieds de Lucia, pour s'infiltraient dans la Terre. Elles battaient au même rythme que le cœur de la jeune aux cheveux rouges :

- **Et qui a-t-il de plus vigoureux qu'un jeune bourgeon qui vient à peine d'éclore ?**

- **Impossible.**

« **Voilà qui explique la vitesse anormale de son cœur. **». Lucia vacilla légèrement une fois sur ses deux jambes. Un autre sourire carnassier naquit sur son visage, et elle laissa traîner ses bras alors qu'elle commençait à courir :

- **Je vais en finir avec toi, là, maintenant !**

Norane voulut bouger pour esquiver l'attaque qui allait arriver, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Relier de ses pieds à ceux de Lucia, les racines qui pompaient de l'énergie provenant de la terre s'étaient créés un chemin vers ses pieds. L'Amazone, depuis bien longtemps, eut la peur panique de perdre un combat, ce combat, contre une gamine de 15 ans.

Lucia fonçait sur son adversaire à vitesse grandiose, et, dans un cri rageur, « planta » ses deux bras dans le corps de l'Amazone. Sous le choc, Norane ne sentit rien. Puis, la rouge releva le regard vers son vis-à-vis. De ses bras, sortaient des petits pétales qui entouraient bientôt le corps de l'Amazone :

- **On va en finir maintenant. Rosa rosae no… Implosion !**

Le choc vint enfin quand les pétales, en cœur, s'écrasèrent sur la peau de la brune, lui broyant l'estomac au passage, avec la force de dix personnes. Le coup fatal de Lucia, qui ne perdait jamais avec celui-là. Norane vola alors pour s'écraser dans un arbre, totalement sous le choc, alors que Lucia retombait à genoux, le souffle encore coupé par l'attaque. Puis, elle tomba à même le sol à son tour, en fermant doucement les yeux, dans un sourire. Sonia voulut partir tout de suite soigner les blessés, mais Maeko l'en empêcha. Elle interrogea du regard son interlocuteur, qui se contenta de tendre l'oreille. Le bruit du cœur ralentissait, peu à peu, pour reprendre un rythme plus régulier. Là, le brun décida d'intervenir.

Sautant par-dessus la barrière, il courut le plus vite possible vers Lucia. De sa poche, il sortit une bouteille remplie d'un liquide verdâtre peu net, qu'il renversa sur le corps entier de Lucia, maintenant rétrécit. Il reprit une taille normale au contact de la potion, et il se mit à la hauteur de son amie, qui reprenait ses esprits :

- **Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas utiliser cette attaque, Lucia… ton cœur est bien trop fragile.**

- **Non tu… ah… tu mens. Mon cœur est… aïe… aussi fort et… ah…**

- **Cia… tu dois aller te reposer. Qu'on t'ausculte. Il ne bat pas à vitesse rassurante, Lucia, je m'inquiète.**

- **Est-ce que j'ai gagné ?**

Le frère de Smoker tourna son regard vers Norane, presque inconsciente dans l'arbre troué, se faisant rapidement ausculter par Sonia et Lady :

- **Je crois bien qu'il y a égalité. Vous êtes autant amochée l'une que l'autre.**

- **Ce fut un beau combat ?**

- **Le plus beau que tu n'ais jamais fait. Mais n'utilise plus jamais cette capacité, je t'en supplie.**

Elle hocha la tête pour rassurer son ami. Son cœur ralentissait encore un peu, et une grimace lui échappa. Maeko la lâcha et posa son oreille contre sa poitrine pour entendre les battements irréguliers et secoués du cœur de son amie. Un hoquet de peur le déchira en deux, quand le bruit se fit de plus en plus rare. Lucia avait fermé les yeux, mais sa respiration restait normale. Il savait alors que l'engin qui la maintenait en vie essayait de se remettre du mieux qu'il pouvait du choc de l'attaque qu'elle avait utilisé. Il se releva et la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener sur le navire, et l'emmener directement à l'infirmerie pour que le Doc l'ausculte :

- **Sa tension est alarmante !**

- **Non, là, c'est un rythme assez bon, comparé à d'habitude.**

- **Problèmes cardiaques ?**

- **Hypotension. Ça lui vient de son père ou sa mère, je ne sais pas.**

- **Je vois. J'en parlerais à Okashira pour qu'ils lui interdisent d'utiliser cette maudite attaque. Elle a frôlé la mort, vous en êtes conscient ? **

- **Je commence à avoir l'habitude, vous savez, avec elle… **

Maeko quitta l'infirmerie après qu'on lui ait changé ses pansements. Il alla sur le pont principal où Alikey jouait avec le vêtement fétiche de Lucia, son bonnet. Barbe Blanche eut un sourire. Les combats avaient été très prometteurs, et ils avaient bien révélé une chose, la ressemblance de caractère entre Lucia et sa mère.

Plusieurs jours après, le capitaine annonçait enfin dans quelles flottes seraient placés les trois adolescents :

- **Lucia, au termes de ton combat contre Norane et de tes facultés, quoi que maigre pour l'instant, mais à développer, le premier ordre que tu devras suivre sous la direction de Marco sera de ne plus jamais utiliser cette attaque qui te fait frôler l'arrêt cardiaque.**

La concernée fit la moue, puis, prit conscience qu'on l'envoyait dans la première division, avec Max, Edwin, Tom et surtout, Marco. Un petit cri de joie lui échappa, et le géant fit fie de l'ado pour continuer :

- **Alikey, ton Zoan mythique m'a franchement intrigué, et je pense te placer dans la seconde division. Si tu fais correctement tes preuves, et avec un peu plus d'apprentissage, tu pourrais te hisser au rang de commandante.**

La blonde eut un sourire de satisfaction. Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante, et le capitaine passa au dernier du trio :

- **Maeko, ta technique à la lame, ta jeunesse et ta force, te donne tout droit l'accès à la 4****ème**** division sous les ordres de Satch, un de mes meilleurs bretteurs.**

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents à Barbe Blanche, puis à Satch, ce dernier lui rendant un sourire et un pouce levé :

- **Bien… dernière étape avant d'intégré définitivement nos rangs. La marque.**

* * *

Bonjour les amis! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je dois avouer que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Les combats ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, mais j'aime quand même beaucoup essayer de mettre en forme ce genre de choses. J'aime me lancer des défis.

J'espère que vous arrivez à comprendre les capacités de Lucia et Alikey. Leurs fruits sont un peu spéciaux et peuvent paraître compliqués mais vous verrez au fil de l'histoire qu'en fait non.

L'intégration de la mythologie grecquo-romaine peut vous paraître bizarre mais c'est un sujet qui me plaît vraiment et en relisant l'arc MarineFord je me suis rendue compte que Dieu était évoqué (très brièvement mais je suis très douée pour remarquer ce genre de connerie donc bon) alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas les autres. Bref, ça ne devrait pas vous embrouillez de trop non plus ça aussi parce que ce n'est qu'un détail très mineur)

L'habituel merci à **Littlejuju **avec sa review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir :3

Et aussi à **PortgasDLisanna **ça me rend toujours heureuse de savoir que les gens apprécient et suivent mon travail.

Si vous avez une suggestion, une interrogation, quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en poster une aussi.

Prochain chapitre ce week-end pour me faire pardonner de mon absence de dix jours : **Je te ferais mordre la poussière ! Confrontation enflammée ! La signification du S barré.**

A samedi ou dimanche les loulous. Bisous - La Femme Invisible.


	7. Arc 1, Chapitre VI

_Disclaimer : _One Piece appartient à E. Oda, notre grand maître à tous, et créateur de si bonnes histoires. On parle bien sûr de l'homme qui se dessine lui-même comme étant un poisson. Bref, je ne fais qu'emprunter son univers. Et ce disclaimer est vraiment long. Donc je me tais. Bisous.

Chapitre VI pour vous les amis, c'est gratuit. Les choses bougent, ça devient de plus en plus intéressants. Enjoy!

* * *

**Arc 1 : ****Les Origines.**

**Chapitre VI : ****Je te ferais mordre la poussière ! Confrontation enflammé ! La signification du S barré.**

Deux longues années avaient passé depuis l'entrée du trio dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Maeko, Lucia et Alikey, maintenant âgés de 17 et 19 ans, parcouraient leur petit bout de chemin en compagnie de tous leur nouveaux compagnons. Et s'ils s'étaient particulièrement bien intégrés à l'équipage, c'était certainement grâce à la jovialité de Maeko, la bonne entente de Lucia, et la participation active d'Alikey. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, tous les trois, si bien qu'on ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Alikey travaillait depuis plus d'un an maintenant pour devenir commandante. Elle voulait rendre fière celui qu'elle appelait maintenant « Père » et prouvait à cet équipage (un tout petit peu) macho qu'elle pouvait y arriver, même en étant une femme. Et la fière marque qu'elle avait sur la poitrine, entre les deux seins lui rappelaient jour après jour ses ambitions. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas non plus sa première détermination, mais se disait qu'elle y arriverait mieux en étant plus forte, et devenir plus forte était synonyme de devenir commandante pour elle. Mais pour l'instant, elle faisait aussi des efforts pour s'ouvrir plus aux autres et être moins désagréable. Et elle gagnait aussi souvent les concours d'alcool, face aux hommes de sa flotte. Mais jamais contre Curiel ou Blamenco, qui ne se cachaient jamais pour lui faire des commentaires acerbes, mais finalement ironiques et sympathiques, que la jeune femme répliquait par des coups bien placés.

La blonde avait encore grandi et pris en forme. Maintenant, une belle poitrine ressortait de ses hauts, et ses jambes, interminables, aussi blanches que la neige étaient soumises à la lumière du soleil jour après jour. La jeune femme ne quittait jamais son ombrelle près d'une île estivale pour protéger sa peau de brûlures provoquées par les UV. Ainsi qu'une grande paire de lunettes de soleil pour ne pas abîmer ses yeux clairs. Et son ombre était reconnaissable entre mille. La détentrice du fruit de l'Ange, en cas de fortes chaleurs, sortaient ses grandes ailes pour aérer ses corps en battant de l'air à vitesse régulière.

Maeko avait lui aussi évolué. Dans un sens. Il avait grandi, en deux ans, pris du muscle à force de l'entraînement qu'il suivait avec Satch. Son commandant avait essayé de faire utiliser un deuxième sabre au jeune frère de Smoker, mais ce dernier restait entêté dans son idée d'une seule lame. Et puis Actu se révélait être très efficace, vu qu'elle avait été forgé, paraît-il, par les flammes de l'enfer. C'était Œil de Faucon lui-même qui lui avait remis cette arme lorsque le jeune avait su tenir une épée aussi lourde que celle-ci. Et il s'en contentait largement. Son comportement agréable et joyeux ensoleillé le navire d'un brin de bonne humeur, et chaque matin, il se faisait un plaisir de réveiller sa division dans une gaité contaminant le reste des divisions. Il était tant aimé par les autres qu'il était passé vice-commandant de la 4ème flotte en quelques mois. Et la marque qu'il portait sur son torse témoignait à quel point il était reconnaissant à Barbe Blanche.

Ses cheveux bruns toujours autant en bataille, avaient considérablement poussé pour finalement être coupé par Sonia, à une taille suffisante pour le jeune homme. Les mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient, se créant un chemin vers ses oreilles ou simplement le ciel, lui donnait un côté enfantin et absolument adorable pour la gente féminine du navire. Ainsi, les infirmières et autre n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : le 18ème anniversaire du garçon, pour fêter sa majorité et son arrivée dans le monde adulte. Cependant, l'ancien élève de Mihawk n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça, et ils s'approchaient rarement de l'infirmerie, juste pour parler avec Elise, avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien, pour sa timidité et son extrême gentillesse. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Lucia, quand à elle, n'avait pas trop changé avec le temps. Certes, son corps s'était aussi affiné et raffermi, mais les changements ne se remarquaient pas, le peu de forme qu'elle avait étant caché sous son éternel pull rouge et noir beaucoup trop grand pour elle, avec des manches cachant ses mains. Seule sont épaule et sa clavicule droite était découverte, laissant apparaître son tout premier tatouage. Les deux premières lettres du prénom « Luffy » écrit horizontalement sur sa clavicule droite se voyaient très clairement. Et la jeune femme ne s'en privait jamais. Ses cheveux étaient devenus un peu plus longs, et elle portait toujours son bonnet fétiche en forme de tête de loup. Elle ne le quittait pratiquement jamais.

Elle avait intégré la première flotte avec brio, s'entraînement régulièrement avec le phénix, devenu son mentor, pour garder la forme et essayer d'exploiter un maximum son fruit. Malheureusement, elle avait beaucoup de mal à cause de son cœur fragile, et de la complexité du fruit de la Rose, ne permettant pas de créer à l'infini, n'étant pas un Logia. Mais il comportait quelques petits avantages, comme la potion spéciale que Manue avait mis au point qui lui permettait de créer plus de pétale et de racines en moins de temps. Norane avait aussi pris l'adolescente sous son aile, et essayait de lui apprendre un peu le Haki. Si elle maîtrisait correctement le sensoriel, Lucia avait franchement du mal avec celui d'armement, arrivant seulement à le faire tenir quelques instant à se doigts, ses mains et, au plus, à ses avant-bras. De plus, elle ne semblait pas s'être éveillée au Haki des rois, et ne l'aurait certainement jamais.

Et c'est en vice-commandante de la première flotte, seconde du second, qu'elle revenait de sa mission sur le bateau mère. Après plus d'un mois d'absence, les retrouvailles promettaient d'être riches en émotion. En effet, elle ne serait pas déçue.

Alikey, assise sur le bastingage côté sud fixait l'océan d'un air absent. Voilà déjà deux ans qu'ils avaient rejoint l'équipage. Regrettait-elle ? Absolument pas. Qu'est-ce qui la turlupinait alors ? Une chose, un rien, ce n'était juste pas son jour. Et elle préférait s'écarter de la civilisation dans ces moments. De très mauvaises humeurs, elle serait capable de crier sur l'équipage entier. Alors elle passait la journée à l'écart, loin des autres, près de la mer :

- **C'est drôle à quel point cette étendue bleue peut être passionnante à regarder**, fit la voix de Maeko, arrivant à côté d'elle, s'accoudant à la barrière.

- **Uhm…**

- **Tu n'es pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.**

- **Ce n'est pas vraiment mon jour.**

- **Il en faut bien un dans l'année. Personnellement, je n'aime pas le jour de mon anniversaire.**

- **Pourquoi cela ? Tout le monde aime les anniversaires.**

- **Parce que le mien est synonyme de mort.**

La blonde détestait voir le jeune homme avec ce ton sérieux, et cet air sadique. Ça ne lui allait absolument pas :

- **On a tous des secrets, tu ne crois pas ?**, finit-elle par dire, brisant le silence.

- **Ouais…** **et parfois, il vaut mieux les garder pour soit.**

- **C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle des secrets, Maeko.**

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais fut coupé dans son élan par un violent bruit dans ses oreilles. Les deux se retournèrent pour découvrir le mur donnant à la cabine du capitaine se détruire, une nouvelle fois, faisant sortir avec force le nouveau venu sur le bateau depuis presqu'un mois. Maeko soupira, visiblement agacé par le jeune homme, alors que la blonde laissait échapper un petit rire en allant aider le jeune homme de 18 ans :

- **Tu n'en manques pas une, Portgas. Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'as pas la moindre chance contre le Paternel ?**

Le dit Portgas s'essuyait son nez ensanglanté en grognant. Son comportement amusait beaucoup la détentrice du fruit de l'Ange, qui ramassait toujours les morceaux derrière son passage. Etrangement, elle avait décidé de prendre ce gamin d'un an son cadet sous son ail, ayant eu pitié de la raclée que Barbe Blanche lui avait collé :

- **Allez, lève-toi que je regarde si tu n'as rien de casser.**

Maeko faisait comme d'habitude. Il regardait la scène de loin. Un sentiment de jalousie le piquait toujours au vif, mais il n'en montrait rien. Alikey était la seule femme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, et ça l'agaçait beaucoup. L'amour était une notion abstraite pour lui. Il n'aimait pas son frère, il le respectait. N'ayant jamais eu aucun contact avec ses parents, il ne connaissait ni l'amour maternel, ni l'amour paternel. Et enfin, Elsa lui avait toujours appris à détester son entourage. Comme ça, en cas de danger, il ne sauvait sa peau, et uniquement la sienne. De plus, Mihawk n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire que l'Amour était une chose inutile dans ce monde, pour les hommes faibles comme Shanks le Roux qui s'attachait à des choses futiles comme au bien-être de sa soi-disant nièce. Mais avec l'arrivée de Lucia, quelque chose avait changé dans sa vie, et il s'était mis à ressentir les émotions que l'enfant aux cheveux rouges et au grand sourire essayait de lui transmettre. De plus en plus réceptif, il s'était mis lui aussi à lui envoyer cet amour qui caractérisait leur amitié. Et finalement, il s'était un peu ouvert aux autres, sur le bateau. Mais surtout à la blonde et son sourire si froid et absent que, quand elle lui en offrait un, le brun essayait de le graver dans sa mémoire. Et ça créait immédiatement le sien. Mais s'il adorait voir le sourire de la jeune femme, il le préférait encore mille fois quand c'était lui qui le provoquait. Voilà pourquoi il supportait mal de le voir naître sur les lèvres fines d'Alikey, quand c'était ce Portgas qui faisait encore une ânerie :

- **On se retrouve après, Maeko-kun**, finit par dire Alikey, tenant Ace pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Le brun ne fit que hocher la tête avant de reporter son regard vers l'océan. Une petite embarcation s'y dessinait, et il crut reconnaître les deux occupants de la barque qui s'approchait : « **Ils sont de retour. Si mes doutes son fondés, ça promet de l'action.** ».

En effet, Maeko se rappelait très bien le nombre de fois où son amie lui parlait de Portgas. En mal, souvent, mais toujours avec un certain respect et un brin d'amitié. Elle l'enfonçait toujours, mais avec un sourire non-caché, et elle racontait finalement plus la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait, le jour de la mort d'un de leur proche commun. En son bon souvenir, ils avaient décidé de signer comme un traité de paix, pour ainsi, prendre soin du jeune frère qu'ils avaient finalement en commun, Luffy. Aucun lien de sang ne les reliait, mais cet être, demi-frère de Lucia, et frère de Saké avec Ace les avait rapprochés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Luffy avait simplement été le fil conducteur de leur relation. Mais là, le jeune homme était vachement remonté. Que ce soit à cause de son amie ou non, elle allait certainement passer un sale quart d'heure. Et c'était une certitude aux yeux de Maeko.

Max regardait Lucia avec un intérêt non-caché. La jeune fille, maintenant presque femme fixait l'eau avec une certaine nostalgie se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus océan. Il souleva un sourcil quand elle soupira, posant sa tête sur son coude, lui-même au bord de la petite embarcation :

- **Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nostalgie ?**, finit par demander le cartographe de l'équipage.

- **Uhm… je me disais juste que ça fait deux ans, aujourd'hui**, répondit simplement Lucia, toujours aussi pensive.

- **Ton frère te manque.**

- **Oui et non… j'ai l'impression juste… de l'avoir abandonné.**

- **Tu culpabilise ?**, affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne la questionna.

- **Je lui avais promis de rester à ses côtés, qu'importe la situation**, confirma-t-elle en tournant son regard ennuyé vers lui.

- **Tu ne pouvais pas vivre éternellement avec lui.**

- **J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir faillis à ma promesse… encore une fois.**

- **Il prend la mer l'année prochaine non ?**

- **Dans deux ans.**

- **Eh bien, tu prends ton mal en patience, et tu sauras quand tu le croiseras si oui ou non, tu as faillis à ta promesse.**

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne rajouta rien de plus. Max releva la tête vers l'horizon, et y vit le Moby Dick qui s'approchait de leur position. Il se releva tout court, et tapa sur l'épaule de sa supérieure. Elle suivit le même geste que lui pour se retrouver debout. Au loin, les hommes présents sur le pont remarquèrent leur arrivée et prévinrent le monde.

Alikey regardait Elise qui soignait le nez une nouvelle fois cassé d'Ace :

- **Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais**, fit remarquer la nouvelle infirmière en chef aux cheveux roses.** A un moment ou un autre, Okashira va perdre patience, tu le sais.**

- **Grmph…**, répondit simplement le concerné.

- **Tu es décidemment la pire tête brûlée que je n'ai jamais connue.**

- **Je n'affirmerais pas ça**, sourit Elise, tout en terminant de soigner Ace. **Voilà, c'est fait. Essaie de rester tranquille les trois prochains jours, pour que ça cicatrise correctement. A moins que tu ne veuilles avoir le nez en diagonale tout ta vie. Ce qui serait assez dommage, vu que tu es plutôt mignon.**

Le brun s'empourpra directement et se leva du lit, sous les rires retenus d'Elise. Puis, tous s'arrêtèrent en entendant le bruit dehors :

- **On est attaqué ?**, interrogea Sonia.

- **Non.** **C'est le retour de l'enfant prodige. **

- **Ah, je vois. Tu lui diras de passer tout à l'heure, j'ai deux trois trucs à lui faire faire. **

- **Ok. Viens Ace, tu vas rencontrer l'enfant prodige.**

L'intéressé grogna encore une fois, seule chose qu'il savait faire apparemment. Une masse s'était regroupée sur le pont, et les deux jeunes, rejoints par Maeko, attendirent un peu à l'écart. Ace, l'air refrogné et les mains nonchalamment coincées dans ses poches, regarda deux personnes être acclamées par la foule de pirate. Il vit des cheveux bronzes mi-longs dépassaient du lot, suivi par des cheveux rouges cachés sous un bonnet en forme de tête de loup. Les yeux gris d'Ace s'agrandirent en reconnaissant cette allure qui se détachait de la foule, cette paire d'yeux bleus comme l'eau de la mer et ce bonnet atypique. Il sentit la rage monter en lui alors que le rire caractéristique de Lucia s'élevait dans l'air, et il crut que le monde avait disparu. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, sans plus aucun bruit autour, sans plus aucune personne aux alentours.

Elle tourna le regard, cherchant Maeko et Alikey du regard, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis deux mois, mais fut surprise de voir une troisième personne avec eux. Elle se figea sur place, son sourire disparaissant, alors que l' « inconnu » s'avançait lentement vers elle, enfonçant son chapeau de cow-boy sur ses cheveux de jais légèrement bouclé. Elle déglutit en reconnaissant les tâches de rousseur qui le caractérisait. Elle savait qu'elle le croiserait à nouveau, quand il aurait pris la mer, mais pas aussi tôt. Et elle n'était pas prête à assumer sa lâcheté devant lui. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas après deux ans.

A sa plus grande surprise, il passa à côté d'elle, sans rien lui faire. Leurs deux mains s'effleurèrent dans un contact aussi léger que le vent qui soufflait dans les cheveux rouges de Lucia. C'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Elle crut que cet écart entre eux allait se briser à n'importe quel instant et qu'il allait la frapper comme la première fois, mais rien. Il continua son chemin, en l'ignorant, ce qui, finalement, la blessa encore plus qu'un coup. Elle se retourna, toujours comme au ralenti, pour ne voir que son dos. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que les activités reprenaient leur cours normal. Mais la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougé de place, encore sous le choc :

- **Lucia ?**, demanda Alikey, rejoignant finalement son amie.** Sonia m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait que tu passes à l'infirmerie.**

- **Que fait-il ici ?**

- **Ace ? Tu le connais ? Il a provoqué Père en duel. Il s'est d'abord battu avec Jinbei, puis avec le vieux, mais tu imagines bien que ça n'a pas marché. Ca va Lucia ?**

L'adolescente aux cheveux rouges serrait des poings. Si bien que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches. Elle redressa le regard vers la blonde, et cette dernière put sentir la peur panique ainsi que la rage traverser le regard de Lucia. Elle ne comprit pas, mais elle suivit son amie marcher dans les pas d'Ace, pour le retrouver sur le pont inférieur, à l'abris des regards. Maeko suivit la scène du regard, du haut de son perchoir, appuyé sur nonchalamment sur Actu. Il vit sa meilleure amie se jetait sur le brun :

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête d'idiot Ace ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ce genre de chose ?! Tu tiens si peu que ça à la vie ?!**

Le jeune Portgas regarda avec étonnement son ancienne amie. La rage et la colère pouvaient se lire dans ses prunelles, et elle le secouait, au sol, par sa chemise ouverte. Il sentit même une larme salée tomber sur sa joue, mais ce fut l'unique qu'elle laissa passer. Son visage à lui n'exprimait rien d'autre que la neutralité, l'ennui et l'indifférence :

- **Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner, Lucia.**

- **Crois-moi, de ce côté-là, si. Tu es un total inconscient, Ace, tu savais que tu n'avais pas la moindre chance, combien de fois ne t'ai-je pas parlé de la puissance de Barbe Blanche ? Combien de fois t'ai-je répéter qu'il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi ?**

- **C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fait**, répliqua le brun, un sourire carnassier en coin.

- **Je ne te suis plus là, Ace.**

- **Je savais bien qu'en atteignant le vieux croulant, je t'atteindrais toi aussi. Et c'était mon but.**

Là, Lucia stoppa tout mouvement, et relâcha même Ace. Elle se releva avec lenteur, les mèches de ses cheveux cachant ses expressions, on voyait uniquement sa bouche, qui se tordit dans une grimace. Le jeune Portgas se releva, se délectant de l'expression que faisait la rouge. Il en souriait même :

- **Comment peux-tu…**

- **Tu n'as pas de mot à dire, Lucia ! C'est l'objectif que je voulais atteindre en partant en mer, l'année dernière. Te retrouver, et te briser !**

La fureur dans la voix d'Ace brisa toutes les défenses de Lucia, et elle tressaillit. Alikey se posta à côté de Maeko, et l'interrogea du regard, mais le brun ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un hochement de tête vers les deux en bas. Ace bouillonnait littéralement de rage, si bien que c'était comme si son corps irradiait :

- **Tu sais pourquoi Lucia ? Parce que tu as encore menti ! Tu as encore fui.**

- **Ce n'est pas ce que…**, commença Lucia, avant d'être coupé par Ace, se jetant à son cou, et la plaquant violemment contre le premier mur, la main sur sa gorge, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

- **Ce que je crois hein ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est Lucia ? Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Tu as encore abandonné Luffy ! Tu l'as encore laissé derrière ! Comme après la mort de Sabo.**

- **Mais je…**

- **Tes justifications à deux balles, je m'en tape. Tu m'écœures à te chercher des excuses là où il n'y en a pas. Il avait besoin de toi ! Tu es sa sœur ! Mais tu ne mérites même pas d'avoir un gosse aussi exceptionnel que lui dans ta famille. Tu ne mérites pas de l'appeler petit frère, parce que tu es lâche et que tu fuis à chaque fois. Et ça me dégoute ! Tu me dégoûte.**

Il lâcha prise sur la gorge de la jeune femme, quand il sentit les larmes coulaient dessus. Lucia tomba au sol, à genou, et il s'éloigna d'elle, complétant avec pitié la scène. Alikey voulut intervenir, mais Maeko l'en empêcha. Le visage dans les mains, le corps entier de Lucia tremblait sous le flot de larme qui s'échappait de ses yeux :

- **En plus d'être lâche, tu es faible, Lucia. C'est pathétique.**

Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui crier dessus toute la peine qu'elle avait sur le cœur par la faute des quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal. Donc elle se tut, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Et quand elle y parvint enfin, elle releva le regard vers lui, en se relevant :

- **Tu ne sais rien.**

- **J'en sais assez pour essayer de te tuer.**

- **Tu ne le ferais pas. Parce que tu n'es pas un monstre, ni un idiot, et qu'au fond de toi, tu sais la vérité.**

- **La vérité ? Tu veux vraiment que je te dise la vérité ? La vérité c'est que je te hais. Et que je ne sais même pas comment Luffy fait pour t'adorer encore à ce point. La vérité c'est que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de te voir souffrir comme tu l'as fait souffrir.**

- **Je devais partir ! Sinon, vous étiez tous les deux en danger !**

- **Non ! Tu aurais dû rester, et on aurait assumé ensemble ! Parce que c'est ce que tu m'avais promis, lui avait promis ! Sabo nous a confié Luffy, et voilà comment tu honore ta promesse ?! En partant, comme à chaque fois.**

- **Ace…**

Son ton était tout aussi suppliant que son regard. Entendre le rappel de cette vieille promesse et le nom du jeune blond au sourire éclatant réveillait une vieille douleur en elle, la prenant aux tripes et l'enfonçant dans un vide qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à quitter :

- **Je m'en fous de savoir pourquoi tu es partie, Lucia. On a tous souffert, tous de la même façon. Mais ce qui est fait est fait ! Sabo est mort, certes, mais Luffy et moi, on était toujours là ! Tu aurais dû rester à nos côtés ! Mais au lieu de ça, tu as fait la plus souffrante, comme si ça t'avait atteint plus que nous.**

- **C'est faux ! C'est faux ! Tu n'étais pas là ce jour-là Ace ! Tu n'étais pas là pour faire face à la situation ! Tu n'étais pas là pour te sentir impuissant et voir sa vie partir ! On a tous souffert, et je ne me suis pas plaint tous les jours. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai fait une autre promesse ! Une promesse de devenir tellement forte que plus aucun de mes proches n'auraient à mourir ! Sauf que je n'arrive pas encore à atteindre ce niveau, alors pour vous protéger, j'ai du partir !**

- **Foutaises ! Je ne veux pas entendre encore un seul mot qui sort de ta bouche ! Tu ne racontes que des conneries ! **

Elle prit peur, quand elle le vit se mettre en position d'attaque. Il n'allait tout de même pas… son bras droit entier s'enflamma, et là, c'était la panique qui parcourut le corps de Lucia. Elle se mit en position de défense concentrant le peu de Haki qu'elle arrivait à contrôler dans ses avant bras, prête au choc. Maeko donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Alikey, et prononça très clairement un « **Va chercher Marco. Immédiatement !** ». La blonde ne se fit pas prier, et s'envola vers la cabine où se trouvait le commandant.

Le choc du feu contre le Haki contenu dans ses bras fut lourd, très lourd. Elle tint quelques secondes, avant de lâcher et, sous l'onde de choc, voler quelques mètres plus loin, pour atterrir dans quelques roulades, contre le sol de bois. La vive douleur dans ses avant-bras, et son corps qui rétrécissait petit à petit lui faisait sentir qu'elle avait été touchée par l'attaque :

- **Peu importe les conséquences de mon geste à court ou long terme, je te ferais mordre la poussière Lucia. Et je vengerais les larmes que Luffy a pu verser pour toi.**

Le jeune Portgas enflamma à nouveau son poing, avant de crier son fameux « **Hiken** » et que l'attaque ne se dirige tout droit vers Lucia, au sol, impuissante. Mais la colonne de feu n'atteignit jamais l'adolescente, mais se prit plutôt un oiseau rare aux plumes bleues du feu éternel. Alikey plaqua Ace au sol avec rapidité, le surprenant par sa vitesse de révolutionnaire. Maeko se décida à quitter son perchoir, et alla vers Lucia, qui fixait ses bras brûlés au premier degré. Marco reprenait forme humain, n'ayant utilisé que ses ailes pour arrêter l'attaque éteignit ses dernières flammes de régénération d'un coup dans son genoux. Il prit un air sérieux et presque terrifiant, alors que la blonde lâchait le cou d'Hiken No Ace, reculant pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Marco, en position d'attaque. Ace se releva sur ses coudes avec difficulté, criant aux deux blonds protégeant Lucia :

- **Poussez-vous de là !**

- **Ace, réfléchis à ce que tu fais**, soupira Alikey, agacée.** Tu n'es pas en position de gagner. Et même si c'était le cas, tu te trouves sur le Moby Dick, en plein milieu du Nouveau monde. Si jamais tu t'en prenais trop sévèrement à Lucia, tu te retrouverais avec 4000 hommes sur le dos, prêts à venger l'enfant prodige. Réfléchis bien à tes gestes au lieu de faire l'idiot.**

- **Ça ne concerne que Lucia et moi.**

- **Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre Lucia et toi, mais je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ma seconde**, grogna Marco, au bord de l'énervement.

Maeko souleva Lucia qui tremblait encore de douleur, et se dirigea vers le chemin de l'infirmerie, silencieux. Son amie avait fermé les yeux, mais son souffle paniqué et les battements irréguliers et bruyants de son cœur témoignaient sa panique d'avoir frôlé de si près la mort :

- **Ace… tu dois comprendre que Lucia n'a pas fait ça par plaisir**, argumenta Alikey, essayant de calmer son jeune protégé pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtise.

- **Laisse-moi rire ! Elle ne faisait que de parler de vous, et du jour où elle retournerait sur ce maudit bateau.**

- **Sais-tu seulement ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'elle a fui le centre pour vous rejoindre, Luffy et toi, à East Blue ?**

- **Non.**

- **Maeko et elle se sont fait « échanger » par le capitaine du bateau qui la ramenait habituellement contre l'arrêt du pillage de son bateau par les pirates de Barbe Blanche, cinquième division.**

« **Timm. »**, pensa Ace. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus perdu au fur et à mesure des paroles de la belle. Il calma ses tremblements de rage, mais Marco restait toujours aussi méfiant :

- **J'étais là. Et pendant tout le temps qu'à durer le voyage jusqu'à Moby Dick, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tu allais la détester, et que votre frangin allait s'inquiéter pour rien.**

- **Mais alors… pourquoi est-elle restée ?**

- **Le Vice-amiral s'occupant du centre les haïssait tous les deux profondément, par leur fuite, et, de ce que je sais, les infos qu'ils avaient sur ce fameux centre. Il voulait leur retour. Il s'est donc mis en tête de vous recherchez, Luffy et toi, pour atteindre Lucia, et ainsi, la faire revenir. Quand elle a apprit ça, elle a voulu rentrer pour l'en empêcher, l'empêcher de vous faire du mal. Mais Norane l'en a dissuadé en lui expliquant un plan sage et qui vous tirerez d'affaire tous les deux. Attiré Gecko dans le Nouveau Monde, et se cacher derrière l'étendard de Barbe Blanche. Ainsi, vous étiez en sécurité, et elle n'avait plus de mourrons à se faire pour vous. Mais crois-moi, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de partir plus tôt.**

Ace était maintenant totalement confus, et les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. D'un seul coup, il regretta une partie des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pris aucun plaisir à les laisser en plan deux ans avant la date initiale, et d'avoir brisé sa promesse. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Luffy. Bien sûr que la tuer aurait été un geste déplacé et totalement inconsidéré :

- **Il n'y a personne à blâmer dans cette histoire. Juste un mauvais coup du destin. S'il n'y avait pas le risque que Gecko et la Marine tombe sur vous, où que Garp les renvoie une nouvelle fois dans ce centre, elle serait revenue, sans aucune hésitation. On était prêt à partir quand elle l'a sut. Simplement, le hasard a voulu autre chose pour elle, et la faire partir deux ans avant semblait nécessaire.**

Portgas baissa la tête en serrant fort ses poings. Puis, il alla dans la direction des deux blonds, et, en passant à côté d'Alikey, lui donna un violent coup d'épaule. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser, il alla juste vers le pont principal, et s'assit contre le bastingage, un endroit où il pourrait réfléchir calmement.

Sonia termina les bandages autour des avant-bras de Lucia. Norane, assise sur le lit d'en face, fixa la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas laissé échapper un mot depuis le début. Alikey et Manue firent leur entrée en même temps, la verte apportant une potion pour que l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges reprennent en taille, et la seconde pour expliquer la situation. Maeko sortit alors de l'ombre où il était, et tous fixèrent la jeune femme :

- **T'as une explication à donner pour ça ?**

- **Non.**

- **Vraiment ?**

La fille d'Heyko Swann accepta le remède que Manue lui tendait sans rien dire de plus. Maeko avait son regard bordeaux posé de façon neutre mais inquiète sur son ami. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

- **Je savais que vos retrouvailles allaient être explosives, mais pas à ce point.**

Une veine gonfla avec ferveur sur le front de Lucia, qui finit par se lever pour asséner un coup de poing à son ami de toujours. Ce dernier se plaignit avec une voix d'enfant qu'il était martyrisé provoquant le rire de chaque personne présente dans l'infirmerie :

- **Je lui ai expliqué, au fait, Lucia.**

- **Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas écouté, tête de mule qu'il est.**

- **Je pense qu'il a compris. Du moins, il n'a pas montré de signe du contraire.**

Lucia prit une expression surprise, mais finalement, haussa les épaules :

- **Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? Il va repartir de toute façon non ?**

- **Je ne serais pas si sûre que toi**, sourit Norane.** Marco est presque sur le point de le faire rester avec nous.**

Maeko éclata de rire devant l'expression d'horreur de sa meilleure amie, pour se reprendre une nouvelle bosse sur le crâne :

- **Aïe ! Ca fait mal Cia ! **

- **Arrête de te faire ta victime cinq minutes, Maeko, tu n'es pas à plaindre comparé à moi.**

- **Allez, je suis sûre que ça ne te dérange pas tant que ça qu'il reste.**

Mais le brun arrêta de suite ses réflexions quand la menace du poing de Lucia plana à nouveau sur son crâne. Sans un mot de plus, Lucia sortit de l'infirmerie, sous les soupires de tous :

- **Ça promet de l'agitation sur le bateau ça**, dit Manue en sortant un énième livre d'on ne sait où.

- **Je me demande où toute cette histoire va nous mener**, ria finalement l'Amazone.

- **Je ne sais pas, mais ça promet d'être exceptionnel.**

Alikey regarda Maeko sortir lui aussi de l'infirmerie, se tenant le crâne en râlant. Elle décida de le suivre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette histoire se terminait plutôt assez bien finalement. Elle courut vers lui, le héla à la dernière minute, et, quand il se retourna pour voir la source de l'appel, lui sauta dessus, atterrissant sur son dos. Puis, elle se cala mieux et lui ordonna de le mener jusqu'au buffet installé dehors en l'honneur du retour de Max et Lucia, et du beau temps. Et les deux adolescents passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble, à boire, s'amuser et manger. Et c'est ce qu'Alikey aimait le plus dans le fait de faire partie de cet équipage.

La nuit était déjà bien tombée sur le Moby Dick, et les hommes, de plus en plus souls, avaient entrepris une danse autour d'un feu de camp, car tout était prétexte au ridicule. Manue lisait dans un coin, comme à son habitude, à côté d'une Norane qui buvait un peu trop d'alcool pour son organisme. Maeko et Alikey faisaient des paris au bras de fer devant les hommes de la 2 et la 4, sous les encouragements d'un Satch alcoolisé et peu maître de ses mouvements. D'autres commandants, dont Marco, Izou, Blamenco, Rakyoku ou encore Haruta. D'ailleurs, le commandant aux allures enfantins avaient l'air de se faire dépouiller, vu l'expression crispé de son visage. Ace n'avait pas changé de place, il était toujours assis contre le bastingage, se remémorant tous les évènements de la journée les uns après les autres. D'abord le retour de Lucia dans sa vie, leur confrontation, et enfin, les paroles sages d'Alikey, puis celles de Marco. Il avait fait son choix, maintenant comment l'annoncée à la belle aux cheveux rouges ?

Lucia posa sa chope de Saké sur le buffet, délaissant la compagnie de Max et Edwin, et marcha sur le pont. Ses pas la menèrent d'eux même vers son ancien compagnon de jeu. Ace avait une expression concentrait sur le visage, expression qu'elle avait oublié avec le temps. Depuis qu'il côtoyait Luffy, le brun aux tâches de rousseur s'était détendu, dévergondé, pour devenir le garçon agréable de vie et joyeux qu'il était. Cependant, elle retrouvait une partie de cet ancien Ace, à ce moment même. Elle finit par s'assoir à sa gauche, et il ne broncha pas. Elle fixa le tatouage sur son bras, particulièrement le S barré entre le A et le C. Et finalement, ils dirent d'un ton neutre, en même temps :

- **Je ne m'excuserais pas.**

Le message avait tout pour être clairement compris. Lucia soupira, et Ace pencha sa tête en arrière, fixant les étoiles :

- **Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait**, dirent-ils, une nouvelle fois en même temps.

- **Bon, tu vas arrêter de causer en même temps que moi ?**, chantonnèrent-ils, en cœur.

Ils firent la moue, croisant chacun leur bras sur leur torse/poitrine, se faisant légèrement dos. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils revinrent à une place normale, non sans s'être préalablement lancé un regard assassin :

- **Tu sais, Ace je…**

- **Alikey m'a expliqué. Même si je ne suis pas à cent pour cent d'accord, je considère que tu es partie pour la bonne cause. Seulement, je ne vois pas ça comme étant la meilleure solution.**

Elle hocha la tête d'un geste solennel. Il fit une légère grimace, et dit :

- **Je voulais te dire… tous les mots par rapport à la mort de Sabo…**

- **Ne t'inquiète, je comprends. L'effet de la colère, et tout ça.**

- **Je n'en pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile de le voir se faire tirer dessus.**

Lucia déglutit bruyamment. Dans sa tête, défilait encore et inlassablement l'image du petit bateau qui prenait feu, se faisant tirer dessus au bazooka. Elle entendait encore le bruit de l'immonde arme siffler dans ses oreilles. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de sang qui lui avait emplis la bouche, alors qu'elle se mordait si violemment la langue pour ne pas crier et ainsi alerter les autorités. Mais le souvenir le plus douloureux était certainement le goût salé, amer des larmes qui avaient coulé ce jour-là, sur ses joues, et que jamais, elle n'avait réussi à arrêter :

- **Ce S barré, sur ton bras… je… ce n'est pas une faute de frappe n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Et qui te fait dire ça ?**

- **Parce que j'ai le même.**

Elle remonta doucement le bas de son pull, révélant ainsi le début de son bassin, où trois petites lettres se détachaient. Un A, un S et un L. Le S était lui aussi barré, de la même façon que le brun. Ace fixa le tatouage, et ne dit rien. Ils s'étaient compris. Elle rabaissa son vêtement, et fixa elle aussi les étoiles :

- **Que comptes-tu faire alors ?**

- **Ton pote le phénix a été assez convaincant. Je crois bien que… je crois bien que je vais rester.**

- **Alors bienvenue dans l'équipage des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Accroche-toi bien mon pauvre, parce qu'ils sont durs à suivre, et crois-moi, je parle en connaissance de cause !**

Elle se releva et tendit une main symbolique au fils de Roger. Il l'accepta et se releva lui aussi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ça promettait du bon spectacle.

* * *

Bon, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt assez fière de moi, pour ce chapitre, parce qu'il met en place l'une des intrigues principales. Haha! Et en plus il est assez long, de quoi vous nourrir pour quelques jours n'est-ce pas?

Merci à **Littlejuju** pour sa review et ses conseils que je vais essayer de suivre. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop la cacophonie, parce que je ne suis pas très forte niveau attaque et tout. Mon imagination a tendance à bloquer en ce qui concerne ce sujet, mais je me lance ce défi, parce que les combats et attaques restent assez centraux dans One Piece :)

Bon, vous connaissez la chanson, mais si vous avez une suggestion, une question, quelque chose qui vous gêne, vous dérange, ou simplement l'envie de me lancer des fleurs, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, je ne mords pas, et en plus c'est gratuit.

Prochain chapitre : **Shanks entre en scène ! Souvenirs profondément enfouis. **

A mercredi les loulous - La Femme Invisible.


	8. Arc 1, Chapitre VII

_Disclaimer : _L'univers de One Piece ne m'appartient pas. J'emprunte l'univers à E. Oda. Par contre, deux trois OCs se baladent dans le chapitre, ils sont à moi.

Chapitre VII let's go les amis! On approche de la fin du premier arc, vu qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres et un hors-série :) Enjoy!

Les souvenirs se distinguent du récit actuel par le fait qu'ils soient en Italique. Je garderais ce système jusqu'à la fin de ma fiction. Si cette démarche vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

* * *

**Arc 1 :**** Les Origines**

**Chapitre VII :**** Shanks entre en scène ! Souvenirs profondément enfuis.**

Ce jour-là, tout était calme sur le Moby Dick. Chose assez rare s'il en est. Cela faisait un an plus ou moins qu'Ace avait rejoint l'équipage. Il s'était hissé haut dans l'estime des pirates et avait rapidement trouvé sa place. Commandant de la seconde flotte depuis quelques mois déjà, il avait choisi Alikey comme seconde, se sentant proche de la blonde. Cette dernière avait un côté maternel, protecteur avec le brun, qu'elle avait directement pris sous son aile. Seulement, elle gardait une petite rancœur contre lui, qui avait eu le poste de commandant en quelques mois alors qu'elle cherchait à l'atteindre depuis deux ans, déjà.

Le jeune commandant avait aussi noué des liens très forts avec les deux commandants de la 1 et de la 4, au plus grand damne de Lucia, pour les bêtises et âneries que lui faisaient subir Satch et Ace. Ces deux là s'entendaient d'ailleurs comme larron en foire. Et Marco surveillait toujours tout d'un œil ennuyé et blasé, mais bienfaisant. De plus, l'appétit d'Ace n'ayant aucune limite, il représentait un défi énorme pour le cuisinier du navire.

Maeko et Alikey aussi s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, sous l'œil jaloux, quoi qu'amusé de Lucia. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ami ainsi, et c'était souvent pour provoquer son hilarité, quand les deux, sans le vouloir, se mettaient dans ses situations embarrassantes qui les faisaient rougir de toute la face. Et pour le plus grand bonheur comique de Lucia, ce genre de chose arrivait souvent, trop souvent. Même si Alikey jouait plus de la situation que Maeko, elle savait que les deux se tournaient autour depuis longtemps, et les voir ainsi se tourner autour la rendait heureuse et de bonne humeur. C'était tout ce que son ami méritait, et en plus, la blonde s'ouvrait un peu plus aux autres aux côtés de la jovialité du brun. Bref, ils se complétaient.

Elle ? Toujours aussi proche de ses deux « papas », elle passait néanmoins la plupart de son temps en entraînement avec Marco ou Norane. L'Amazone, d'abord hostile à son égard, avait accueillis Lucia dans son cœur, comme une fille, d'une façon maternelle que Lucia n'avait connu qu'au près de Mérédith, ou encore Makino. Et les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille, se comprenant en quelques signes. Bien sûr, elle aimait toujours autant rire avec Haruta et Namur, ou encore parler de tout et de rien avec Izou, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Elle avait grandi, pris en maturité, et les futilités qui jadis, l'égayaient, la rendaient maintenant indifférentes et il en fallait vraiment beaucoup plus pour l'impressionner. A croire qu'elle avait découvert le monde dans sa totalité, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Entre Ace et Lucia, s'étaient aussi installés une relation ambiguë, entre amitié et haine, compliments et confrontations. Ils adoraient se taquiner entre eux, comme Alikey et Maeko, à la différence qu'eux faisaient toujours bien attention à ne jamais se mettre dans ses situations aussi gênantes. De une, car c'était beaucoup trop embarrassant pour l'un et l'autre, de deux parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il approchait de trop près Lucia, le jeune Portgas avait la menace Satch/Izou qui planait au dessus de sa tête, et de trois, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie que leurs amis se fassent de fausses idées sur eux. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une légère amitié fondée sur la moquerie de l'un et de l'autre et la taquinerie. Et il ne fallait pas que les autres aillent s'imaginer des bêtises sur leur relation. Chose que l'équipage savait plutôt bien faire finalement, tout seul, sans l'aide de personne. Ce qui créait certaines tensions entre l'adolescente colérique et sa flotte. Mais rien de bien méchant.

Alikey marchait simplement sur le pont couvert ce matin-là, sortant du dortoir des filles, réservé aux femmes de l'équipage et infirmière. Il était déjà bien tard dans la matinée et la blonde s'en voulait d'avoir dormi autant de temps. Elle allait devoir rattraper tout le temps perdu cette après-midi et ça la mettait de mauvaise humeur dès le réveil. Elle s'avança donc avec une aura assez noire pour rejoindre le pont supérieur, et ainsi voir où en était sa flotte, vu qu'Ace ne s'en préoccupait que rarement. C'était à se demander si ce n'était pas elle, la commandante. Des fois, si. En chemin, elle croisa Manue, plongée dans son activité préférée, c'est-à-dire, lire, appuyée contre le mur, regardant les gens passés. Elle releva son regard vert au passage de la détentrice du fruit de l'ange, et la fixa :

- **Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, Ali-chan, ne l'oublie pas.**

Alikey s'arrêta un bref instant pour regarder, intriguée son aînée. Manue avait toujours eu le don de prononcé des paroles sages et pleines de sens, du à son instinct et son sens de prémonition incroyable. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à prévoir des évènements bien précis, elle saura si ce geste, ou un autre, déclenchera des conséquences néfastes ou positives. De plus, elle arrivait facilement à sentir les sentiments chez des personnes, à cause de son sens de l'observation. Si bien que des fois, il arrivait qu'on pense qu'elle sonde votre âme, derrière ses bouquins, ses sourires en coins et ses prunelles vertes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Manue était une femme énigmatique en elle-même :

- **Ah, je sais, l'anniversaire de Cia ! Merci de m'y avoir refait pensé, Ma-chan, je l'avais presque oublié avec cette histoire de corvée.**

Alikey servit un sourire à son amie avant de continuer son chemin vers l'extérieur. Mais, vers la fin, quelque chose la fit s'arrêter. Appuyé sur le mur côté fenêtre du long couloir que formé le pont couvert, Maeko, somnolant, fermé les yeux d'un air refermé et sérieux. La blonde se retourna en le sentant bougé légèrement, et eut un sourire sadique qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle décida qu'il serait peut-être bien de réveiller son ami. Et comme elle faisait rarement dans la dentelle elle décida d'employer la manière forte. A savoir, lui sauter dessus en lui criant dans les oreilles :

- **DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! C'EST LE MATIN ET UNE GRANDE JOURNEE S'ANNONCE ! ALLEZ MAEKO-KUN C'EST L'HEURE DE SE REVEILLER !**

Le brun sursauta, et eut à peine le temps de bouger légèrement qu'il se prit une Alikey en pleine figure. Un petit grognement lui échappa alors que la blonde s'accrochait à son cou, pour être sûre qu'il ne se rendormirait pas :

- **Tu peux me lâcher, tu sais, Ali. **

- **Et si j'ai pas envie ?**

Le ton féminin et prédateur que la jeune femme avait utilisé effraya son vis-à-vis. De plus, elle voulut casser la distance encore entre eux, et se rapprocha encore plus alors que Maeko se reculait pour éviter de se faire manger par la tigresse qu'il avait en face de lui. Il finit par se dégager de son étreinte et de reculer vers la porte de sortie, seule issue possible. Alikey fit une petite moue boudeuse alors qu'il cherchait des excuses pour déguerpir au plus vite :

- **Ah, on est déjà le matin ? Bah écoute, j'vais y aller hein ? Oh… ! On m'appelle ! Ça doit être Satch, ou Lucia. Bon, j'dois y aller ! A plus !**

Et il se retourna pour ne jamais revenir. Alikey eut un sourire en coin. L'innocence et le côté pudique de son ami étaient vraiment très hilarants aux yeux de la blonde, sans aucune pudeur. Cependant, elle se ressaisit quand elle entendit la vigie crier : « **Le Red Force est en vue ! Shanks Le Roux arrive !** ». La blonde mit tous ses sens en alerte et sortit du pont couvert à toute vitesse, prête déjà à riposter. Mais apparemment, en voyant le grand drapeau blanc que le bateau arborait, le combat ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Lucia, qui, jusque là, prenait un petit déjeuner tranquille, encore dans les vapes, avec les derniers hommes à se lever, sursauta au son de la sirène venant de la vigie. Puis elle entendit très clairement le nom de l'homme qui les « attaquait », et pâlit soudainement. Elle se redressa sur le banc de bois, oubliant alors la nourriture qu'elle était en train de manger, et se leva, toujours aussi blanche que le linge, et d'un pas chancelant, quitta le réfectoire. Elle découvrit ensuite, avec horreur, qu'en effet, le Red Force était proche, trop proche. Elle devait trouver une solution et rapidement si elle voulait s'en sortir correctement. Elle posa alors son regard paniqué sur le chemin qui menait vers les calles, et donc, vers les barques. Elle sourit un instant de manière presque intelligente et se précipita sur ce chemin, l'air déterminé à ne pas croiser le capitaine Shanks. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait ramené sur son bateau pour l'emmener en East Blue…

* * *

_Teach regardait d'un œil endormi la fillette qui jouait à côté de lui. Elle releva son regard bleu vers lui, et demanda, d'une petite voix qui annonçait le caprice :_

- **_Pourquoi je ne peux pas partir avec Marco et Satch en mission, hein Teach ?_**

- **_Zwehahahaha, c'est évident, gamine, t'es bien trop fragile et petite pour partir en mission avec ces deux là, va._**

- **_Arrête de te moquer de moi, Teach ! Je suis plus forte que toi, j'en suis sûre !_**

- **_Alors, ça, j'en doute gamine._**

_L'enfant, qui s'était levé d'un air triomphant pour appuyer ses arguments, se rassit en faisant une mine boudeuse. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête, ce qui augmenta l'hilarité de Teach :_

- **_Arrête de te moquer de moi Teach ! C'est pas drôle ! Tu verras, un jour je te mettrais la pâtée._**

_Le pirate n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que Barbe Blanche appeler l'enfant. Tout deux se levèrent pour voir ce que le capitaine pouvait bien vouloir à Lucia. Et quand ils arrivèrent sur le pont principal, ils virent que Barbe Blanche et ses hommes n'étaient pas seuls. Au milieu de tous, se tenait aussi Shanks Le Roux, à l'époque avec encore ses deux bras et son chapeau de paille, plongé dans une conversation sérieuse avec le géant des mers, qui semblait contrarier au plus haut point les hommes de l'équipage. La petite fille, quand elle le reconnut, lâcha Teach pour aller vers Le Roux :_

- **_SHAAAANKS !_**

_Elle était surprise de le voir ici. L'ancien mousse sur le bateau de Roger était très proche d'Heyko Swann, à l'époque où elle était encore vivante, et donc, avait été là pour Lucia les deux années qu'elle avait vécues avec sa mère et son frère. Le revoir la plonger dans un sentiment profond qu'elle n'arriverait pas à décrire. Un sentiment qui la définirait bien, des années plus tard. _

_ Le capitaine des Red Forces s'étaient retournés vers la voix de l'enfant, qui lui sauta dans les bras :_

- **_Hey toi ! Dis donc, comment t'as grandi ! Ça te fait quel âge maintenant ?_**

- **_J'ai 7 ans. Pourquoi t'es là, Shanks ?_**

- **_Eh bien…_**

_Shanks, toujours l'enfant dans ses bras, tourna son regard vers Barbe Blanche, qui hocha légèrement la tête :_

- **_Je suis là pour te ramener sur terre._**

_Les yeux de Lucia s'agrandirent d'un coup, alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il racontait. Elle voulut alors se défaire de l'étreinte du Roux pour aller se cacher derrière Izou, ou Namur, mais impossible de la faire :_

- **_Non, je ne veux pas !_**

- **_Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Lucia. Tu n'es qu'une enfant, un bateau pirate n'est pas un bon endroit pour élever une gosse comme toi. Alors je te ramène sur terre, avec Luffy, tu te souviens de Luffy ?_**

- **_Oui… mais je ne veux pas partir ! Eh puis, Marco et Satch vont bientôt rentrer de mission ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire si je ne suis pas là ?!_**

- **_Tu pourras les retrouver quand tu seras plus grande et plus forte, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu repars avec moi, point c'est tout._**

_L'enfant avait alors commencer à faire une crise, pleurant, se débattant dans les bras de Shanks, en disant que bien sûr, elle avait le droit de rester, qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, qu'elle devait rester avec Satch et Marco, que l'équipage était sa famille, comme l'avait dit sa mère, et qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, encore une fois. Mais Shanks était sourd aux plaintes de la fillette, et salua Barbe Blanche d'un geste poli, ce dernier ne pouvant qu'approuver le geste de Shanks. Après tout, il l'avait toujours dit, ce bateau n'était pas faire pour la petite fille. Seulement, il avait promis à Heyko de prendre soin d'elle, et Edward Newgate n'avait qu'une promesse :_

- **_Je te préviens, Shanks, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi._**

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, là où elle sera, elle sera en sécurité. _**

_Et ils avaient quitté le navire, pour ne plus revenir._

* * *

La barque où Lucia se trouvait s'éloignait un peu des deux navires, maintenant côte à côté. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ça passe. Que Shanks reparte, tranquillement et comme ça, elle pourrait revenir et n'aurait pas à revoir cet homme qui l'insupportait tant. C'était d'une pierre deux coups. Et la satisfaction qui allait avec la réussite de son plan lui emplit le cœur de joie et de vanité. Elle eut un rire et un sourire sadique, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur la barque. Le temps allait passer lentement, très lentement.

Seul le capitaine du Red Force avait quitté son navire. Il s'avançait devant la rangée de personne, libérant son Haki des Rois et traînant une énorme bouteille de Saké avec lui. Il s'avança jusqu'au siège où « trônait » Barbe Blanche, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, son expression caché sous ses cheveux rouges. Seul un sourire se dessina quand il releva la tête vers son vieil ennemi :

- **Ça faisait un bail, Barbe Blanche. **

- **Que me veux-tu, K'so Gaki ?**

- **A toi ? Rien de bien spécial. Je viens apporter du saké en échange d'une entrevue avec l'un de tes hommes. Enfin, plutôt femme, à compter d'aujourd'hui.**

- **Et je peux savoir qui ?**

- **Je viens rendre visite à ma filleule. **

L'Assemblée retint son souffle, alors qu'un rire se dégageait du silence plat. Alikey lança un regard à Maeko, hilare, se tordant de rire devant les deux Empereur. Le Roux se retourna vers lui :

- **Laisse tomber, Le Roux. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être loin, très loin.**

- **Hé ! Mais je te reconnais toi ! T'était le gamin tout le temps collé à Lucia !**, s'exclama Shanks

- **Lucia est ta filleule alors ?**, remarqua Barbe Blanche.** Je ne savais pas qu'un réel lien vous unissait, mis à part Heyko.**

- **Bah justement, c'est Heyko qui m'a nommé parrain de cette mioche.**

- **Et que lui veux-tu ?**

- **Il faut bien que je lui souhaite son 18ème anniversaire ! Elle entre dans l'âge adulte aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas rien. Et aussi…**

Le regard de Shanks s'assombrit, quand il porta son seul bras vers la poche de son pantalon, où se dessinait un objet ressemblant à un Log :

- **Je dois vérifier quelque chose.**

Le géant comprit alors où Le Roux voulait en venir :

- **Si Maeko dit vrai, ça signifie que Lucia ne veut pas te voir, et, dans ce cas, je ne peux l'empêcher d'aller contre sa volonté.**

- **Ce qui est assez embêtant.**

« **Le Roux est un homme extravagamment étrange. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel personnage pouvait exister** », pensa Alikey, observant le capitaine du Red Force faire la grimace à la penser que sa propre filleule ne veuille pas le voir. Mais soudain :

- **Okashira ! On a repêché un poisson assez intéressant !**, cria Yassop, en arrivant sur le navire, accompagné du second de Shanks, Ben et de Lucky, ce dernier portant une chose rouge sur son épaule.

- **NAAAAAN !** **JE VEUX PAS LE VOIR ! NAAAAAAAAAN ! POSEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE A TERRE ! **

- **Lucia !**, s'écria Shanks, un sourire de Papa Gâteau sur le visage alors que Lucia atterrissait sur les fesses, devant lui.

« **Je me demande lequel est le plus gamin des deux** », soupira Alikey, comme la quasi-totalité du navire. Lucia se retourna vers les hommes de Shanks les fusillant du regard, particulièrement Ben, en qui elle avait pourtant confiance :

- **Traître**, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle qu'autre chose.

- **Allons, Lucia, viens faire un bisou à ton parrain adoré !**

- **Crève Shanks !**

L'Empereur se prit un double coup de pied dans la tête de la part de sa filleule, pour finir au sol, en position de dépression, tapant de sol de sa main :

- **Ma propre filleule ne m'aime pas.**

- **Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, t'es loin d'être une victime. Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ?**

- **Bah, c'est ton anniversaire, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, comme tout bon…**

- **File le cadeau et casse-toi après.**

- **Sympa…**

- **J'espère que tu m'as enfin trouvé un phénix.**

Shanks regarda la fille d'Heyko Swann, qui avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde, et pointa ensuite Marco du doigt :

- **Bah tu l'as ton phénix maintenant, pas la peine de me ramener ça sur le tapis à chaque fois.**

Lucia regarda Marco, qui avait une veine tapante bien visible sur le front, l'air légèrement contrarié :

- **Ouais, mais lui, c'est pas un phénix tout le temps, il est trop grand et il dort tout le temps. Je veux un vrai phénix moi.**

- **T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets… j'préfère Luffy, il est plus sympa lui au moins.**

Shanks partit dans une mine boudeuse, la même mimique que Lucia, alors que cette dernière brandissait son poing en l'air, soufflant un coup dessus, prête à frapper à nouveau le crétin qui lui servait de parrain :

- **Je te jure que…**

- **Non, non, c'est bon, pas besoin de ma frapper, j'ai pigé. Mais bon, avoue quand même que ton frère est bien plus sympa avec moi que tu ne l'es. **

- **Bah faut dire que, contrairement à Luffy, j'ai un cerveau moi.**

- **Ça, je ne parierais pas dessus.**

- **T'as dit quoi ?**

- **Je mettais en question ta possible présence de cervelle. Après tout, vous avez le même sang dans les veines tous les deux.**

- **Pauvre de nous.**

- **Bref, tu te souviens de Reddosan ?**

- **Je suis censée ?**

- **C'est l'île de West Blue qui a le malheur de t'avoir vu naître.**

- **Sympa -_-**

- **C'est aussi l'île natal de ton père, ta mère, et la mienne. **

- **M'en fout. J'aurais largement préféré le Phénix.**

- **Et aussi l'île où ta mère est enterrée.**

- **Tu sais très bien qu'elle est mon opinion sur elle, Shanks, et je ne changerais pas d'avis.**

L'empereur soupira, visiblement blasé par le comportement de sa jeune filleule envers son ancienne amie, maintenant décédée. Il eut un sourire moqueur et finit par dire, au péril de ta vie :

- **Tu es au moins aussi têtue et bornée qu'elle. Et tu le sais, au plus profond de toi. Que tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le veux.**

- **Tais-toi, Shanks, si tu veux repartir d'ici vivant.**

C'était comme si l'ambiance s'était glacée d'un seul coup. Et comme si tous les pirates aux alentours avaient disparu. Le Roux replongea alors dans ses souvenirs, aussi douloureux qu'agréable.

* * *

_ Reddosan se situait en plein milieu de West Blue, la mer tout à l'Ouest de Grand Line. Perdue au milieu de cette mer calme, les habitants de l'île n'avaient rien à craindre du monde extérieur. Ils vivaient tous en paix, les uns avec les autres, sans rien savoir ni connaître sur le reste de cette planète. Enfermé, à huit clos, beaucoup étouffé sans jamais dire la moindre chose. On naissait, on grandissait, on vivait, on se mariait, on vieillissait et on mourait sur Reddosan. C'était aussi simple que ça._

_ Un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges (comme il était courant sur l'île), traverser la ville principale en courant, un paquet dans sa main. Shanks, alors âgé de 9 ans, se dirigeait vers le village extérieur pour aller voir sa seule amie : Heyko, de 15 ans son aînée. L'enfant, souvent traiter comme la dernière des merdes par sa mère, le rendant responsable du départ de l'homme qu'elle aimait, trouvait une échappatoire en la jeune femme, d'à peine 24 ans. Il la considérait comme sa grande sœur, sa seule famille. _

_ Et aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire à elle. Elle allait avoir 25 ans. Ce qui signifiait aussi autre chose pour le petit garçon. Elle allait prendre la mer. Comme ses deux autres meilleurs amis. Ils allaient définitivement partir de l'île, à trois, prenant chacun un chemin différent. La piraterie pour les deux filles et la Marine pour le garçon. Ils partaient, et ils ne reviendraient jamais sur leur parole, s'étant promis bien des années avant de ne jamais remettre un seul pied sur cette maudite île. _

_ Shanks arriva enfin à bonne destination. La maison en bordure des champs où habitaient la famille Swann, se dessinait au loin. Il ne prit par la peine ne toquer à la porte, madame Swann l'aurait renvoyé chez lui, de toute manière. Il alla d'abord chercher dans le jardin avant de passer par la fenêtre pour la trouver. Elle était simplement assise là, sous les cerisiers, en train de __lire__ un livre à la couverture noire. Quand elle vit l'enfant arriver, elle releva son regard du livre pour le poser sur le roux. Il lui servit un grand sourire, alors qu'elle demandait en fermant l'ouvrage :_

- **_Que t'arrive-t-il Shanks ?_**

- **_A moi ? Rien de spécial._**

- **_Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? Mon père traîne certainement dans les environs c'est…_**

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shanks lui tendit un petit objet rond entouré de papier cadeau :_

- **_C'est pour ton anniversaire !_**

- **_Shanks je… il ne fallait pas voyons._**

- **_Comme je sais que tu vas partir en mer avec Gisei et Hoshikuzu, je voulais que tu gardes quelque chose de moi._**

- **_Shanks…_**

_Attendrie par les paroles de l'enfant, la jeune femme aux yeux rouges accepta le cadeau offert et le déballa d'une main habile et légère. Elle découvrit alors un petit objet rond, en bois, avec pour motif, des cerisiers en fleur. Elle ouvrit doucement la petite boîte pour se rendre compte que c'était une berceuse. Elle tourna tout doucement la petite manivelle, enclencha le doux son de la berceuse. Un sourire recouvrit les lèvres du petit Shanks alors qu'Heyko refermait le précieux objet. Elle se leva de sa chaise, et se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant. Elle le prit par les épaules dans un geste maternel et le serra dans ses bras :_

- **_Merci Shanks… merci pour tout. Sois sûre que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Berceuse ou pas berceuse. _**

- **_Heyko-chan…_**

- **_Je vais partir, Shanks, et tu devras te débrouiller tout seul à partir de maintenant. Tu ne laisseras personne te faire du mal, c'est compris ?_**

- **_Un jour… un jour je prendrais aussi la mer ! Et je vous rejoindrais !_**

_Elle posa doucement sa main dans les cheveux couleur rouge de Shanks, et sourit tout en lui disant :_

- **_J'en suis sûre, Shanks, je n'en doute pas un seul instant._**

_Elle posa ensuite doucement ses lèvres sur le front de l'enfant, entre les mèches de ses cheveux. Puis, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent au loin, près de la falaise menant au bateau que le trio Heyko/Gisei/Hoshikuzu avait mis près de 5 ans à construire. Ils hélèrent la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, qui fut contrainte de quitter Shanks, serrant fort dans sa main la berceuse. « **Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Berceuse ou pas berceuse.** »_

* * *

Les paroles d'Heyko se répétaient dans la tête de Shanks alors qu'un sourire nostalgique se dessinait de lui-même sur les lèvres du Roux. Lucia le regarda, un tant soit peu énervée par le comportement égaré de son parrain et amplifia sa mine boudeuse. Revenant à la réalité, Shanks sortit le log pose de sa poche, et le tendit vers la jeune femme :

- **Ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

- **Je te l'ai dit, tu pourras en apprendre plus sur ton père, et ta famille.**

- **Mais toi, tu sais qui est mon père ?**

- **BIEN SÛR POUR QUI ME PRENDS-TU ?**

- **Alors pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas tout simplement, au lieu de m'envoyer au milieu de ton West Blue paumé ?**

Le sourire nostalgique de l'Empereur se transforma en sourire carnassier, et Shanks adopta un air de suffisance extrême :

- **Ça, c'est parce que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé.**

Lucia serra des dents. Elle sentit perdre et Shanks gagner. Oui, elle se souvenait du jour où elle lui avait dit qu'elle partirait elle-même à la recherche de ses origines et de son père, seule personne de sa famille capable d'être normale, comparée au monstre qu'était sa mère, et en plus, elle était morte :

- **Et découvrir ce genre de chose est beaucoup plus intéressant par soi-même que par la bouche d'une personne extérieure à l'histoire.**

- **C'est bon, t'as gagné, file-le-moi ce foutu Log Pose et dégage !**

Shanks lança le précieux objet dans la main de sa filleule, qui le regarda avec dédain :

- **Maintenant casse-toi !**

- **Tant d'amour et d'attention pour moi Lucia, ça me toucherait presque.**

- **Barre-toi j'ai dit !**

- **C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, pas besoin de crier !**

Sans donner un regard de plus à son parrain, Lucia se retourna, attendant qu'il s'en aille. Résigné, mais heureux de constater que sa filleule n'avait pas changé d'un pouce niveau personnalité, il décida de repartir, saluant Newgate, et sans oublier, proposant à Marco de rejoindre son équipage, ce que ce dernier refusa plus ou moins poliment.

Lucia n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, regardant le Log Pose dans ses mains, avait inscrit dessus « **Maison** ». Elle resserra alors l'étreinte de ses doigts sur l'objet, et étouffa un gémissement. Au loin, Le Red Force s'éloignait déjà. Elle se mit alors à courir vers la tête du bateau en forme de baleine, et cria vers son parrain :

- **JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE SHANKS !**

- **MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?**

- **J'AI… J'AI… J'AI FAILLIT A LA TACHE QUE TU M'AVAIS DONNE !**

- **MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES BON SANG ?**

- **J'AI PERDU LA BERCEUSE !**

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit. Shanks ouvrit en grand la bouche.

« **_Je te confie cette berceuse, Lucia. C'est la dernière chose qui me reste de ta mère. Tu en prendras soin ?_** »

« **_Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Berceuse ou pas berceuse._** »

« **_Tu sais, Shanks. Ce genre d'objet, qui porte une signification aussi grande ne sont jamais perdus. Ils reviennent toujours dans nos vies. Juste au moment où on en a le plus besoin._** » Avait un jour dit Heyko Swann, la capitaine des Cygnes Blancs, le premier équipage composé uniquement de femme aussi puissant ou presque que celui du Seigneur des Pirates. Des paroles qui resteraient à graver dans la mémoire de Shanks. Tout comme tout ce qui touchait à Heyko.

- **CA ? C'EST PAS SI GRAVE LUCIA NE T'INQUIETE PAS ! C'EST LE GENRE D'OBJET QUE TU NE PEUX PAS PERDRE ! C'EST EUX QUI DECIDE QUAND ET COMMENT REVENIR !**

Le sourire monta aux lèvres de Lucia qui se contenta de faire de grands signes à Shanks, auquel il répondit avec enthousiasme. Elle se sentait libérer d'un gros poids en lui avouant ça. Tout irait pour le mieux alors. La berceuse reviendrait.

***Marine Ford***

Gecko poussa violemment la porte qui le séparait du bureau de Sengoku du reste de l'énorme bâtiment que représentait le QG de la Marine. Il fulminait de rage et ça, ce n'était pas peu dire :

- **Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot Gecko, crois-moi ! Laisse tomber avec ces deux gamins et concentrent toi plus sur les autres !**

« **Quel idiot à penser ce genre de chose ! Je ne laisserais pas la fille d'Heyko Swann s'en tirait aussi facilement. Et je ramènerais M.** ». Toujours aussi furieux, Gecko se dirigea vers l'endroit réservé aux Vice-amiraux et amiraux. Très peu était présent, seul un, le seul que Gecko détestait. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance apparemment. Il grommela quelques insultes à l'encontre de son ancien coéquipier, lorsque tous deux n'étaient encore que des apprentis de Garp. Les deux favoris de leur génération. Ayant connu Roger de près comme de loin, ils avaient survécu à l'ancienne ère. Les nouveaux des anciens, comme on les appelait :

- **Eh bien dis donc, mon pauvre Gisei, le temps ne t'a pas épargné. Ça va faire quoi ? Dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu toi et moi ?**

Interpellé, l'homme dans la cinquantaine avec des cheveux rouges mi-longs accrochés dans une queue de cheval basse. Son long manteau où était fièrement écrit « **Justice** » atterrissait mollement sur le sol. Il mangeait une pomme, la broyant presque dans ses grandes mains. Et pour finir, il releva ses yeux bleus foncés vides d'émotion vers son interlocuteur :

- **Gecko… voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu à Marine Ford.**

- **Et je ne remettrais plus les pieds ici avant bien longtemps. Surtout si c'est pour te voir toi. **

- **Ça me fait toujours plaisir de te voir, Gecko. Et que viens-tu donc faire ici ? A Marine Ford ? On t'y croise rarement ces dernières années. Trop occupé avec ces... nouvelles armes...**

- **Je pourchasse un criminel.**

- **Toi, te rabaisser à une telle activité ? Serait-ce seulement possible ?**, répliqua Gisei avec un ton franchement sarcastique.

- **Je cherche la fille d'Heyko Swann.**

Le marine se figea immédiatement. Gecko eut un sourire carnassier devant la réaction de son comparse :

- **Toi qui connaissais si bien La Démone, ne saurais-tu avec qui cette poufiasse a eu une gosse ?**

Gecko n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Il se retrouva plaquer contre le mur, une main fermement serrée sous sa gorge. Gisei, une ardeur de folie brillant dans ses yeux, prononça très distinctement :

- ** Ne dis plus jamais de chose comme ça en ma présence, c'est compris Gecko ?**

Puis, sans demander son reste, le Vice-amiral aux cheveux rouges reprit sa pomme, croqua un coup dedans, la jeta jusqu'à la poubelle à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis quitta la salle, laissant juste le bruit du froissement de son vêtement de Marine pour Gecko. Ce dernier remarqua un objet qui était tombé de sa poche. La petite boîte en bois accueillant une berceuse, objet fétiche de Lucia. Maintenant il savait, comme la récupérer :

- **Et ça te fait plaisir de me voir dans une situation pareille, je suppose. N'est-ce pas E ?**

Après avoir prononcé ses paroles, comme pour lui-même, Gecko entendit un rire féminin qui lui glaçait toujours le sang :

- **Comment avez-vous deviné ma position, Sensei ?**

- **Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, E, ces techniques là, ce sont moi qui te les a apprises.**

- **C'est vrai que je vous dois tout.**

Le ton sarcastique de la jeune femme dans l'ombre ne fit même pas esquisser un mouvement à Gecko, qui fixait toujours la berceuse dans ses mains :

- **La force du Vice-amiral Tsy ne se révèle pas n'être que légendaire.**

- **Cet abruti… comment se fait-il qu'il ne se soit pas rouillé après tant d'année ?**

- **Peut-être parce que lui, il a gardé la forme, Sensei.**

- **Ne me cherche pas là-dessus, Elsa.**

- **C'est rare quand vous m'appelez par mon vrai prénom, Sensei. Enfin bref, qu'a dit Sengoku ?**

- **Il est contre.**

- **Bien, on va devoir agir discrètement.**

- **Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, Elsa.**

- **Et pourquoi cela Sensei ?**

- **Parce que l'on n'aura pas besoin d'aller les chercher.**

Il referma sa main sur la berceuse, la broyant presque au passage. Puis, ses traits et ses muscles se détendirent, et il remit la petite berceuse dans sa poche, à sa place. Il plongea son regard noir dans les yeux étrangement rose de son interlocutrice, qui elle, laissait dévoiler ses cheveux bleus clairs et les clochettes qu'elle plaçait toujours dedans. Ils eurent le même sourire sadique, quand il dit :

- **Ce sont eux qui viendront à nous. **

Encore une fois. A croire qu'il avait encore et toujours la même idée en tête...

* * *

Bon, bah voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, personnellement, je l'aime bien. Il se concentre surtout sur Shanks, Heyko et Lucia, mais promis, le prochain chapitre, on revoit du monde.

Merci à **Littlejuju** pour sa review. J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes :)

N'oubliez pas que si vous avez une suggestion, une question, quelque chose qui vous gêne, vous dérange, ou simplement l'envie de me lancer des fleurs, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, je ne mords pas, et en plus c'est gratuit.

**Remerciement et petites infos : **Ma fiction a été maintenant lue plus de 800 fois, ça peut paraître mince, mais pour moi c'est énorme et je ne pensais pas avoir autant de lectures dès le début. En bref, merci pour tout, et j'espère que vous serez toujours tous aussi nombreux à me lire.

Je suis consciente de ne pas écrire un chef d'oeuvre, et j'ai parfois (souvent) besoin de conseil, et les reviews servent à ça, donc lâchez-vous. J'accepte tout, tant que c'est justifié (la méchanceté gratuite, très peu pour moi). C'est un travail monstre de recréer comme ça un univers autour d'un autre, et les OCs sont au moins aussi difficiles à gérer que les persos originaux de One Piece (je déteste les OCC) donc bon, des fois, ça peut partir en cacahuète et si c'est le cas, FAITES-LE MOI SAVOIR SVP.

Je n'ai pas de bêta et je suis la seule à me relire. Surtout que certains chapitres, les premiers notamment remontent à très très très longtemps. Il se plus que peut que vous remarquiez quelques changements dans mon style d'écriture, surtout au cours de l'arc 2.

Arc 2 qui va d'ailleurs bientôt commencé ! Vu que le 1 fait en tout 12 chapitre, 10 dans les grandes lignes, un en deux parties et un hors-série (je ferais d'ailleurs ce système d'hors-série à la fin de chaque arc, pour vous faire un peu patienter avant le suivant)

L'arc 2 est entièrement rédigé, il me reste à le corriger encore et je pourrais le poster. Il fait aussi en tout 12 chapitre, 10 dans les grandes lignes, un en deux parties, et un hors-série. Je m'attaque actuellement au gros de l'intrigue de cette fiction, l'arc 3, qui fera 16 chapitres, 15 de récits normaux et un hors-série. Je ne pense pas pouvoir garder mon avance très longtemps, mais d'ici là, je garderais mon rythme de publication (Mercredi/Dimanche) et quand j'aurais fini de publier toute mon avance, ça deviendra beaucoup plus irrégulier, mais j'essaierais de garder un rythme. Et je vous préviendrais aussi, absolument.

Bref, le prochain chapitre, dimanche s'appellera **L'ambition des Zama D. ! Manue à la recherche de la Semeï no Hana. **

A dimanche les amis!


	9. Arc 1, Chapitre VIII

_Dislcaimer : _D'ordre général, rien ne m'appartient. Sauf les personnes inventées. Et la Semeï no Hana.

Coucou les amis, mes revoilà ! J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre un jour plus tôt, parce que dimanche je suis en réunion de famille. Bref, bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

**Arc 1 :**** Les Origines.**

**Chapitre VIII :**** L'ambition des Zama D. ! Manue à la recherche de la Semeï no Hana.**

Quelque temps s'était encore écoulé depuis la venue de Shanks Le Roux sur le Moby Dick. Alikey avait fêté en grande pompe son 20ème anniversaire. Le temps s'écoulait normalement pour les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Les combats, les îles, les aventures défilaient au fil des mois dans le Nouveau Monde, les jours qui passaient ne se ressemblaient jamais.

C'est dans cette pensée qu'Ace se réveilla, ce matin-là. Dans la grande pièce où dormaient tous les commandants réunis, par un seul bruit ne perçait, mis à part les ronflements de chacun. Le jeune Portgas se frotta les yeux pour mieux se les réveiller, se demandant pourquoi il était réveillé si tôt. Il essaya de se relever, mais son corps l'en empêchait, certainement bien mieux dans son lit qu'autre chose. Il essaya de retrouver le sommeil, mais ce n'était jamais chose aisée dans ce genre de situation, avec des ronflements incessants dans chaque oreille. Résigné, le brun mit ses mains derrière son crâne et laissa son esprit vagabondé, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur le bruit berçant de la houle.

Quelque chose attira son attention dans le lit en face du sien. Il se releva légèrement pour voir si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Un soupire lui échappa et il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Il ferma alors les yeux, avec la ferme intention de se rendormir. Une sensation de bien-être l'entoura, et il retrouva le sommeil.

Marco grogna légèrement. La personne allongée à côté de lui venait de quitter son nid, créant ainsi un espace vide et du froid. La voix féminine d'une personne lui dit simplement à voix basse de se rendormir. Le blond laissa un autre petit grognement lui échappait, avant de se remettre correctement dans ses draps, comblant l'espace vide par des coussins, et le froid par ses flammes bleutées. Il eut un autre grognement, mais moins agressif et plus affectif. La jeune femme lui embrassa doucement le front, avant de se diriger vers le lit d'à côté. Elle prit la peluche posée sur la table de chevet recouverte de livre, et la posa entre les bras de l'homme qui ronflait dans le lit à côté de celui de Marco. Satch ne pipa mot, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte sur l'ours en peluche. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

Le regard bleu de Lucia se posa ensuite sur Ace, dormant sur le lit en face. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers lui. Prudemment, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais pour remettre les mèches en place derrière son oreille, et posa ses lèvres tout près des tâches de rousseur sur les joues du jeune homme. Sans jamais que sa bouche n'entre en contact avec la peau du jeune Portgas, elle respira le parfum de la peau d'Ace, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, d'un geste maternel. Puis, elle se fraya un chemin vers la sortie de la pièce, et arriva sur le pont couvert. Le soleil se levait à peine, à l'horizon. Elle plaça son bonnet en forme de tête de loup sur sa tête, et referma avec précaution la porte. C'était rare que la vice-commandante dormir une nuit entière dans le dortoir des filles. En plein milieu de la nuit, prise de crise d'insomnie, ou simplement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle venait se glisser dans les bras de Marco ou Satch comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était plus petite et qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers une pièce bien spéciale où la vice-commandante aux cheveux verts lui avait donné rendez-vous. Lucia ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais Manue avait insisté. Alors, elle avait quitté le nid douillé et l'étreinte rassurante du Phénix pour le dehors, et le bateau presque vide.

Perdue dans le fin fond de son laboratoire, Manue regardait la tasse de café qu'elle avait entre les mains. Zama D. Manue. La fille unique du scientifique Zama D. Sultan, le célèbre biologiste et écologiste, inventeur de millions de potions en tout genre, et grand préservateur de la faune et la flore. Sultan, l'ancien rival de Vegapunk, mort il y a des années de ça, laissant sa fille unique, Manue, âgée de 12 ans, s'occuper d'elle-même et des ambitions qu'il avait semé en elle. La verte eut un soupire assez nostalgique, en repensant à son défunt père. Il lui disait toujours qu'elle tenait son caractère calme, observateur et déducteur de sa mère une sinistre inconnue que Manue n'avait jamais pu connaître. Lui, c'était une pile électrique, toujours excité à l'idée d'une nouvelle découverte, et souvent source d'énervement pour ses coéquipiers. Mais tête pensante et savante qui avait les neurones bien branchés quand il le fallait. Et c'est ce qui l'avait mené à sa mort.

Manue se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, serrant la tasse de café dans sa main, et observant le laboratoire qu'elle avait sur le bateau. Il lui semblait bien sombre, alors qu'elle avait l'habitude d'y passer beaucoup de temps, beaucoup trop de temps. Elle regarda de son regard vert endormi les différentes plantes qu'elle avait stockées depuis son arrivée sur le navire, 7 ans auparavant. Barbe Blanche lui avait promis de lui faire visiter toutes les îles possibles pour qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait en échange qu'elle lui donna sa médecine pour soigner sa maladie et son âge. Et Manue s'évertuait jour après jour de soigner celui qu'elle appelait désormais Père. Et le reste de son équipage par la même occasion. Elle regarda ses deux mains, les plaçant juste devant ses yeux et analysant leur couleur étrangement rouge. Une grimace lui échappa, et elle fouilla dans un placard au dessus d'elle pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit un petit pot remplis de pommade et en étala un peu sur ses doigts et jointures douloureuses. Une fois le produit au contact de sa peau, un soupire de soulagement lui échappa. Elle se souvenait très bien la douleur avoir ressenti, quand Vegapunk lui avait implanté ces foutues griffes en acier. Pour une expérience, il avait choisi la fille de son défunt ancien ennemi. Et les armes implanté directement dans ses os ne partiront jamais, la douleur qui allait avec aussi, elle pouvait seulement l'apaiser. Alors certes, elle était devenue plus habile de ses mains, et les griffes faites en acier incassable lui servaient bien en cas de combat, mais elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir subi ça de Vegapunk. Loin de là.

Lucia toqua à la porte du laboratoire. Manue releva la tête de son café, le posa sur le comptoir, au milieu de centaine d'autres choses, et alla vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit à Lucia, qui attendait patiemment. Une fois la fille d'Heyko Swann rentrée à l'intérieur, elle alla vers le placard où étaient rangés les pots vides. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s'avança prudemment dans la pièce remplie de pénombre :

- **Tu sais, Lucia, je n'en ai encore parlé à personne. Mis à part Père, bien sûr**, fit Manue, en fouillant entre les pots.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

- **De la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris la mer.**

Lucia resta interdite un instant, devant sa coéquipière aussi concentrée et semblant même ressentir des émotions, chose assez rare chez Manue. La verte arrêta soudainement ses recherches, et sortit un unique pot du placard. Elle fit signe à Lucia se s'assoir, et posa le bocal juste devant elle. Elle posa son regard bleu sur le bocal, voyant Manue au travers, cette dernière semblant réfléchir :

- **Nous allons faire escale sur une île automnale. Nous arriverons aujourd'hui. C'est une île que nous connaissons bien, une île sur le territoire de Père.**

- **Kareha ? **

- **Oui. Cette île ressemble étrangement beaucoup à l'île dont je suis originaire. Himawari.**

- **J'en ai déjà entendu parler.**

- **L'île où le célèbre scientifique et biologiste Zama D. Sultan vivait.**

- **Oui, c'est ça.**

- **L'intelligence de mon père n'avait d'égal à sa capacité de rêver. C'était un grand enfant avec un cerveau beaucoup trop développé pour le reste de la planète. Un fou à jamais incompris.**

« **Tu sais, Manue, peu importe en quoi est-ce que tu crois, que ce soit réellement prouvé ou non, le but, c'est que tu y croies, toi, et personne d'autre.** »

- **Il était à la recherche de la Semeï no Hana.**

- **La fleur de vie ?**

- **Oui. Une unique fleur sur cette planète, qui pousserait tous les siècles et qui serait capable de sauver ou détruire une vie. Une fleur qu'on dit capable de rendre la vie.**

Les yeux bleus de Lucia s'illuminèrent. Une fleur capable de rendre la vie. Ce n'était pas… :

- **Impossible n'est-ce pas ? Cette fleur serait tellement exceptionnelle, qu'elle rendrait aussi immortelle la personne qui l'utilise correctement.**

« **Immortel ?** », se répéta intérieurement Lucia :

- **Ça dépend des légendes que l'on écoute. Seulement, il faut savoir l'utiliser à bon escient. Car une seule petite goutte de trop, et c'est la mort assuré.**

- **Tu es à la recherche de cette fleur.**

- **Oui. Je la cherche surtout pour prouver que mon père n'était pas le fou que tout me monde croyait qu'il était.**

- **C'est noble.**

- **Les effets qu'elle peut avoir sur une personne m'importe peu. Je la trouverais et je la conserverais dans ce bocal là. Et à la limite, je chercherais comment l'utiliser pour Père, mais rien de plus.**

- **Mais… ramener une personne à la vie…**

- **Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu demanderas à Alikey. Elle qui a de grandes croyances. La lecture que j'ai faite sur les anciennes mythologies m'a appris beaucoup de chose, Lucia. On ne ramène pas un mort à la vie. C'est contre-nature. Et ça fait des dégâts bien trop importants sur l'espace-temps que ça pourrait mener à la perte de l'humanité.**

- **Mais…**

- **Quand on est mort, on est mort Lucia. La mort fait partie du cycle de la vie. Tout comme la naissance. On n'y réchappe jamais. Et les fous qui pensent pouvoir l'éviter sont des idiots finis. La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est la retarder.**

- **Mais… tu as dit que la fleur rendait immortel.**

- **Je ne le pense pas. Ce n'est qu'une légende. Je pense simplement qu'elle a réellement le pouvoir de guérir les gens, peu importe leur maladie.**

- **Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé à personne ?**

- **J'en ai parlé à Maeko, un jour, et il m'a demandé de te faire une leçon sur la mort. Il me semble qu'il a dit que tu avais subi une perte étant enfant.**

Le regard bleu foncé de Lucia s'assombrit et elle baissa la tête, tout en serrant ses mains sur ses jambes :

- **Lucia, il faut que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il puisse t'arriver, tu ne chercheras jamais, jamais à faire revenir quelqu'un de royaume des morts, c'est compris ?**

- **Mais… parce qu'il y des possibilités…**

- **Beaucoup plus que tu n'oses l'imaginer. Mais, promets-moi !**

- **Je te le promets. Je me suis déjà résignée à la mort de Sabo il y a bien longtemps tu sais, alors c'est bon.**

- **Ce garçon ne risque pas d'être la seule personne que tu perdras, Lucia. La vie est souvent cruelle avec nous tous. **

- **Non, elle ne pourra plus rien m'enlever.**

- **Et pourquoi donc ?**

- **Parce que je me suis promis de devenir plus forte pour pouvoir tout protéger.**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la verte, et elle reposa le bocal à sa place, au fond du placard :

- **Kareha abrite un ancien laboratoire à mon père. Là bas, j'y trouverais les dernières recherches qu'il a effectuées sur une fleur ressemblant à la Semeï no Hana. Si je veux vraiment la trouver, je dois commencer par là. Père fera une réunion tôt ce matin pour expliquer la situation aux commandants. Les flotte vont partir sur l'île pour des recherches et un problème de vente d'esclaves. **

- **Je vois. **

- **Tu peux toujours aller te préparer, je pense que les cuisiniers sont levés. **

Lucia hocha la tête, et Manue lui rendit ce salut poli. Puis, la vieille ado quitta la pièce pour le reste du bateau, et traça son chemin vers le réfectoire.

Norane se pencha sur le lit d'Alikey. La blonde dormait encore, à peine remise de la soirée de la veille. Son fruit du démon avait beau éliminer la plupart de l'alcool contenu dans ses veines, elle en buvait trop, et trop vite ce qui fait que le fruit n'arrivait pas à suivre le mouvement, et n'en enlevait qu'une petit partie. Mais une fois la nuit passée, Alikey avait rarement des migraines de lendemain difficile. Son fruit prenait bien le temps de tout enlever de son organisme avant de la réveiller :

- **Debout là-dedans, on est demandé en salle de réunion**, dit Norane, en secouant le corps endormi d'Alikey

- **Ejnkzcbmeaubncveaubmcveamev…**, fut la seule réponse que put donner la blonde.

L'Amazone soupira et décida de sortir les grands moyens.

Dix minutes plus tard, Alikey, sur pied, plus ou moins bine coiffé et habillé, se diriger vers la salle de réunion derrière une Norane un tant soit peu énervée. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce, les dernières à venir. Les commandants et vice-commandants des 5 premières flottes étaient réunis autour d'une grande table, avec Newgate. Maeko et Satch parlaient grandement sur un sujet qui devait les passionner tous les deux, Lucia fixait Marco, qui lui, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur son torse, réfléchissait à l'information qu'il avait appris avant tout le monde, de son statut de second. Ace regardait un point dans le vide, son chapeau posé devant lui sur la table. Manue et Joz parlaient tout aussi activement que Satch et Maeko, avec Vista en prime :

- **Désolée du retard mais ça doit être la première fois qu'Alikey doit faire face à une gueule de bois.**

- **Passons, prenez rapidement place.**

L'Amazone se dirigea à sa place, en face de Manue, et s'assit en silence. Alikey, manquant de tomber une bonne paire de fois, finit par arriver à destination à côté de son propre commandant. Et la réunion pouvait commencer.

Lucia, tout comme Ace, n'écoutèrent pas grand-chose. Les réunions les avaient toujours ennuyés. Ils se contentaient de s'envoyer des piques à voix basses, et à parler sur les lèvres. Les deux jeunes du Moby Dick supportaient mal l'ambiance étouffante des réunions. Et ils préféraient largement passer à l'action. Alors que Barbe Blanche, d'une voix tout aussi ennuyée que ses deux « enfants » faisaient part de l'état du marché des esclaves de l'île et de l'ancien laboratoire de Zama D. Sultan, Lucia se fit plusieurs fois reprendre à l'ordre par un Marco assez agacé, qui lui prévoyait une bonne sentence d'exercice pour son impertinence. Quand Barbe Blanche parle, on l'écoute. L'adolescente pas tout à fait vraiment adulte se mit alors à râler, jusqu'à ce qu'on annonce les équipes.

- **Norane, Vista, Manue et Joz, vous partirez pour le laboratoire ensemble et ramèneraient les travaux de Sultan. Marco, Lucia, Ace, Alikey, Satch et Maeko, il faudra compter sur la discrétion, vous vous occuperez d'arrêter l'équipage qui vend les esclaves jusqu'à Shabondy. Je vous laisse une semaine à tous, ce délai passé, la mission sera considérée comme un échec et nous repartirons.**

- **Pourquoi cela ?**, demanda Lucia, intéressée.

- **Parce qu'une base Marine ne se trouve pas loin de l'île.** **Une base commandée par un Vice-amiral.**

- **Et depuis quand un Vice-amiral nous terrifie-t-il ?**, s'amusa Maeko, avant de se prendre une claque derrière le crâne.

- **Il y a aussi un pays en conflit avec le gouvernement mondial non loin. A cause de l'armée révolutionnaire.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alikey qui haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Elle n'avait plus eu de contact avec ses anciens compagnons depuis qu'elle avait débarqué sur le Moby Dick, trois ans auparavant :

- **Je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu de ces conflits alors moins de temps nous resterons, mieux ce sera.**

- **Compris**, répondirent tous les présents dans la salle.

*Côté premier groupe : Vista, Manue, Joz et Norane*

Cela faisait une demi-heure que le premier groupe était arrivé sur l'île automnale. Manue à sa tête, la verte marchait avec détermination, ses affaires sur le dos de Joz. Une cape recouvrait son corps fin, pour cacher la marque de Barbe Blanche sur sa jambe. La queue de cheval qu'elle avait faite dans ses cheveux se balançait au gré du vent fort sur cette île. Elle releva son regard vert pour voir les arbres remplis de feuilles aux couleurs rouges, oranges, jaunes. Les couleurs de l'automne. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

- **J'ai l'impression de revenir à la maison.**

- **Kareha est vraiment une des îles les plus belles qu'il me soit admis de voir**, fit remarquer Vista, qui fermait la marche.

- **Un jour, je vous emmènerais à Himawari. Et là, vous verrez toute la splendeur et la beauté des îles automnales.**

- **Cette île n'est pas connue pour ses cascades et ses sources ?**, demanda Norane, elle aussi enveloppée dans une longue cape.

- **Si. Tu n'entends pas le bruit de l'eau, No-chan ? **

- **Oh ça va. **

Le groupe se stoppa alors que la grande ville de l'île commençait à se dessiner au loin, au même titre que les énormes cascades dévalant une falaise rocheuse énorme pour une île :

- **Pourquoi ton père avait-il choisi cette île Ma-chan ?**

- **Parce que l'énergie qui s'émane des cascades permet une poussée de fleur toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Les habitants de cette île vivent de ces fleurs exceptionnelles.**

- **Tu vois, j'aurais tendance à penser que les îles printanières pouvaient vivre de commerce de fleur. **

- **Ce ne sont que des clichés. On trouve bien sûr plein de fleur sur les îles printanières et estivales, mais des banales, qui n'avancent rien à la science. Ce sont sur les hivernales et les automnales que les plus rares et prodigieuses fleurissent.**

- **Là où s'y attend le moins.**

- **C'est pour ça que je cherche la Semeï no Hana là où elle ne devrait pas se trouver.**

- **Parce qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui en a trouvé une quelque part ?**

- **La légende raconte que Roger en a trouvé une. Sur l'île où se trouverait éventuellement le One Piece.**

Le silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée, après l'annonce de Manue. Elle se retourna pour les fixer :

- **Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs.**

Puis, elle repartit sur le chemin menant au village. Norane, encore sous le choc, s'avança la dernière après avoir été hélé par Vista : « **Mais d'où tient-elle toutes ses connaissances ?** ». Elle regarda la sûre d'elle et impassible Manue s'avançait sur un chemin comme tout tracé. Comment pouvait-elle savoir, tout sur tout ? Ce n'était pas possible, pas humain. Qui avait bien pu la renseigner ainsi ? Elle qui connaissait tout sur tout, même les anciennes religions disparues qui se pratiquent encore sur un archipel d'île au fin fond de North Blue ?

Après fait un rapide tour en ville, le groupe se dirigea vers les falaises abruptes et les cascades. Manue, toujours à la tête de la marche, restait silencieuse, plongée dans une lecture qui semblait la captiver, sans pour autant qu'elle ne dévie le chemin. Joz, portait toujours la multitude d'affaire que sa seconde avait ramenée, soi-disant nécessaire aux recherches. Puis, soudainement la verte s'arrêta, manquant de faire tomber les trois autres personnes derrière elle :

- **On est arrivé ?**

- **Presque, mais il va falloir s'équiper.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Le dernier laboratoire dans lequel mon père a fait des recherches a explosé.**

- **Ex… explosé ?!**

- **Son expérience a mal tourné, la goutte de trop, et le produit était trop instable pour y réchapper. Il a survécu, le seul des dix-sept scientifiques présents, mais a été gravement infecté par les ondes et les radiations. **

- **Mais… mais…**

- **Il a réussi à vivre dix ans comme cela, mais je ne donne pas très cher de notre peau, parce que je suis loin d'être aussi douée pour préparer la potion qui l'a maintenu en vie tout ce temps. On doit mettre les combinaisons pour se protéger des radiations. **

Elle prit le plus gros sac sur le dos de son commandant et en sortit quatre combinaisons ajustés aux bonnes tailles.

Après s'être changé, ils marchèrent encore un bon kilomètre avant que la forêt ne se dégrade et devienne de plus en plus sinistre. Pour finalement arriver à un terrain plat où plus aucun arbre ne se trouvait, et où trônait, au centre, un bâtiment en ruine tout autour d'une herbe noircie :

- **Depuis… depuis combien de temps ce buisson brûle-t-il ?**, bégaya Norane en montrant le dit buisson.

- **L'accident est survenu lorsque j'avais deux ans… donc ça va faire…**

- **Vingt cinq ans**, termina Vista, le regard dans le vague.

- **Dis Manue, sans vouloir paraître pessimiste… qu'espères-tu trouver ici ? Je veux dire… ce n'est que ruine et désolation. **

- **Mon père était très consciencieux quand à ses travaux et ses recherches. Il n'aurait jamais laissé un accident tout réduire en cendre. Quand à la fleur qui est la cause de ce désastre… je pense qu'elle a réussi à survivre à ce qu'elle a provoqué.**

- **Tu dis que c'est la fleur qui se rapproche le plus de la Semeï no Hana ?**

- **Oui.**

Le groupe s'engouffra dans le bâtiment où leurs recherches débutèrent. Pendant ce temps là, les autres arrivaient eux aussi sur l'île, divisé en trois groupes pour se répartir le travail plus rapidement. Cette mission promettait d'être plus compliquée que ça.

* * *

Bon, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. On voit un peu plus mes autres OCs, pour un peu mieux les découvrir, particulièrement Manue. Je dois avouer, d'ailleurs, avoir largement emprunté son pouvoir étrange à Wolverine. J'adore les X-Men, tout particulièrement celui-là. Mais bon, elle n'en a que les griffes quoi. Et Manue est un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

Chapitre plutôt court comparé à ce que je suis capable de faire d'habitue (à peine 4000 mots là où je tourne autour des 5000~6000 habituellement), mais les deux prochains qui terminent l'arc sont plutôt assez bien garnis, donc je saurais largement me faire pardonner.

Sinon, j'aimerais remercier spécialement **Littlejuju** qui a toujours les mots justes et qui m'encourage toujours et encore à continuer d'écrire. Merci à toi, qui me donne la force et le courage de publier :)

Je dois dire que je suis un peu sur le déclin en ce moment, le chapitre III de l'arc 3 est une vraie épreuve à écrire pour moi, et je suis assez perturbée par le dernier épisode de Sherlock que j'ai regardé (pour les fans, l'épisode 3 de la saison 2 m'a complètement anéanti, et ceux, depuis la toute première minute) alors je suis un peu en panne d'imagination.

Cependant, comme je garde mon avance, je continuerais à poster régulièrement.

Et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez une suggestion, une question, quelque chose qui vous gêne, vous dérange, ou simplement l'envie de me lancer des fleurs, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, je ne mords pas, et en plus c'est gratuit.

Prochain chapitre : **La mission continue ! Entrevue dans une tente et révélations. **

A Mercredi les amis - La Femme Invisible.


	10. Arc 1, Chapitre IX

_Disclaimer :_ One Piece appartient au grand, à l'unique Oda-sensei. Je lui dois tout.

En route pour ce neuvième chapitre ! Que vont devenir nos chers pirates sur Kareha ? Comme d'hab, on se revoit en bas. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Arc 1 : ****Les Origines.**

**Chapitre IX : ****La mission continue ! Entrevue dans une tente et révélation.**

*Côté Groupe 2 : Marco et Satch*

Le Phénix se posa allégrement sur le sol, d'un geste beau et gracieux comme tout ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de Zoan. Bientôt, Satch descendit de son dos, un sac bien vissé sur son épaule droite et sa banane nonchalamment coiffée avec une bonne tonne de gel. Il en avait bien sûr pris de précaution pour toute la semaine. Bien sûr, ses deux sabres pendaient à sa ceinture, et il portait son habituel foulard orange que Marco nommait de « ridicule. ». Le cuisinier regarda son ami redevenir humain, et demanda :

- **Bon, on commence par quoi ?**

- **Et si on allait se renseigner sur les personnes enlevées ? Pour voir quel type d'esclave ses escrocs revendent.**

- **J'allais le dire avant toi !**

Marco leva les yeux au ciel et plaça ses mains dans ses poches en commençant à suivre le chemin vers le village. Le commandant de la quatrième flotte le suivit alors en l'interpellant de l'attendre. Marco soupira : « **Ca risque d'être plus long que ce que je pensais…** »

*Côté Groupe 3 : Alikey et Maeko*

La blonde replia ses deux ailes blanches dans son dos d'un jeté de cheveux, puis se retourna vers Maeko, encore chamboulé par le voyage dans les airs qu'il venait de faire :

- **Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu as autant le vertige ?**

- **Laisse-moi tranquille Alikey ! Toi, tu as forcément peur de quelque chose, moi de la hauteur ! Chacun ses faiblesses.**

- **Mais moi je n'ai pas de faiblesses.**

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton si menaçant qu'elle glaça le sang de Maeko, comme beaucoup de fois auparavant. Le brun se ressaisit, sentant que, de toute manière, il n'était plus dans les airs et que maintenant, il pouvait arrêter de paniquer. Il laissa un soupire de soulagement lui échappait et tourna son regard brun sur les environs. Ils se trouvaient dans un champ. Une goutte tomba de son front jusqu'au sol et il eut un air désespéré :

- **Alikey… **

- **Quoi encore ?**

- **OU EST-CE QUE TU NOUS AS FAIT ATTERRIR ?**

- **BAH JE NE SAIS PAS MOI ON NE ME DIT JAMAIS OU JE DOIS ME POSER ALORS J'AI TROUVE UN ENDROIT A L'ECART OU PERSONNE NE NOUS TROUVERAIT OU VERRAIT ! ET ARRETE DE ME CRIER DESSUS OK CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE !**

- **Bon, pas la peine se disputer, on va finir par trouver une solution.**

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, ce qui fit doucement rire Alikey :

- **Tu ressembles à Marco comme ça**, fit remarquer la blonde, dans un sourire joueur.

- **Je ne relèverais pas. Bon, j'ai toujours Actu avec moi, et… on finira bien par trouver un moyen de retourner au village.**

Tandis qu'il touchait doucement son arme favorite accrochée dans son dos, elle sortit une ombrelle de son sac et l'ouvrit :

- **Quoi ? Mais il ne fait même pas chaud**, s'étonna le brun.

- **Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne fait pas chaud que le soleil ne peut pas me brûler la peau, espèce de triple idiot**, s'énerva Alikey.

- **Si tu voulais vraiment protéger ta peau du soleil, tu n'avais qu'à mieux t'habiller**, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas entendu**, fit-elle, légèrement agacée.

- **J'ai dit qu'on devrait se mettre maintenant en route**, assura-t-il en frottant sa main dans ses cheveux et en souriant hypocritement.

« **Dégonflé !** », pensa Alikey, tandis que Maeko grogna intérieurement : « **Sorcière.** » Ça promettait tout cela.

*Côté Groupe 4 : Ace et Lucia.*

Le jeune Portgas, debout sur son Striker, essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer les ondes négatives sortant du corps de Lucia, assise à l'arrière, complètement déprimée, assise les genoux recroquevillé contre sa poitrine, et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Finalement, le brun perdit sa patience, et se retourna pour cogner sur le crâne de son amie aux cheveux rouges, mais cette dernière releva la tête avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit :

- **Rappel moi pourquoi ils nous ont mis ensemble ?**

- **Parce que Satch a un esprit tordu et malsain, et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour Marco, sauf que lui, ne le montre pas. **

- **Mais je ne veux pas avoir une gazinière sur patte pour partenaire !**

- **PARCE QUE TU CROIS QU'AVOIR UNE FRAISE GÉANTE COMME PARTENAIRE ME FAIT PLAISIR ?**

- **OUAIS MOI J'AIMERAIS BIEN M'AVOIR COMME PARTENAIRE VU COMMENT JE SUIS COOL !**

- **MAIS TU DÉLIRES COMPLÈTEMENT MA PAUVRE !**

- **EH BAH MOI JE PRÉFÈRE LARGEMENT ETRE UNE FOLLE PLUTÔT QU'UN CHAUFFAGE QUI BOUGE COMME TOI !**

- **TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE CHAUFFAGE ?**

- **NON, ET JE M'EN FOUS !**

L'ambiance qui régnait sur le petit Striker n'allait pas manquer de le faire renverser envoyant les deux possesseurs de fruit du démon au fond de l'océan à jamais. Ace et Lucia s'échangeaient un regard meurtrier et électrique. Puis, l'adolescente détacha son regard bleu de celui gris captivant d'Ace, pour voir s'ils n'allaient pas s'échouaient sur l'île. Un cri lui échappa alors qu'elle montrait les côtes si proches de Kareha. Ace se retourna violemment et juste à temps pour arrêter la machine, brusquement. Si brusquement que Lucia effectua un vol plané jusqu'au dos du jeune homme. La face écrasée contre la peau dénudée d'Ace, elle reprit ses esprits quand elle sentit que le sol ne bougeait plus :

- **Lucia… si tu pouvais… me lâcher… ce serait fort sympathique…**

Elle se rendit compte que, dans la peur de l'accident, elle s'était accrochée à la première chose venue, soit le torse du brun. Se rendant compte que la situation était assez embarrassante, elle se recula jusqu'au petit mât du striker et ne le lâcha plus. Ace soupira, découragé :

- **Bon… on a évité la catastrophe. On y va ?**

- **Hein ? Euh… ouais…**

- **Tu as une idée de par où on pourrait commencer ?**

- **Non mais…**

- **Ok, on va au restaurant.**

Elle soupira, à son tour découragé, mais ne put dire quoi que ce soit devant le grand sourire que lui servait Ace. Un sourire de D. Elle eut une mine attendrie, et le poussa sur la terre ferme :

- **Allez, Baka, allons remplir ton estomac sur dimensionné et en même temps, chercher quelques infos. Ensuite, on ira aux sources thermales.**

- **Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que c'est là-haut que toutes les informations circulent voyons.**

Les deux jeunes prirent le chemin au village, non loin de là, après avoir bien pris soin de cacher le Striker des yeux de tous.

*Côté Groupe 1 : Manue*

Ils avaient rapidement trouvé l'ancien carnet de note de Sultan, dans un coffre fort qui avait résistait à l'explosion et la fleur, intacte, au centre de la pièce. Ils avaient désinfecté le tout, et les avait enfermé dans des bocaux avant de reprendre le chemin du bateau. La verte fixait maintenant sa découverte à travers la vitre du bocal. Les dernières notes rédigeaient par Zama D. Sultan se trouvaient juste à côté, et la verte n'avait pas réussi à les ouvrir. La fleur qui se rapprochait le plus de la Semeï no Hana se trouvait juste devant sous ses yeux. Elle essayait de deviner quels avaient été les sentiments de son père, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé la première fois. Mais rien du tout. Son père avait toujours été une personne énigmatique, de toute façon.

Le son d'un poing tapant contre la porte la sortit de sa courte rêverie. Elise passait timidement une tête par delà la porte, un plateau entre les mains. Manue lui fit signe d'entrée, reportant son regard sur la fleur. La bleue se permit d'allumer la lumière, trouvant l'ambiance trop sombre. Elle posa ensuite le plateau rempli de nourriture à côté de la verte, et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, avant de dire :

- **Tu sais, Manue-san… je pense que tu devrais plus travailler au grand air. T'aérer un peu. Parce que sinon, ton cerveau va finir par déborder de chaleur et après tu vas faire une…**

- **Merci de te soucier de la santé de mon cerveau Elise mais…**

- **Je suis très sérieuse, Manue-san. Ça peut être très dangereux de rester enfermer dans le noir sans aucun trou d'air. Autant pour ta santé que pour ton moral.**

- **Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais très bien. Mais merci de l'intention.**

- **Si tu le dis.**

La bleue décida de ne pas aller chercher plus loin, et laissa la verte dans ses réflexions et ses pensées. Manue reposa son regard vert sur le carnet et se décida à l'ouvrir pour en savoir plus.

*Groupe 2 : Marco et Satch*

Les deux hommes marchaient au milieu des villageois et habitants en plein milieu de la place du marché. Aucune trace de personnes suspectes à détecter, et pourtant, les gens de partout affluaient de part et là des boutiques et des sources. Kareha vivait principalement de son tourisme, bien qu'étant une île automnale. Tout le monde venait se détendre aux cascades de Kenko, signifiant littéralement, « Santé ». Satch commençait à désespérer alors que Marco regardait sans cesse la liste des personnes enlevés à ce jour, que le maire du village leur avait donné :

- **Tu crois réellement que c'est une vente d'esclave ? Je veux dire… Les habitants de cette île sont tous ce qu'il y a de plus normaux. Pas d'homme-poissons, ni même de femme à la beauté plus grande que les autres et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.**

- **Uhm…**

- **J'adore quand tu me fais ça, Marco, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce que je dis à de l'importance à tes yeux, et que tu écoute attentivement mes conseils pour les suivre.**

- **Tu veux bien arrêter de te plaindre cinq minutes ? Je réfléchis.**

- **Sympa -_-**

Satch, vexait par le comportement de son ami, plaça nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches, et accéléra le pas pour faire bien attention à ce que le phénix suive son rythme à lui. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il soupira, et essaya de prendre la liste qui intriguait tant Marco :

- **Tu as raison sur le point que les habitants n'ont rien de spécial aux yeux des Dragons Célestes mais… quelque chose cloche dans cette liste.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Ce sont tous des artisans, et des… presque scientifiques**, fit Marco, réellement troublé.

- **Tu crois que les Dragons Célestes les veulent pour leur… intelligence ?**, demanda Satch, à tout hasard

- **Les Dragons Célestes recherchent des serviteurs à même capable de combler leur moindre désir… pas des gens talentueux qui pourraient leur faire de l'ombre…**, répondit Marco, peu convaincu.

- **A moins que l'un d'eux ait besoin de ces talents justement. Les gens de cette île sont réputés pour leur médecine à base de plante et de fleur non ?**, fit remarquer Satch, détaché, mine de rien.

Le phénix s'arrêta et fixa Satch, qui lui, avait toujours son air décontracté et boudeur. Un éclaire de génie passa dans ses yeux, et il lança un bébé denden au cuisinier en lui intimant de prévenir les deux autres équipes de leur découverte.

*Groupe 3 : Alikey et Maeko*

Les deux jeunes marchaient encore et toujours dans une forêt qui semblait s'épaissirent toujours plus. La blonde doutait de plus en plus du sens de l'orientation du brun, ce qui devait être un inconvénient chez tous les sabreurs. Elle rangea le denden dans son sac d'un geste ennuyé et referma son ombrelle à l'abri des arbres et du feuillage :

- **Je viens d'avoir Marco au denden. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose.**

- **De toute manière, on ne pourra jamais faire quoi que ce soit, on est coincé dans cette satanée forêt.**

- **Si tu n'es pas content, t'as qu'à chercher un autre chemin, un autre moyen. Enfin bref, ils pensent qu'ils ont capturé des scientifiques pour les revendre à un Dragon Céleste malade. Il faut que je me rende à la base des révolutionnaires sur l'île à une dizaine de miles, et que je sache de quel Dragon Céleste il s'agit. Tu m'accompagnes ?**

- **Chez les révolutionnaires ? Pourquoi ?**

- **Je te l'ai déjà dit. Bon, c'est oui ou c'est non ?**

- **Bah, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, non ?**

- **Ouais, allez, viens, on va prendre la méthode rapide.**

Maeko déglutit. Ils allaient repartir par les airs, et il allait encore avoir le vertige.

*Groupe 4 : Ace et Lucia*

La fille d'Heyko Swann fixait le fils de Roger avec une certaine impatience et un désespoir criard. Il venait de commander son 20ème plat, et ils n'avaient toujours rien appris. Heureusement que Satch et Marco avançaient mieux de leur côté, parce que sinon… Elle reposa le denden dans son sac, et se décida à parler, entre deux bouchers du brun :

- **Marco et Satch ont découvert un truc en plus. Eux**, fit-elle remarquer, agacée.

- **Serait-ce un reproche que j'entends dans ta voix ?**

- **Oui. Enfin bref, ils pensent que ce sont des scientifiques qui seraient revendus pour soigner un ou plusieurs Dragons Célestes. Ils ont envoyé Ali et Maeko-kun rechercher plus d'info là-dessous au près des révolutionnaires.**

- **Et nous, on doit faire quoi ?**, l'interrogea-t-elle, intéressé.

- **Comme il va bientôt faire nuit, on doit rejoindre Marco et Satch et on continuera les recherches demain.**

- **Ok, ok, je termine ça et on y va.**

- **Dépêche-toi parce qu'ils ont fait un campement assez loin, et j'aimerais y être avant la nuit.**

- **Pars sans moi**, proposa-t-il.

- **Pour que tu te perdes encore ? Non merci, ça va, je perdrais encore plus de temps. En plus, je suis censée te prendre en charge, alors donc… **

- **Ce n'est pas moi le commandant ici ?**

- **Être commandant ne signifie pas être consciencieux. La preuve, ça fait bien longtemps que Satch commande la 4****ème**** flotte.**

- **Tu n'es pas très sympathique avec lui.**

- **Ce n'est jamais méchant. Mais reconnais qu'il y a plus consciencieux que lui.**

- **Sauf en situation de crise**, dit-il, en faveur de son ami.

- **Sauf en situation de crise**, répéta-t-elle, pensive.

Il était rare de voir Lucia ainsi perdue dans ses pensées. C'était souvent quand on lui parlait de Luffy, où elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs pour ne revenir que quand on l'interpellait. Le jeune Portgas savait à quel point la jeune femme portait les deux commandants en estime et dans son cœur. Les deux hommes qui l'avaient élevé et inculqué les principes qu'ils avaient pour qu'elle devienne la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et souvent, Ace avait du mal à se dire que Lucia était une femme. Au même titre qu'il était un homme. Comme ils s'étaient connus toutes leur vie enfant, pour se retrouver ensuite adulte, le choc avait été lourd pour tous les deux :

- **C'est fou comme je ne comprenais jamais pourquoi tu portais autant d'admiration pour eux, quand tu parlais d'eux avant. Au même titre que Luffy avec Shanks**, dit Ace, en terminant son assiette

- **Uhm… je suppose qu'avec Dadan, tu n'as pas vraiment eu de figure paternelle.**

- **En effet**, fit-il, sec, froid.

- **Shanks était la figure paternelle de Luffy. Il lui a appris à rêver, à croire en ce qui comptait pour lui, et surtout, à protéger ses amis. **

- **Et qu'est-ce que Marco et Satch t'ont appris ? **

- **Marco ? A persévérer. A croire en ce qui était juste à mes yeux. A poursuivre mes idées et mes rêves. A continuer d'avancer, quoi qu'il arrive.**

- **Satch ?**

- **Satch doit m'avoir appris la meilleure leçon que je n'ai jamais retenue**, répondit-elle, rêveuse.

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Apprécier… eh puis, aimer la vie. Ne jamais prendre les choses du mauvais côté, toujours du bon. Il m'a un jour dit que relativiser rendait tout plus bon et poétique. Satch est un sacré rêveur que rien n'arrête tant qu'il a son imagination. Je crois que je l'admire juste pour ça. Son sens de l'humour bancal aussi, mais… quand… quand je me dis que tout va mal, je pense à ses paroles et je me dis qu'au moins, rien de pire ne peut arriver.**

- **Eh beh. J'ai pas compris un mot sur deux de ce que tu as dit, mais en tout cas, je suis sûr d'une chose.**

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Tu les aimes vraiment beaucoup tous les deux. **

Il lui servit encore un sourire à la D, et elle ne put qu'y répondre. Elle répliqua avec un « **Tu as sûrement raison.** » Avant qu'il ne se remette en route.

*Groupe 2 : Marco et Satch*

Le blond regardait le soleil se couchait, lentement sur les champs de blé qui composaient une bonne partie de l'île. Assis sur un rondeau de bois, il fixait la carte dessinée par Max, quelques années auparavant. Essayant de voir où les kidnappeurs pouvaient bien se cacher. Satch ramenait du bois de la forêt pour le feu. Deux tentes étaient paresseusement posées sur le petit campement qu'ils avaient fait. Le cuisinier, après avoir posé les bûches sur le sol de terre, s'assit à côté de son ami, plongé dans ses pensées. Il attisa lentement la petite flamme d'un bout de bois, tout en regardant aussi le coucher de soleil. Un bruit de froissement de feuille les fit sursauter et se retourner. Mais rien en vu. Soudain, deux personnes tombèrent des arbres. La première d'un pas plus lourd, laissant découvrir ses grosses chaussures noires à semelle, ses cheveux de jais, ses yeux gris rieurs, et ses tâches de rousseur. La deuxième, d'un pas plus léger, arrivant doucement sur le sol, laissant dévoiler ses jambes fines, ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux bleus foncés et son bonnet en forme de tête de loup :

- **Mais par où êtes-vous passés bon sang ?**

- **Par les arbres, plus facile et plus rapide. **

- **Je ne me souvenais plus avec quelle facilité tu te déplaçais comme ça, Lucia.**

La concernée se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avant de jeter son sac sur le campement, et de s'assoir à côté de son commandant. Ace suivit rapidement le rythme, son sac de voyage se retrouvant sur celui de Lucia, et il s'assit à côté de Satch. Alors que le commandant de la première parlait activement avec sa seconde sur l'emplacement hypothétique des ravisseurs, Satch cuisinait quelque chose rapidement, et Ace, couché dans l'herbe fraîche, les mains sous la tête, regardait le ciel étoilé.

Et ce n'est après qu'un repas peu garnis mais conséquent, qu'ils décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes pour les deux tentes, en tirant à la courte paille. Et il fut décidé que :

- **HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DORME DANS LA MÊME TENTE QUE LA GAZINIÈRE SUR PATTE !**

- **PARCE QUE VOUS ESPÉREZ PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE VAIS DORMIR AVEC LA FOLLE AUX CHEVEUX ROUGES ! C'EST MÊME PAS UNE VRAIE COULEUR DE CHEVEUX LE ROUGE !**

- **On a tiré à la courte paille, maintenant vous arrêtez de faire les gamins, et ce n'est que pour une nuit, au maximum 6, donc arrêtez de vous plaindre !**

- **Eh pis, on vous demande pas de dormir dans le même sac de couchage juste dans la même tente.**

Marché conclus, les arguments de Marco et Satch valaient mille fois mieux que ceux d'Ace ou de Lucia. Ils prirent donc une tente pour deux, et là, quand Lucia ouvrit la sienne, surprise :

- **C'est une blague là ? Y'a à peine la place pour une personne ! Et Ace c'est un gros sac, j'suis sûr quand il dort il prendre un lit deux places et…**

- **Oh ça va, tais-toi, un peu.**

- **T'as dit quoi là ?**

Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent à se battre dans leur tente plus petite que l'autre, détruisant tout sur leur passage à l'intérieur. Et c'est une demi-heure après qu'ils purent enfin se mettre au lit.

Dos à dos, leur peau se touchant presque à travers le tissu du sac de couchage, Ace et Lucia essayaient de s'endormir en arrêtant de penser à l'autre qui était de l'autre côté. En vain, vu que Lucia grelottait plus que nécessaire, du au froid de la nuit sur cette île au climat changeant entre le jour et la nuit. Et le sac de couchage ne servait pas à réchauffer son corps fragile, ce qui provoquait chez elle se forts tremblements. Qui empêchaient par la même occasion Ace de fermer correctement l'œil. Au bout d'une heure ainsi, et agacé, le jeune Portgas se retourna pour faire front au dos de Lucia :

- **T'as fini de trembler oui ? J'aimerais bien dormir, moi.**

- **Ex… excuse-moi… monsieur… Portgas mais… mais moi… je… n'ai pas… mangé le… foutu fruit… du… du… du… feu… donc… j'ai… j'ai… froid… par -10 degré…**

- **Il ne fait pas froid -_-**

- **C'est… c'est à cause de… de ton… fruit… Ba… Baka !**

- **Ah. Donc, si tu dors avec moi, tu n'auras plus froid.**

- **Je... je… je… attends ?! Quoi ?**

- **Et t'arrêteras de trembler comme une feuille ?**

- **Je… je suppose…**

Sans laisser plus de temps à la jeune femme, Ace s'extirpa de son sac de couchage, et ouvrit celui de Lucia. Paralysée par le froid, elle se laissa porter dans les bras du jeune homme, qui entoura ses frêles épaules. Quand elle sentit la chaleur du corps du détenteur du fruit du feu, Lucia se détendit immédiatement, et arrêta de claquer des dents. Elle resserra même ses mains gelés contre le torse du jeune homme, qui laissa un juron lui échappait à cause de la fraîcheur. Mais bientôt, Lucia n'écoutait plus. Rassurée, en sécurité et au chaud dans l'étreinte musclée d'Ace, elle se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Puis, Ace, doucement bercé par la respiration faible et régulière de Lucia, ferma lui aussi les yeux pour sombrer dans le royaume des rêves et de l'insouciance. Demain serait un jour nouveau. Et ils affronteraient d'autres ennemis, certainement. Mais ça attendrait demain. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous les deux, et ils étaient bien. Jusqu'à ce que Lucia se souvienne des paroles de Manue, le matin-même. « **Ce garçon ne risque pas d'être la seule personne que tu perdras, Lucia.** ». Elle rouvrit lentement un œil puis l'autre, et regarda le visage paisible d'un Ace endormi. Elle eut un faible sourire et se contenta de prononcer :

- **Ne meurs pas, Ace. Jamais.**

Oh, si elle avait su…

*Groupe 3 : Maeko et Alikey*

La blonde fixa le petit campement qu'avait préparé le reste du groupe. Le jour venait à peine de se lever, et Maeko s'était effondré dans l'herbe. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, tous les deux. Enfin, surtout Alikey, qui avait du faire le voyage dans les airs. Et Maeko avait réussi à fermer les yeux de temps à autre et à oublier sa peur de la chute et du vide. Mais pas assez pour faire une nuit complète. Elle n'en avait cependant pas besoin, son corps s'entourant progressivement d'un fin halo de lumière blanche. Le brun, quand à lui, se releva doucement, la lumière du jour se levant lui agressant les yeux :

- **On devrait les réveiller non ? Plus vite ce sera réglé, mieux ce sera. **

- **Attends encore un peu, le soleil vient à peine de se lever.**

Maeko fixa son regard sur Alikey qui perdait en lumière. Elle fixait l'est et les ombrages rosés qui dépassaient de la forêt. Il se mit en position de tailleur, et regarda lui aussi l'astre solaire dépassait à l'horizon, au dessus des arbres :

- **Je te trouve mélancolique aux levers de soleil**, lui dit-il, vaguement endormi.

- **Vraiment ?**, demanda-t-elle, sans détacher son regard du soleil.

- **Ouais. **

- **Toi, tu as plus tendance à fixer les couchers**, fit-elle remarquer au brun.

- **Je me dis que je viens encore de passer une nouvelle journée sur cette terre c'est tout. **

- **Vraiment ?**

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, avant que le bretteur ne se lève et claque dans ses mains :

- **Allez, on va réveiller les belles au bois dormant !**

Il se dirigea vers la plus petite tente et commença à l'ouvrir, pour finalement découvrir un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de toute sa vie :

- **Ali-chan ! Viens voir ça ! C'est assez exceptionnel !**

- **De quoi tu parles Maeko ?**

La blonde se figea devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Lucia, dormant paisiblement, un air un peu gaga sur les lèvres, dans les bras d'un Ace, la bave au coin de la bouche, tout aussi paisible :

- **Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris un denden photo**, fit Alikey, au bord de la crise de larme tellement elle riait.

- **Oh ça oui. Allez, ne gâche pas le plaisir de les réveiller voyons ! A l'attaque !**, cria Maeko en s'élançant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans la tente.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure après que tout le monde soit réveillé, et qu'Ace et Lucia essayaient d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment à une Alikey et un Maeko devenu étrangement sourd, que le campement fut défait et qu'ils prirent le chemin vers le village :

- **Vous avez eu les infos nécessaires du coup ?**, demanda Marco.

- **Ouais. Il y a bien un Dragon Céleste tombé malade il y a quelques temps et dont aucun médecin n'arrive à soigner les premiers symptômes**, répondit Maeko.

- **La maladie de Roger ou Heyko ?**, interrogea Satch, pour le refroidissement d'Ace et Lucia.

- **Non, je ne pense pas**, répondit Alikey, sûre d'elle.

- **Et qui est donc le Crétin Céleste qui aura la chance de mourir comme une personne du bas peuple ?**, demanda Ace.

- **Saint Jalmak.**

Le cœur de Lucia manqua un battement, tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait sur place. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et elle sentit presque le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Mais elle tint bon. Par contre, son petit organe fragile faillit la lâcher et il arrêta de battre pendant un infime temps, tandis que son cerveau lui renvoyait ses pires souvenirs à la figure, rendant la situation encore plus absurde qu'elle ne l'était. Le petit groupe s'arrêta pour la regarder, stupéfait :

- **Lucia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

- **Je…**

Les évènements et les souvenirs tournés à une telle vitesse dans sa tête qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tri. Elle repensa d'abord à son inquiétude pour Ace et Dadan, mais surtout Sabo, emprisonné chez lui. Puis, sa lassitude devant l'enthousiasme des personnes présentes. Et enfin, un nom scandé haut et fort, acclamant le nouvel arrivant, le grand seigneur de cette terre, un Dragon Céleste venu spécialement en East Blue, sur l'île de Dawn, au royaume de Goa. Puis, elle se souvint de la fumée, du drapeau entrain de brûler, et de la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie : « **Saint Jalmak… c'est Saint Jalmak qui l'a tué. C'est lui. C'est lui qui a tué Sabo…** » Et cette phrase se répétait, inlassablement dans sa tête, la replongeant presque dix ans en arrière, à l'époque de l'évènement.

Les autres ne purent pas se poser plus de question vu qu'un messager du maire arrivait en courant vers eux. Il s'arrêta à même pas deux mètres du groupe, reprit rapidement son souffle, et se tourna vers Marco :

- **Marco-sama ! Le maire m'a prévenu pour vous dire qu'un homme s'était échappé de sa captivité. Le bateau de pirate transportant les hommes se trouvent à la crique 10 ! Ils sont en train de partir ! Il faut faire vite !**

Et ceux sont ces mots qui sortirent Lucia de brève transe. Elle reprit les commandes de son esprit, et arrêta la crise de panique qui la prenait en régulant les battements de son cœur à l'aide de son fruit du démon. Hors de question que ce bateau ne s'en aille avec à son bord des personnes capables de sauver l'assassin de son ancien rayon de soleil. C'était chose sûre :

- **LUCIA ! QUE FAIS-TU ? REVIENS !**

Mais l'adolescente n'écoutait déjà plus rien d'autre que sa propre dictée. Et elle la menait tout droit à la crique 10 pour empêcher ce bateau de partir. Elle ne sentit par la présence d'Ace qui la suivait de près, ne sentait pas les recherches affolées d'Alikey, par les airs, ne sentait pas la panique de Maeko et Satch à son sujet, la colère de Marco alors qu'elle désobéissait et n'agissait qu'à sa guise. Elle n'écoutait plus que son instinct qui lui dictait la direction où allait et quoi faire. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite, avec autant d'acharnement, que maintenant. Si vite que la crique numéro 10 se dessina au loin.

Mais malheureusement pour Lucia, elle était arrivée trop tard, bien trop tard. Le bateau partait déjà, il était trop loin pour qu'elle le rattrape. Et alors qu'elle voulut s'élancer de la falaise pour le rattraper et ainsi assouvir indirectement une vengeance qui durait depuis bien longtemps, une main rattrapa son pull avant qu'elle ne saute plus loin. Et elle fut violemment enfermée dans les mêmes bras que la nuit même. D'abord abasourdie par la vision du bateau s'éloignant, elle commença à se débattre pour aller l'arrêter. Mais l'étreinte d'Ace était ferme et ses bras musclés ne lâcheraient pas :

- **NON ! LÂCHE-MOI ACE ! TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! CE SALAUD NE MÉRITE PAS QU'ON LUI SAUVE LA VIE ! CE N'EST QU'UN ASSASSIN ! C'EST DE SA FAUTE ! C'EST DE SA FAUTE SI SABO EST MORT ! C'EST DE SA FAUTE ! IL NE MÉRITE PAS DE VIVRE ! IL NE MÉRITÉ PAS DE…**

Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, qu'Alikey, puis Marco, puis Satch et Maeko arrivent que le bateau disparaisse à l'horizon, elle se calma doucement, dans les bras du brun, qui la maintenait toujours aussi fortement. Répétant des petits « **Il ne mérite pas de vivre.** » ou encore « **C'est de sa faute.** » Elle finit par tomber au sol, se tenant son cœur douloureux qui avait du mal à battre. Regardant désespérément la mer qui avait emporté ces hommes capables de sauver un meurtrier. Le meurtrier de Sabo. De son ami. De son soleil. De son bonheur. L'assassin de tout ce qu'il y avait eu de meilleur en elle. L'assassin de son enfance, de son insouciance, de sa pureté. L'assassin de tout ce qui faisait d'elle une bonne personne.

Ace avait compris. Elle l'avait clairement dit, de toute manière. Et quand Marco se posa à côté d'eux, il le supplia du regard pour qu'il fasse quelque chose :

- **On est en infériorité numérique, Ace, ce serait du suicide qu'on y aille, seulement tous les six. J'ai prévenu le Moby Dick, mais il aurait fallu qu'il fasse le tour de l'île avant d'y arriver. C'est trop tard. On a échoué. On ne peut plus rien faire maintenant.**

Le brun hocha la tête, d'un air résigné, et enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête. Ça ne laissait rien présager de bon, cette histoire, oh ça oui.

* * *

Voilà voilà, un autre chapitre de bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :). Le prochain va clore ce premier arc, pour laisser place au deuxième, qui expliquera beaucoup de choses.

Encore merci à **Littlejuju** pour sa review. Oui, tu as raison, Lucia a beaucoup de chance, et je pense que pas mal donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Même s'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté :)

Et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez une suggestion, une question, quelque chose qui vous gêne, vous dérange, ou simplement l'envie de me lancer des fleurs, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, je ne mords pas, et en plus c'est gratuit.

Dimanche, on aura une petite apparition d'un guest, tout droit en rapport avec ce chapitre. Saurez-vous de qui je parle? (elle est facile celle-là les amis). De plus, ce sera le premier chapitre où je m'essaie au concept de "Song fic" ce qui promet quelques émotions assez fortes.

Prochain chapitre : **Discussion à la belle étoile. "Lie down with me. Hold me, in your arms."**

A dimanche les amigos! - La Femme Invisible.


	11. Arc 1, Chapitre X

_Disclaimer :_ L'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que l'emprunter. La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus.

En route pour le dernier chapitre de ce premier arc. L'OST est vraiment important, alors je vous prierais de faire la lecture de ce chapitre avec à partir du moment où il est indiqué. Tout l'intérêt de ce chapitre de clôture est là. Enjoy !

* * *

**Arc 1 :**** Les Origines.**

**Chapitre X :**** Discussion à la belle étoile. "Lie Down With Me, Hold Me In Your Arms"**

Marco enleva sa chemise violette et la posa doucement sur les épaules fragiles de sa protégée. Lucia n'avait pas bougé de place depuis le matin. Elle était restée là, les pieds dans le vide, au bord de la falaise alors que tout le monde était parti aux sources pour se revigorer. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et le vent commençait à se lever. Lucia, quand elle sentit le contact du tissu sur son épaule, releva son regard bleu vide sur Marco :

- **Désolée d'avoir été imprudente et…**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas va, Ace nous a expliqué. Alikey nous a assuré qu'elle avait mis le lieutenant du chef de la Révolution au courant. Ils ne laisseront pas passer ça. **

- **Non mais, de toute manière, ils trouveront quand même un moyen. C'est un Dragon Céleste, ils feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour le sauver, quitte à donner son âme au diable. Supposons qu'il ait une âme bien sûr.**

Marco sourit. Le caractère blagueur de Lucia reprenait le dessus, ça veut dire que tout irait mieux. Il voulut commencer à parler, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il fut interrompu par Lucia :

- **Je ne veux pas en parler Marco. J'ai fait mon deuil il y a bien longtemps, et cette histoire est du passé. C'est juste que… Manue venait juste de me parler de cette histoire de fleur qui peut ramener à la vie, et entendre que ce salopard allait être sauvé m'a… m'a…**

- **Fait perdre le contrôle ?**

- **Oui, voilà, je cherchais le mot.**

- **Je comprends. On ne peut pas contrôler tout le temps toutes nos émotions, surtout celles-ci, qui sont les plus fortes.**

- **Comment tu fais, toi, Marco ?**

- **Comment je fais quoi ?**

- **Pour être impassible et garder ton sang-froid en toute situation ?**

- **Disons que… j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner. Mais tu sais, parfois, cacher ses émotions n'est pas bon. Il faut que la colère, la tristesse et le désespoir sortent, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou tu finiras par imploser de l'intérieur. Aucun être humain ne peut entièrement contrôler ses sentiments. Seuls les monstres le peuvent, et c'est ce qui fait d'eux des monstres. **

- **Je vois.**

Elle referma sa main sur la chemise de Marco et boutonna deux boutons au milieu. Puis, elle se tourna vers le phénix et lui sourit, avant de se relever :

- **On devrait rentrer non ?**

- **Oui, ils nous attendent. Paraît-il qu'il y a une surprise qui nous attend aussi, sur le bateau. Manue aurait fait une découverte.**

- **Elle a trouvé la Semeï no Hana ?**

- **Non, mais je pense que ça y ressemble fortement. **

Lucia se releva avec l'aide de Marco, ce dernier souriant jusqu'aux oreilles :

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?**

- **Je me dis juste que le temps passe vite, finalement. Et que ça… ne me dérange pas. Tu as bien évolué depuis la petite gamine de 2 ans qui faisait des crasses à Satch et buvait les paroles de Teach.**

- **Tu sais, j'ai peut-être pris en maturité, mais quand tu veux je refais des crasses à Satch. Et quand à Teach, ses voyages m'émerveillent toujours autant, mais comme je commence à vivre les miens, je le montre moins.**

- **Tu vas bientôt avec 19 ans, et c'est normal d'avoir encore plein de rêve en tête. Tu as toute la vie devant toi, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite.**

Le comandant et sa seconde repartirent alors joyeusement vers le bateau, pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipage et fêter la découverte de Manue.

Maeko se grattait allégrement l'arrière du crâne, tout en marchant vers le Moby Dick. Alikey, l'air en colère, à côté de lui, rageait silencieusement sur le comportement de son ami juste à côté. Satch était mort de rire et Ace avait une expression assez renfermée, les mains dans les poches et son chapeau bien enfoncé sur la tête. Si bien qu'on ne savait pas comment il arrivait à marcher droit sans tomber :

- **Puisque je te dis que ce n'est qu'un hasard ! **

- **Un hasard, hein ? Tu t'es retrouvé dans le vestiaire des filles par hasard ?**

- **Oui, je me suis trompé de porte parce que j'avais les cheveux dans les yeux, tu sais ils sont trop longs quand ils sont mouillés et…**

- **Tu crois que je vais gober ça peut-être ?**

La blonde se jeta sur Maeko, le clouant au sol à coup de pied dans la figure. Les deux autres commandants présents s'arrêtèrent pour attendre la fin de la dispute. Dispute qui fut arrêtée par le second en personne de Barbe Blanche, torse nu, à côté d'une Lucia portant sa chemise, morte de rire :

- **Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?**, demanda Marco, visiblement agacé.

- **Lucia ! Marco ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir !**, s'écria Maeko, en se relevant, des bosses et un sourire sur le visage.

- **Ne change pas de sujet toi ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait**, reprit Alikey, le secouant violemment par le col de sa veste.

- **Si je te dis la vérité, tu ne me cogneras pas ?**

- **Ça dépendra de ta vérité.**

- **C'est Satch qui m'a lancé le défi.**

Alikey lâcha le col de Maeko, et tourna lentement la tête vers le cuistot, qui lui, déglutit, se positionnant pour prendre la fuite. Mais la blonde ne le laissa pas filer, et le rattrapa de justesse par son foulard orange :

- **Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! Je vais t'apprendre moi, à donner ce genre d'idée à un gosse !**

- **Je ne suis pas un gosse !**, protesta Maeko

- **Vous êtes aussi idiot l'un que l'autre ! A croire que la quatrième flotte est remplie d'imbécile heureux ! Et toi !**, cria-t-elle en se retournant vers Maeko, **tu seras un gosse jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de relever les défis idiots que ce pervers te lance !**

- **Ils sont très bien mes défis**, sourit Satch, en sifflant.

- **Tais-toi, tu t'enfonces**, dirent-ils en cœur, d'un air désolé et désespéré.

Quelques dizaines de minutes après, Alikey traînait derrière elle le commandant de la quatrième flotte et son second, pas mal amochés, qui avaient subi sa colère sans nom :

- **Et vous avez encore de la chance que j'aie revu mes anciens amis, donc, que je sois de bonne humeur, sinon je vous aurais encore plus amoché que ça !**

- **Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand elle est de mauvaise humeur alors**, fit remarquer Maeko.

- **Ou pire quand elle a ses…**, commença Satch, sans jamais pourvoir terminer la fin de sa phrase.

- **VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE NE VOUS ENTENDS PAS PEUT-ÊTRE ?!**

- **On est désolés Alikey toute puissante, ne nous frappe plus ! Aie pitié de nous !**

La scène, hilarante, fit sortir quelques gloussements à Lucia, un sourire caché à Ace, et un soupire à Marco. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être agaçant dans ces moments là. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges pensa simplement que ses amis n'avaient pas changé, et que c'était tant mieux. Elle cacha ses gloussements derrière sa main, pensive. C'était comme si les évènements du matin ne s'étaient pas déroulés. Comme si elle n'avait pas passé la journée à se lamenter. Tout revenait dans l'ordre. L'équipage allait bien. Ses amis allaient bien. Et c'était le principal sur lequel elle devait se concentrer. Elle devait arrêter de ressasser le passé. Sabo était parti pour ne jamais revenir. Et elle ne devait pas se morfondre pour lui. Elle le savait. Il ne serait pas content si elle le faisait. Alors il valait mieux qu'elle arrête de le faire. Aussi bien entouré, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse, quoi qu'il arrive.

Non loin de là, sur le toit d'une maison, deux silhouettes se tenaient à l'abri des regards, cachés sous de longues capes.

- **Alikey-san n'a donc pas changé**, fit remarquer la première silhouette, une voix féminine.

- **Je doute qu'elle ne change un jour**, répondit la deuxième silhouette, un homme.

- **Je la trouve plus joviale qu'avant.**

- **Elle doit se sentir plus libre que dans l'armée. Ce qui est compréhensible. **

- **Et toi, Kedakai-sama* ? Tu n'as aucun regret ?**

Le fameux Kedakai-sama, laissa entrapercevoir un sourire alors que son regard bleu se posait sur Ace, au dernier rang, et Lucia non loin de lui. Les deux avaient des expressions assez joyeuses sur le visage, même si Ace semblait plus réservé que la fille d'Heyko Swann :

- **Non. Aucun regret.**

- **Vraiment ?**

- **Je l'ai fait pour eux. Un jour, je les retrouverais, tous les trois, et ils comprendront.**

Son regard s'arrêta encore une fois sur les deux jeunes adultes. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant Lucia donner un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Ace pour le ramener à la réalité. Commença entre les deux une petite bataille à coup d'insulte colorée comme « **Gazinière sur patte** » ou encore « **Fraise des bois inutile** » rien de bien méchant :

- **Nous devrions y aller. Dragon-sensei attend encore notre dernier rapport. Nous devons l'informer sur les affaires de Saint Jalmak. **

- **Oui, oui, pars devant Koala, je te rattraperais.**

- **Comme tu veux.**

La silhouette se releva et disparut dans l'air, laissant l'autre seul. Il se releva à son tour et regarda une nouvelle fois Ace et Lucia, qui étaient séparés par Marco, toujours aussi blasé. Il eut un dernier sourire et pensa, avant de s'évaporer à son tour : « **Vous avez enfin trouvé un endroit où vous êtes accepté comme vous êtes, Ace, Lucia. On se reverra. Mais pas maintenant. Il est encore trop tôt. D'ici là, vivez heureux…**

**Et surtout…**

**Restez en vie, tous les deux.** »

Lucia se détourna de sa querelle avec Ace et fixa le toit d'une maison près d'eux. Elle leva un sourcil, puis un autre, intriguée. Son instinct lui avait pourtant signalé quelque chose dans les parages. Mais rien. Un vent violent balaya la ville, emportant les cheveux rouges de Lucia dans le vent. Ace dut même retenir son chapeau sur sa tête, sous peine de le perdre :

- **Un problème Lucia ?**, demanda Marco.

- **Non… non… c'est juste que… j'aie senti comme une présence. Mais rien de grave. Mon instinct qui me joue des tours. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que Manue-sama**, répondit-elle en détournant le regard du toit, se cherchant des excuses.

Marco ne chercha pas d'avantage, se contentant de recouvrir la jeune femme d'un regard protecteur et paternel. Lucia se remit à marcher la première, en détournant le regard du toit, et regarda son bonnet, posé dans ses mains. Il s'était dévissé de sur sa tête, pour tomber sur le sol avec la bourrasque. Elle tapa doucement dessus pour enlever la poussière, et le fixa d'un air absent : « **J'aurais juré sentir ta présence… Sabo…** »

* * *

**Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me**

* * *

Ace était sagement assis sur le bastingage, côté Nord du navire. Une grande fête était organisée sur le pont principal. Zama D. Manue, la vice-commandante de la 3ème flotte avait réussi à préparer, grâce à la fleur laissé par son père, un remède qui maintiendrait Barbe Blanche debout encore une bonne dizaine d'année. Ce qui était l'euphorie totale sur le bateau. De plus, on fêtait aussi les 30 ans de la plus vieille femme à bord de l'équipage, Norane.

Le jeune Portgas laissa son chapeau et son collier de perle rouge tombé le long de son bras alors qu'il croquait dans sa glace d'un air absent. Une présence féminine s'assit à côté de lui, le coupant dans sa courte rêverie :

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms

Lucia se tourna vers Ace, qui ne lui donna même pas un regard :

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

- **Tu as l'air froid et renfermé depuis toute à l'heure. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

- **Rien ne te concernant.**

- **Arrête de faire ta tête de mule, Ace, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Alors je répète ma question. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et ne lâcha pas son regard gris habituellement plein de vie. Il finit par lui, détourner le regard d'un air boudeur, pour le profond désespoir de Lucia :

- **Ecoute, fais comme tu veux, mais me bouder ne t'apportera absolument rien. Parler, une bouche, une langue, ça sert à beaucoup chose, mais la principale c'est parler.**

- **Ce que tu as dit, ce matin… c'est vrai ? C'est… c'est cet enfoiré qui a tué Sabo ?**

Lucia eut comme un soupire de soulagement. Si ce n'est que ça :

- **Oui, c'est Saint Jalmak qui était en visite ce jour-là, c'est lui qui a tiré sur le bateau de Sabo.**

- **Tu sais… on s'était dit que…**

- **On arrêterait de se crier dessus pour Luffy et en la mémoire de Sabo ? Je m'en souviens. Tu as arrêté de me regarder comme un moins que rien, ce jour-là, et tu m'as même porté un intérêt que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Tes yeux ont changé leur regard sur moi. Ce qui était assez étrange d'ailleurs. Et ça me perturbe toujours… depuis… la soirée de mes 15 ans.**

- **Toi aussi, ton regard a changé. Depuis la mort de Sabo. Depuis que tu es revenue, après tes deux ans d'exil.**

- **Je suppose que c'était inévitable, pour toi comme pour moi.**

* * *

De l'autre côté du pont, Maeko fixait l'océan d'un regard évasif, un verre à la main. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, chose rare chez lui. Et alors qu'il porta doucement la chope de bière à sa bouche, une voix féminine l'interpella :

- **Tu sais, Maeko, tu as beau être un idiot fini, te noyer dans l'alcool ne sert à rien. Lis des livres, cultive toi, et là, tu arrêteras de te faire avoir par Satch et ses défis.**

- **Tu es plutôt assez mal placé pour parler, miss j'aime-l'alcool-plus-que-tout-au-monde. Et détends-toi un peu, Alikey. On ne faisait que rire, Satch et moi. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps, de faire ou dire des trucs un peu fous. **

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows  
So hold me in your arms

Elle l'obligea à se retourner en lui tirant sur le bras. La chope de bière tomba sur le sol alors que les deux jeunes se fixaient, droit dans les yeux. Malgré leur légère différence de taille, on sentait bien qu'Alikey était mille fois plus à l'aise que Maeko. Le brun se contenta d'ailleurs de soutenir son regard. Puis, au bout d'un moment, ce blanc ne le contenta plus alors il ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir parler mais aucun son n'eut le temps de sortir :

- **D****ans ce genre de moment, tu devrais juste te taire et écouter.**

Il déglutit bruyamment et ne rajouta rien. Alikey passa un bras puis un autre autour du cou de Maeko, qui se détendait au fil des secondes. Elle ouvrit à plusieurs reprises la bouche pour dire des choses, mais n'arrivait jamais à terme. Ce qui laissa échapper un petit sourire à Maeko :

- **Alors maintenant, c'est toi qui me dicte ma conduite ?**

- **Je n'ai pas dit, je te donne juste de bons conseils.**

- **Ecoute, Maeko-kun, on n'a pas été élevé dans les mêmes valeurs, toi et moi.**

- **Ça, c'est clair.**

- **Ça fait de nous des êtres différents, dans nos manières, nos comportements. Mais tu sais quoi ?**

- **Non, mais je suppose que je vais bientôt le savoir.**

- **J'adore la différence**, murmura-t-elle en plaçant bien sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille de Maeko, laissant un paquet de frisson parcourir le corps tout entier de ce dernier.

* * *

Ace daigna enfin donner un regard à Lucia. Elle avait la tête posée contre le bois du bastingage et avait fermé les yeux. Le léger vent lui ébouriffait ses cheveux rouges. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

- **Tu crois que je ne te vois pas m'observer ?**

- **T'as toujours eu un don pour sentir les gens.**

- **Non, j'ai juste l'habitude du regard lourd que tu poses sur moi, Ace.**

Il ne répondit rien à ça. Que répondre dans ces cas-là ?

- **Je m'excuse si j'ai pu paraître…**

- **Brute ? Rustre ? Impoli ? Insultant ?**

- **Ouais, c'est ça…**

- **Oh, tu sais, au début, ça me vexait, puis, je me suis faite à l'idée. Je te trouvais quand même vachement bête, Ace. Rejeter la seule personne qui comprenait ce que tu ressentais vis-à-vis de ton père.**

- **Les filles tu sais, ça n'a jamais été mon truc de les comprendre.**

- **C'est vrai.**

Ils échangèrent un bref rire avant de se regarder à nouveau. Aucun des deux ne tourna leur regard. Ace admirait l'océan reflétait dans les pupilles foncés de Lucia, la seule fierté qu'elle avait de son physique, et elle ne pouvait pas lâcher l'intensité et la flamme qui brillait au fond de celle, grise d'Ace. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lucia, qui, gênée par l'intensité de leur regard, détourna ses yeux bleus de ceux gris d'Ace et s'empourpra légèrement :

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you

So hold you close  
To help you give it up

Elle finit par se relever, et fixa Ace, toujours assis. Elle eut un sourire et lui tendit sa main, comme cette fameuse nuit, celle de ses 15 ans :

- **Tu sais, Ace, je pense qu'on est passé par beaucoup de chose, toi et moi. Et finalement, après t'avoir haï, incompris, puis compris, et enfin apprécier, je pense que notre relation en est à un stade que j'apprécie particulièrement.**

- **Ah ouais ? Lequel ?**

- **Bah, c'est un peu le bordel dans ma tête, mais je peux dire que… bah… je t'aime vachement bien.**

La remarque stoppa Ace dans son élan, qui s'arrêta. Ils se fixèrent un instant, avant qu'un sourire n'illumine le visage de Lucia. Elle lui tendit alors sa main, qu'il attrapa par réflexe et l'emporta vers le pont principal où s'échappait de la musique, abondamment :

- **Allez, Ace, ce serait bête de manquer la fête en l'honneur de Ma-chan !**

Et le jeune Portgas se laissa entraîner par la fille d'Heyko Swann « **Elle m'aime… vachement bien ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.** »

* * *

Alikey se redressa sur ses talons pour être à la même hauteur que Maeko. Et bientôt, leurs deux visages, proches, beaucoup trop proches, se scrutèrent l'un l'autre, ne perdant aucun détail de celui en face. Et alors, la blonde se décida à briser le silence :

- **J'ai vécu deux trois trucs dans la vie, qui m'ont appris à ne jamais faire confiance aux gens. Pourtant, avec toi, Maeko, je me suis tout de suite sentie à l'aise. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant et… je crois que ça me fait peur. **

- **On a toujours peur des choses inconnues, tu sais.**

- **Tu dois avoir raison**, dit-elle en se blottissant sur son torse en fermant les yeux.** Tu es une bonne personne Maeko-kun. J'espère que jamais tu ne changeras de comportement. Reste comme tu es, tu es parfait.**

Il déglutit avec difficulté et posa ses main sur le milieu du dos de la blonde, et pensa très fortement : « **Oh, si tu savais, Alikey. Quelle personne odieuse je suis en réalité.** »

Et c'est quelques mètres plus loin qu'une personne pensa exactement la même chose qu'Alikey quelques secondes plus tôt. Ace, regardant Lucia rire aux éclats avec Max, Edwin et Teach autour d'une chope de bière, se posait une bonne centaine de question sur un sentiment. La même chose quand il avait commencé à recevoir et donner ce sentiment à Sabo et Luffy : « **L'amour est vraiment une chose terrifiante.** »

Commandant comme seconde la deuxième division passa alors une nuit mouvementé et agitée. L'un profitant des plaisirs charnels de la personne aimée et alcoolisée aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus, l'autre se questionnant sur le sens de cette soirée. Ils étaient tous les deux partagés entre culpabilité d'être allé trop/pas assez loin, et n'arrivaient pas à mettre de l'ordre dans leur tête. Eux qui avaient été habitué à la haine et au désespoir se demandaient comment recevoir et donner de l'amour de deux personnes au cœur énorme. Mais ce sont des choses qui ne s'apprennent pas comme ça, en cinq minutes, mais avec le temps et l'expérience.

Et ça, ils allaient l'apprendre. A leur frais et dépends. Parce que l'avenir n'était pas que rose et joyeux pour les pirates de Barbe Blanche et particulièrement pour les 4 jeunes ayant rejoint l'équipage ces dernières années. « La jeunesse du Moby Dick » comme on l'appelait, aller en vivre des mésaventures ces prochains mois.

* * *

*Kedekai veut dire "noble" en japonais, traduit littéralement. Je ne suis pas une pro, et si vous connaissez une meilleure traduction pour ce mot, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir. Gentiment si possible.

Chapitre plutôt court comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude, mais je ne voyais pas quoi ajouter de plus.

Et voilà qui conclut ce premier arc. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

Je posterais le hors-série mercredi prochain, dont je ne donne aucun indice parce qu'il est un peu spécial. Et pour le début de ce deuxième arc, je ferais peut-être une petite pause d'une semaine ou deux, mais je vous tiens au courant.

Le second arc s'appellera **Passés entremêlés**. Si vous avez éventuellement des hypothèses de lecture, n'hésitez pas :)

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, comment avez-vous trouvé la deuxième partie (celle avec la chanson)? Ed Sheeran est un artiste que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et cette chanson doit être ma préférée. Vous trouvez l'air raccord avec la scène? Était-ce une bonne idée ou totalement inutile? Pour les plus bons en Anglais, j'ai choisi de garder ces paroles là, parce qu'elles décrivent, à mon goût assez bien les sentiments confus mais présent entre eux.

Et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez une suggestion, une question, quelque chose qui vous gêne, vous dérange, ou simplement l'envie de me lancer des fleurs, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, je ne mords pas, et en plus c'est gratuit.

Quand à moi, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end, et à mercredi pour le hors-série :)

La Femme Invisible.


	12. Hors-série n1

_Disclaimer : _J'ai emprunté l'univers à E. Oda, mais tous les personnages présentés dans ce chapitre m'appartiennent vu qu'ils sortent de mon imagination à moi.

En route pour ce petit Hors-série qui vient donc entre l'arc 1 et 2 et qui retrace un peu mieux les personnalités et capacités de chacun de mes OCs. On se voit en bas !

**Petites précisions avant ce hors-série : **Les âges sont ceux qu'ont les personnages du début de l'arc 2, à l'ellipse de deux ans. Ces informations sont valables pour l'arc 1, c'est un peu résumé ce qu'on sait déjà pour bien se remettre dans le bain en vue de l'arc 2 où on apprend énormément de chose sur ces personnages. En même temps, l'arc 2 s'appelle **Passés entremêlés** j'ose espérer que vous aviez deviner qu'on allait parler des origines purs et simples de nos petits protagonistes. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire comme hors-série, et je me suis rendue compte en me relisant que certaines zones étaient encore trop obscures et floues, et que ce ne serait pas bon pour l'entière compréhension du deuxième arc (notamment les capacités d'Alikey et Lucia que je n'ai pas assez développé, encore merci à **Littlejuju** de m'en avoir fait part. J'espère pour toi que tu seras plus clair maintenant :) ) Je me rattrape donc avec ce petit récapitulatif.

* * *

**Hors-série n°1 :**

**La fine équipe.**

* * *

Le plan de présentation des personnages se présente comme ça :

_ Nom, Prénom _

_ Âge _

_ Pirate/Marine/Révolutionnaires _

_ Description physique _

_ Caractère _

_ Objet(s) fétiche(s) _

_ Pouvoirs/Armes. Fluide sensoriel/armement/royal. _

_ Passé connu _

_ Ambition _

_ Famille connue _

_ Surnom, prime _

* * *

**_** (Swann) Lucia **_**

**_ **19 ans **_**

**_** Pirate de Barbe-Blanche, première division, vice-commandante **_**

**_ **Longs cheveux rouges sang et lisses. Yeux bleus foncés, souvent comparés aux profondeurs terrifiantes de l'océan. De taille moyenne, corps fin, très peu de forme, des jambes élancées. Porte la marque dans le cou **_**

**_ **Souvent très enjouée, de bonne humeur et joueuse. Assez protectrice et sensible à la peine des gens. Craint la douleur, la fuit au maximum. D'ordre général, Lucia est lâche face à la tristesse et a peur de la mort, mais pas de la sienne, de celle de ses proches. Passionnée de dessin. Déteste gentiment son parrain. En veut à sa mère de les avoir abandonné, son frère et elle. Globalement trop mère poule avec Luffy. Lui ressemble beaucoup, mais en moins naïve. Et en moins carnivore _

_ Son bonnet en forme de tête de loup, offert par Sabo pour son neuvième anniversaire. La berceuse ayant appartenu à sa mère, et que Shanks lui a confié _

_ Pinku Pinku no mi, le fruit de la Rose. Maîtrise correctement le fluide sensoriel, mais a plus de difficulté avec celui d'armement _

_ Elle a grandi entouré des WBP de ses deux à sept ans. A partir de là Shanks est venu la chercher pour l'amener en East Blue, pour retrouver son demi-frère. On sait que, durant la période où elle a vécu sur East Blue, une maladie s'est déclarée au niveau de son cœur. Shanks dit que c'est héréditaire et que ça vient de son père_

_ Aucune réelle ambition connue, si ce n'était que de retrouver les WBP et de voir Luffy devenir le Roi des Pirates _

_ Monkey D. Luffy, son demi-frère (ils n'ont que la mère en commun). Sa mère, Heyko Swann, une ancienne pirate de l'ère de Roger. Elle ne connaît pas l'identité de son père. Shanks se présente de lui-même comme son parrain, affirmant que sa mère lui a donné la lourde tâche de prendre soin d'elle après sa mort _

_ La Rose Ecarlate, 50 000 000 Berrys _

* * *

_ (Aucun nom connu) Alikey _

_ 21 ans _

_ Révolutionnaire puis pirate de Barbe-Blanche, deuxième division, vice commandante _

_ Cheveux blonds mi-longs, globalement ondulés. Yeux bleus très clairs. Peau toute aussi claire. Corps élancé et assez athlétique. Forme assez avantageuse. Porte la marque à la naissance de sa poitrine _

_ Agressive, râleuse, froide, détachée, ne fais pas confiance rapidement. Cependant, quand elle accorde sa confiance, vous avez rarement le droit à une deuxième chance. Ambitieuse, combative, elle se décrit elle-même comme une survivante. Elle affirme aussi n'avoir peur de rien. Elle se dit aussi totalement à l'opposé du caractère chaleureux et amical de Lucia. Mais est très attachée à cette dernière, car la voit comme sa première vraie amie. S'entends aussi très bien avec Maeko, et aime beaucoup le taquiner. Étrangement protectrice envers Ace. En compétition constante avec les hommes du navire. Accro à l'alcool _

_ Une simple bague avec écrit "**Alessandra**" dessus _

_ Enjeru no mi, le fruit de l'Ange. Fluide sensoriel et d'armement très bien maîtrisé _

_ Elle est originaire de North Blue, d'où son teint pâle. Son île avait encore de fortes croyances, qui continuent de l'influencer. On sait juste qu'elle a rejoint la Révolution très tôt, et devait 5 ans de services à Dragon pour l'avoir sauvé. On suppose que ça a lien plus ou moins direct avec le fait que sa sœur soit portée disparue _

_ Retrouver sa sœur pour la libérer _

_ Une soeur, du nom d'Alessandra, plus vieille qu'elle, qu'elle chérit plus que tout au monde _

_ L'Ange de Fer, 100 000 000 Berrys _

* * *

_ Storm Maeko _

_ 19 ans _

_ Pirate de Barbe-Blanche, quatrième division, vice-commandant _

_ Cheveux brun en bataille, tombant au niveau des oreilles. Yeux bordeaux. Corps musclé et taillé. Bras musclé surtout. Visage fin et assez doux. Sourire rieur. Marque porté sur le torse _

_ Toujours enjoué, blagueur aussi, détends tout le temps l'atmosphère. Parfois, il a quelques coups de speed, qui le rende assez bizarre, mais personne n'y fait vraiment attention. Jaloux et possessif, il dit souvent que le peut de chose que lui a offert n'appartient qu'à lui et à lui seul. Hyper-protecteur et surtout très attentionné avec Lucia, il dit être capable de tout pour elle, sous le simple prétexte qu'elle l'avait sorti de l'enfer dans lequel il vivait. Peur maladive de la hauteur, et vertige quelque peu encombrant selon les situations _

_ Aucun spécialement _

_ Actu, une énorme lame appelée aussi "démoniaque". Maîtrise correcte du fluide d'armement _

_ Originaire de South Blue, sa mère, morte en couche, l'a laissé à son père, qui lui, l'a donné à un centre de Marine, où il a passé la totalité de son enfance. Entraîné par Mihawk, ce dernier n'ayant pas eu vraiment le choix, alors qu'il venait de rejoindre le conseil des Corsaires. Lui voue un respect énorme, presque divin _

_ Aimerait bien un jour dépasser le niveau de son ancien Sensei _

_ On ne sait pas si son père est encore vivant. Un frère, Smoker, dont il est très fier du parcours, mais avec qui il n'a pas une relation très fusionnelle, se cantonnant à un respect mutuel fort _

_ Aucun surnom pour l'instant, 25 000 000 Berrys _

* * *

_ Zama D. Manue _

_ 28 ans _

_ Pirate de Barbe-Blanche, troisième division, vice-commandante. Scientifique _

_ Cheveux mi-longs, verts et ondulés, tout le temps retenus dans une queue de cheval lâche. Yeux tout aussi vert que sa chevelure. Corps fin, allure de bibliothécaire. Marque porté sur la jambe droite _

_ Calme, posée et réfléchie. Jamais surprise par la moindre chose. Aborde toujours son expression un peu ennuyée, et un sourire en coin presque moqueur. Passe le plus clair de son temps à lire. Intelligente, elle est surtout incollable sur beaucoup de sujet, et a une mémoire à toute épreuve. De plus, elle a sens de la prédiction aigu, lui évitant les pires dangers lors d'expérience. Talentueuse, elle a un savoir sans-limite qu'elle n'hésite jamais à utiliser, peu importe la situation _

_ Un serre-tête vert qui se confond dans sa chevelure, pour retenir ses mèches folles en arrière lors d'expérience _

_ L'implantation de griffe dans son organisme que Vegapunk a fait sur elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Maîtrise parfaite du fluide sensoriel _

_ Originaire d'Himawari, une île automnale en plein milieu du Nouveau Monde, son père, Zama D. Sultan, lui a transmis tout son savoir-faire et sa passion pour les plantes avant de mourir, lorsqu'elle eut 12 ans. On ne sait rien des conditions dans lesquelles Vegapunk lui a fait son implantation, on sait juste qu'il s'est servie d'elle comme cobaye car elle est la fille de son ancien rival _

_ Trouver la Semeï no Hana pour prouver au monde entier que son père n'était pas fou _

_ Un père, Zama D. Sultan, dont elle est fière d'être la fille et qui est son idole _

_ La Maîtresse de la Mort*, 56 000 000 Berrys _

* * *

_ Shirley Norane _

_ 30 ans _

_ Ancienne Amazonne, actuellement pirate de Barbe-Blanche, cinquième division, vice-commandante _

_ Cheveux longs, bruns et bouclés. Yeux bruns. Corps fin, musclé, avec des atouts non-négligeable. Marque porté sur le ventre, excuse pour pouvoir porter des habits courts _

_ Colérique, elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse la moindre remarque. De ses origines, elle voue une haine sans limite aux hommes, autres que ceux de l'équipage. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on fasse de remarques sexistes en sa présence, et sors très facilement les crocs si c'est le cas. Elle ne saisit pas l'ironie et prends tout au premier degré, si bien que le moindre commentaire peut la faire partir dans une colère noire. Cependant, c'est une combattante hors-pair, donc tout le monde l'apprécie à sa valeur de guerrière sur le bateau, malgré son caractère difficile _

_ Aucun spécialement _

_ Sa faux, arme de prédilection, et son Fluide Kuja, qui lui sert vraiment beaucoup _

_ Originaire de l'île des Femmes, elle a fait partie de l'équipage Kuja sous les ordres de l'Impératrice qui l'appréciait beaucoup pour sa force, sa rapidité et son habilité au combat. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui l'a poussé à quitter Amazone Lily pour rejoindre Barbe-Blanche, et personne n'ose poser la question, ils sont bien trop effrayés de ses réactions exagérés à chaque fois _

_ Aucune ambition à long terme connue _

_ Aucun membre d'une quelconque famille connu _

_ La Croqueuse d'hommes, 89 000 000 Berrys _

* * *

_ Nino Sonia _

_ 28 ans _

_ Infirmière en chef sur le Moby Dick _

_ Cheveux très longs (tombant dans le bas des reins), roses et lisses. Yeux verts qui s'accordent parfaitement avec la couleur extravagante de ses cheveux. Corps bien proportionné avec de belles formes _

_ Extravagante, on peut la prendre pour une fille superficielle, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Toujours présente pour ses amis, c'est une confidente sûre mais aussi une conseillère à l'écoute. Ambitieuse et intelligente, elle déteste qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux, et qu'on lui marche sur les pieds par sa condition de femme. Elle a des connaissances reconnues en médecine et elle n'hésite jamais à le rappeler. Très douée, soigner est pour elle comme une passion. Aussi très protectrice avec sa petite sœur, elle sort facilement les crocs pour elle _

_ Aucun spécialement _

_ Aucune arme, ne participe jamais aux combats _

_ On sait juste qu'elle a perdu sa mère lorsqu'elle était ado, et qu'elle a rejoint le Moby Dick pour voyager, prendre de l'expérience en médecine, et aussi fuir un parent assez dangereux _

_ Aucune ambition à long terme connue _

_ Une petite sœur, Elise _

_ Pas recherché par la Marine _

* * *

_ Nino Elise _

_ 25 ans _

_ Infirmière sur le Moby Dick _

_ Cheveux court, coupés dans un carré ordonné, et bleus. Yeux bleus foncés à la limite du noir. De petite taille avec des formes facilement oubliables _

_ Timide, renfermée, Elise n'est pas une personne qui a tendance à s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle reste le plus souvent cachée dans l'ombre de sa sœur et de son caractère extravagant. Maladroite et gênée, un rien lui fait lâcher ce qu'elle a en main. Décrite comme peureuse et pas courageuse pour un sous, elle sait en fait, faire preuve de calme et de sang-froid quand la situation l'oblige. Elle ne sera absolument pas paniquée lors d'attaque lorsqu'il s'agira de soigner les blessés. S'ouvre un peu plus aux autres grâce à l'aide de Maeko, qu'elle apprécie énormément _

_ Son bandeau qu'elle porte constamment sur le front _

eE_ Aucune arme, ne participe jamais aux combats _

_ Elle a atterri sur le Moby Dick en voulant suivre sa sœur _

_ Déterminée à montrer sa bravoure à ses proches _

_ Une grande sœur, Sonia _

_ Pas recherché par la Marine _

* * *

_ Swann Heyko _

_ Morte à 38 ans, 17 avant les évènements qui se déroulent actuellement _

_ Pirate des Cygnes Blancs, capitaine _

_ Cheveux mi-longs et bouclés, et aussi blancs que la neige. Yeux rouges sangs et perçants. Assez grande. Formes normales _

_ Heyko restait un personnage assez énigmatique, que personne n'arrivait vraiment à cerner. Elle était connue pour sa force monstre à pouvoir faire face à ses deux rivaux, Roger et Newgate. Elle avait, dit-on, un côté sadique aux combats, comme si ça lui plaisait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Pourtant, elle apparaît très douce et protectrice avec ses enfants. Et si aux premiers abords, elle peut paraître calme et sérieuse, elle était aussi gamine que Roger avec quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Très proche de ce dernier, elle lui vouait un respect très grand. Si bien qu'à sa mort, elle décida que, son équipage naviguerait encore deux ans avant de se séparer _

_ La berceuse offerte par Shanks, lors de son départ en mer _

_ Se bat avec deux sabres, des épées jumelles, Ken'i et Kurai. Maîtrise parfaite des fluides d'armement et sensoriel _

_ Elle vient de Reddosan, une île perdue en West Blue. Elle y a rencontré Shanks, qu'elle a prit sous son aile avant de partir en mer. Plus tard, avant sa mort, elle lui confiera la lourde tâche de prendre soin de ses enfants. Les causes de sa mort restent assez floues, même si elle semblait y être préparé à l'avance _

_ Vivre libre _

_ Deux enfants, Lucia et Luffy _

_ La Démone, on ne connaît pas sa prime exacte _

* * *

**Hors-série n°1 : **

**Les fruits de l'Ange et de la Rose.**

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que le fruit de la Rose exactement? _

La fruit de la Rose est un paramencia qui donne comme capacité à celui qui le mangera, le pouvoir de changer son corps en ce qui constitue la rose. Les pétales donc ainsi que les racines et les piquants. Lucia ne craint donc pas les fusils et autres sabres car son corps se désintègre automatiquement en pétales lorsqu'il se fait toucher lors de combat. Cependant, ce n'est pas un Logia, donc elle ne peut pas en créer à l'infini, mais dans la mesure de ses capacités. De son état de fatigue, en quelque sorte de son énergie vitale. C'est pour ça que Manue lui a créé un sérum exprès pour boosté ses capacités et ainsi créer plus de pétales, de racines et d'épines. Ce n'est pas vraiment un fruit très offensif, il est plus défensif, et elle se sert beaucoup de ses capacités physiques qu'elle a en dehors de ce fruit (endurance, souplesse etc.)

Elle a quelques attaques spéciales avec qui se résument par :

Shield : Bouclier fait de racines et de pétales qu'elle tisse entre ses doigts avant de mettre comme protection. Peut prendre toutes les formes et tailles, dépends de la volonté et de la force physique de Lucia.

Thorn : Son corps devient entièrement vert et des épines y poussent pour ralentir l'adversaire et empêcher tout corps à corps.

Catch : Ses bras devenus racines attrapent l'ennemi pour l'amener à elle.

Implosion : Des pétales qu'elle contrôle à volonté et qui exercent une pression forte contre un corps ou un objet.

Custody : version améliorée de Catch, vu qu'il y a des épines avec.*

Spice : version améliorée de Thorn. Les épines ne restent pas sur le corps de Lucia mais sont tirés vers l'ennemi.*

Régénération : UNIQUEMENT SUR SOL PROPICE A L'ÉCLOSION DES FLEURS, Lucia plante ses racines dans le sol par ses pieds et y pompent de l'énergie qui lui donne de l'adrénaline et lui permettent de faire de nouveaux coups.*

Scattering : Son corps se décompose entièrement en pétale. Elle peut faire réapparaître son corps entier par le biais d'une pétale, mais elle sera comme sans défense si l'adversaire la touche. Utilisé pour déstabilise l'ennemi.*

Elle peut aussi créer des éléments avec ses pétales, comme des ailes, qu'elle peut garder quelques secondes, ou des petits armes avec les épines les plus grosses.

_Qu'est-ce que le fruit de l'Ange exactement?_

Le fruit de l'Ange a une histoire et une connotation beaucoup plus religieuse que n'importe quel autre fruit. Il en pousse un tous les ans sur une île de l'archipel Héra, pour la nouvelle prêtresse désignée. Une personne lambda qui trouverait par hasard ce fruit, sera doté de cinq pouvoirs élémentaires

Soin : une lumière blanche bienfaitrice qui sort de votre propre corps pour soigner vos blessure les moins importantes.

Attraction : capable de faire ramener à vous l'objet de votre choix.*

Déplacement : sur de courtes distances, vous serez capable de vous "téléporter".

Déplacement bis : les ailes blanches qui pousseront dans votre dos quand vous le souhaiterez seront vos meilleurs amis.

Et le dernier mais pas des moindres :

Sacrifice : la capacité de rendre la vie d'un être en échange de la sienne.

Ensuite, une prêtresse qui avalerait ce fruit se sera vu donné quatre dons venant de ses dieux de prédilections. Venant d'une île avec de ferventes croyances pour Héra, Alikey a pour prédilection les quatres dieux suivants : Héra, Héphaïstos, Athéna et Mars. On ne connaît cependant les capacités exactes que pour deux dieux :

Héra : Soin mais en nettement plus amélioré car il s'occupe des blessures plus approfondis. Pour soi ou pour une autre personne.*

Héphaïstos : le marteau du dieu forgeron vous permettra de faire des coups précis, durs et lourds pour s'assurer une victoire. Capable de briser la mer et la terre en deux.*

La légende raconte qu'une personne ayant les faveurs d'Hadès et ce fruit, aurait l'incroyable capacité de faire revenir des morts à la vie, sans avoir à donner sa propre âme.

_(les éléments avec un petit " * " désignent les attaques vues dans le chapitre V, si vous voulez voir un peu mieux comment ça se passe, maintenant que vous avez les explications)_

* * *

Voilà les amis pour ce hors-série. Il est plutôt assez cour et peut paraître vide, mais je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de présenter les choses comme ça. J'espère que les idées sont plus claires pour attaquer l'arc 2.

Désolée du retard, mais j'ai été assez occupée toute la semaine et j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion. En plus, ce chapitre n'était pas écrit, et j'avais du mal à formuler les choses pour être clairs dans l'explication des fruits. Des infos se rajouteront bien sûr au fil des chapitres de l'arc 2 ainsi que d'autres OCs, qui sait ce qui vous attend ;). Je veillerais à toujours bien tout récapituler, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)

Bon, comme j'ai du retard pour ce chapitre là, je posterais le premier de l'arc 2 Mercredi ou Jeudi de la semaine prochaine.

**Littlejuju :** à peu de choses près tu y es ! :) j'essaie de respecter un maximum le matériel de base, donc je ne pense pas que les couples seront vraiment explicites dans cette fiction (j'espère ne pas décevoir de ce côté-là, d'ailleurs). One Piece n'est pas un manga où tu trouveras des couples réellement explicites (il me semble bien d'ailleurs que Rouge et Roger sont les seuls), alors je vais essayer de rester dans le maximum dans l'ordre du sous-entendu, comme lors de cette dernière partie du chapitre X.

Et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez une suggestion, une question, quelque chose qui vous gêne, vous dérange, ou simplement l'envie de me lancer des fleurs, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, je ne mords pas, et en plus c'est gratuit.

Quand à moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine les amigos !

Bye bye - La Femme Invisible.


End file.
